OS OS
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: 2PM fanfic. Chap 7 END. Taecsu / Okkay / Taeckay; Chanho / Channuneo; Khunwoo / Khunyoung. Friendship, Romance boyxboy. Rasanya begitu nyaman, keheningan ini, pelukan itu, aroma tubuhnya, suara detak jantung mereka. Semuanya terasa begitu damai dan sangat nyaman. Views : 4.000! Daebak! Thanks reader
1. Chapter 1 : First meeting

New York. Kota metropolitan yang paling terkenal di dunia. Segala macam orang maupun ras di dunia ini nyaris ada semua di kota padat nan maju tersebut. Dari orang yang berkulit putih pucat sampai dengan orang yang berkulit hitam pekat. Dari orang yang berhati baik bagaikan malaikat sampai dengan orang yang memiliki sifat kejam melebihi hewan. Dari orang yang memiliki keburuntungan sampai dengan orang yang tertimpa kemalangan.

Dan malam itu, Kim Junsu menduga kalau dirinya lah yang termasuk orang tertimpa kemalangan karena berada di New York, kota asing yang baru saja ia datangi pagi kemarin. Seharusnya tadi ia mendengarkan kata pamannya untuk tidak berkeliaran terlalu jauh dari hotel yang mereka tempati. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Kim Junsu adalah remaja laki-laki korea yang masih berusia 14 tahun dengan keingin tahuan besar mengenai tempat baru yang ia datangi. Akibat sikap agak bandelnya yang berkeliaran ke wilayah padat dengan berbagai gedung-gedung tinggi, yang nyaris semuanya terlihat kembar, membuat Junsu tersesat di salah satu gang sempit antar gedung, entah di mana.

Dan sialnya lagi, dia bertemu dengan tiga orang asing yang berpenampilan seperti preman. Bolehkah Junsu berharap bahwa dia berada dalam acara 'kamera-tersembunyi'?

"Look at him!" salah satu di antara mereka menunjuk Junsu dengan seringai nakal. Mereka bertiga lalu berbicara bahasa inggris dengan sangat cepat yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti Junsu. Kini dia menyesal telah mengabaikan percakapan guru bahasa inggrisnya di sekolah. Pulang dari New York nanti, Junsu akan mengikuti kursus bahasa inggris di Korea. Yah, itu pun kalau dia bisa lolos dengan selamat dari tiga preman yang berjalan mendekatinya.

Dalam hati Junsu memperingati dirinya sendiri. Lain kali jangan berani-berani melewati gang sempit saat malam tiba. Apalagi di kota besar yang penuh dengan suara kendaraan bising sehingga tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa mendengar teriakanmu. Ah, selain indah, New York juga kota yang menyeramkan.

Junsu melangkah mundur ketika mereka mulai mendekatinya. Mereka membentak dengan kata kasar sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Meminta Junsu untuk memberikan barang apa saja yang ia bawa di ransel kecilnya. Baru saja Junsu memikirkan cara untuk segera berbalik dan menggunakan jurus lari secepat angin, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirinai aneh dan juga teriakan "Policie! Policie! Ni na ni nu!"

Junsu sweatdrop. Itu tipuan anak kecil. Memang siapa yang mau percaya? Tapi anehnya tiga preman bodoh itu buru-buru kabur sambil mengumpat kesal. Mengira bahwa ada mobil polisi yang patroli di dalam gang sempit? Junsu tak habis pikir orang macam apa yang tinggal di kota ini.

Setelah mereka menghilang dari belokan gang di ujung sana. Suara tawa pun terdengar dari belakang Junsu.

"Hahaha... They are so stupid..."

Junsu berbalik, menemukan remaja laki-laki yang terpingkal dari balik sisi tempat sampah besar berwarna hijau.

Menyadari tatapan bingung dari Junsu, dia menghentikan tawanya. "Oh, hai!" dia tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan sederet gigi putih besar yang ia miliki. Dari suaranya yang terdengar mengalami puberitas, perubahan dari suara anak kecil ke yang lebih berat dan dewasa, Junsu bisa menebak anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini seumuran dengannya, sekitar 14 atau 15 tahun. Meski tampangnya terlihat seperti berumur 18-19 tahun. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Junsu.

"Are you oke?" aksennya begitu fasih seperti orang barat lainnya, tapi matanya tampak kecil dan tajam seperti orang cina. Kulitnya kecoklatan seperti orang asia tenggara, pupil matanya hitam dan rambut hitamnya tampak berdiri dan agak berantakan. "Hey. Are you oke?" ia kembali mengulang karena Junsu tampak bengong menatapnya.

"Ah, Sorry." Junsu bersuara pelan. Menggaruk tengkuknya gelisah. "Ottoke," gumamnya sendiri, bingung dengan kata inggris apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Ottoke?" ulang remaja laki-laki di hadapannya. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar. "Ah, jadi kau orang korea?" kali ini ia berbicara bahasa korea dengan begitu fasih.

Junsu tersentak. "Kau-"

"Ndeh. Aku juga orang korea kok."

Tiga detik kemudian, kedua remaja laki-laki yang baru bertemu itu, tertawa bersama.

**...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Story, Our Secret"**

**2PM**

**Friendship / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Semua anggota 2pm milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri.**

**Cerita ini asli milik Sayaka Dini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

* * *

**...**

"JYP? Kau mengikuti audisi di JYP?" Kwon Jiyoung menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan audisi di YG entertaiment? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat akan mengikuti audisinya besok bersama-sama? Aku sudah mendaftarkan namamu juga Junsu."

"Lalu kenapa? Tak apa kan kalau aku mengikuti audisi di dua tempat? Toh, jadwal audisinya tidak bertepatan," jawab Junsu santai, sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Jiyoung.

"Cih. Dasar serakah," ledek Jiyoung sambil melempar sisa snack di tangannya ke wajah Junsu.

"Yach! Kau!" Junsu mengusap wajahnya dan juga seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan dari serpihan snack Jiyoung. Dengan senang hati ia pun membalas Jiyoung dengan jitakan kepala yang begitu indah.

"Auw!" tapi menyakitkan. Jiyoung cemberut sambil meringis mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi Junsu. Kalau kau diterima di keduanya, kau akan memilih masuk ke mana?"

"JYP!" jawab Junsu semangat tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Tapi kalau aku diterima di YG, kau juga pasti akan memilih YG kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tetap memilih JYP."

"Apa! Kenapa bisa begitu?" protes Jiyoung tak terima.

Junsu tersenyum lebar. "Maaf yah Jiyoung-ah~ Aku bosan kalau terus melihat wajah sok polosmu itu di setiap tempat," ledeknya. Tertawa senang melihat wajah mengerut Jiyoung yang lucu. "Lagipula aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang."

"Janji?"

"Hem." Junsu mengangguk. Menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat awan putih sore itu di atas langit. "Janji bertemu di agensi JYP."

Jiyoung turut menghetikan langkahnya. Memandang heran pada Junsu yang tampak tersenyum sumringah melihat langit, seolah ia sedang memandang wajah seseorang yang tergambar dalam awan putih. "Janji bertemu dengan siapa?"

Junsu tersenyum misterius. "Itu rahasia."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

"Ke Korea selatan?" Wanita paruh baya berambut pirang yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah junior di salah satu yayasan sekolah di Boston, ibukota negara bagian Amerika serikat, kini menatap heran pada siswa di hadapannya. Alis pirangnya berkerut, mata birunya memandang siswa itu dengan isarat meminta penjelasan yang masuk akal. "Mengapa harus pindah sekolah ke... Korea?" nada suaranya terdengar agak mengejek. "Kenapa bukan ke Newyourk saja? Bukannya kau juga memiliki keluarga di sana, Taecyeon?"

Taecyeon memaksakan senyuman sopan, meski dalam hati ia cukup tersinggung dengan cara bicara wanita tersebut. "I'm so sorry madam. Tapi Korea selatan adalah negara kelahiranku. Aku sudah tinggal di sana selama enam tahun."

"Tapi orang tuamu sudah menetap di sini kan?"

"Aku masih memiliki nenek di Korea."

"Tapi, tapi," Wanita itu kehabisan kata. Bingung, dengan cara apa agar bisa membujuk siswa yang merupakan pelajar terbaik di sekolahnya. "Kau memiliki nilai yang sangat bagus. Salah satu siswa terbaik kami. Ini... sangat disayangkan jika kau tidak meneruskan sekolahmu di sini, son."

Pendidikan di korea selatan juga sudah mulai berkembang. Tidak kalah bagus dengan sekolah di sini. Ingin rasanya Taecyeon membalas begitu, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menahan lidah. Tak ingin membuat mood kepala sekolah itu makin buruk.

"Bisa berikan aku alasan yang kuat, mengapa aku harus memberikanmu surat kepindahan sekolah?" tuntut wanita itu, masih belum merasa puas.

Taecyeon menghela nafas pelan. "Aku ingin mencoba dunia entertaiment. Aku ingin fokus untuk mengikuti audisi pencari bakat yang diadakan JYP di Korea selatan."

"JYP?" Wanita itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bukankah tahun lalu kau sudah pernah mengikuti audisi JYP di Newyork? Dan kau sudah ditolak, kalau aku tidak salah dengar, iya kan?"

Taecyeon tersenyum kecut sambil mengangguk. "Tapi mereka akan mengadakan audisi lagi. Kali ini aku ingin lulus." ada tekad dalam sinar matanya.

"Oh Taecyeon. Mengapa kau tampak begitu gigih untuk mengikuti audisi?"

"Karena itu impianku, dan juga..." Taecyeon melirik ke luar jendela kantor kepala sekolah, memandang awan putih di luar sana."... Karena ada sebuah janji, untuk bertemu dengan seseorang..."

Wanita pirang itu ikut melihat ke luar jendela, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang dipandang Taecyeon sampai raut wajah pemuda itu tampak bersinar. Namun Wanita itu tak menemukan apapun. "Bertemu dengan siapa?"

Taecyeon tersenyum tipis, penuh makna. "Itu rahasia, madam."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Lee Junho kembali melirik alamat yang tertera dalam kertas brosur di tangannya. Lalu melirik jalanan yang ia lewati melalui jendela bus. Bingung, di halte mana sebaiknya ia harus turun dari bus? Hanya bermodalkan sebuah brosur audisi 'SuperStar Survival', tas ransel kecil dan beberapa uang saku. Remaja laki-laki berusia 14 tahun itu nekat berangkat dari Ilsan menuju Seoul seorang diri. Demi meraih impiannya. Tetapi masalahnya saat ini adalah, ini pertama kalinya Junho pergi ke Seoul.

Junho melirik tiga penumpang selain dirinya yang berada di atas bus. Satu seorang pria dewasa berkumis yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, kedua seorang ahjuma berusia sekitar lima puluhan duduk di seberang kursi di samping Junho, dan yang terakhir, namja muda yang baru saja naik dari halte sebelumnya, duduk di bangku di depan Junho. Memberanikan untuk bertanya, Junho mencolek lengan namja di hadapannya.

"Chogiyo?" (permisi)

Namja di hadapannya melepaskan handset dari telinganya sambil menoleh ke belakang. Mata coklatnya mengerjap heran menatap remaja laki-laki yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau tolong aku?" Junho memasang wajah memelas. Membuat namja muda itu tak tega untuk menolak.

"Ah ya. Apa itu?"

"Ini." Junho menunjukkan broser audisi di tangannya. "Aku harus turun di halte mana kalau mau ke alamat ini?"

Namja berhidung mancung itu membaca alamat tersebut. "Ah, kalau ini turun di halte berikutnya saja. Aku juga mau mau turun di sana kok."

"Kau juga ingin mengikuti audisi?" tebak Junho, melihat namja di hadapannya ini tampak seumuran dengannya.

Dia tersenyum malu. "Tidak. Aku mau pergi ke counter game favoritku di dekat sana."

"Ooh..."

"Tapi aku bisa mengantarmu ke gedung pendaftarannya."

"Apa?" Junho tersentak. "Tapi-"

"Tak apa, tempat counter game ku melewati tempat itu, kok." Melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Junho, namja itu kembali menjelaskan alasannya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu karena kau terlihat pendatang di kota ini. Tenang saja, aku tak bermaksud menculikmu," ia bernada serius dengan menampilkan raut wajah serius pula.

Junho mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Aku tak mencurigaimu. Hanya saja agak sulit percaya menerima bantuan dari orang yang baru saja ditemui. Tapi yah, Khamsahamida, sudah mau membantu." Junho merunduk, lalu tersenyum cute dengan mata sipit melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

Dalam diam, namja muda di hadapannya itu sempat terpesona. Tanpa sadar, ia juga ikut tersenyun lebar. "Cheonmanayo." (terima kasih kembali)

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu gedung stasion tv. Di sisi pintu ada spanduk sedang berdiri, bertuliskan tentang pendaftaran audisi untuk SuperStar Survival.

"Jadi," namja muda yang lebih tinggi itu menepuk pundak Junho. "Semoga berhasil."

"Ah ya." Junho mengangguk dengan gerakan ragu. "Terima kasih." tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah gugup.

Namja tinggi itu memperhatikan gelagat Junho. Penasaran, ia langsung meraih telapak tangan Junho tanpa izin.

Junho tersentak. "Apa yang-"

"Tanganmu dingin." Namja itu mengenggam tangan Junho penuh minat. "Kau gugup?"

Junho mendesah pelan. "Eumm... ya." ia melirik sepatunya, malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Namja tinggi itu memandang Junho sambil berpikir. "Ayo." Tiba-tiba langsung menarik tangan Junho, menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung.

"T-tunggu dulu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menemanimu ikut audisi."

"Apa?" Junho terkejut tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa namja yang baru ia temui ini, bersikap seolah sangat peduli padanya? Dalam hati Junho pun menyimpulkan, namja ini sangat baik.

Nuuna yang duduk di balik meja resepsionis itu, memberikan dua lembar fomulir pada mereka. Namja tinggi yang menemani Junho, hendak mengembalikan satu fomulir ketika tiba-tiba Junho menyikut lengannya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau ikut audisinya?" saran Junho. "Sudah sejauh ini kau mengantarku, apa salahnya kalau kau juga ikutan? Siapa tahu kau beruntung."

.

.

.

.

Hwang Chansung.

Junho mengeja nama namja tinggi itu yang ia tulis di kertas fomulir pendaftaran audisi. Sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat tahun kelahiran Chansung yang ditulis di baris berikutnya. Ternyata mereka seumuran, bahkan Chansung lebih muda sebelas hari dari tanggal lahir Junho. Dalam hati Junho merasa dibodohi karena tadi ia berbicara dengan Chansung begitu formal, seolah namja tinggi itu lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

"Apa yang harus ku tulis di sini?" Chansung tampak bingung sambil menunjuk gambar tabel kotak dengan tulisan Skill di kirinya.

Junho yang duduk di sampingnya, kembali melirik kertas fomulir di atas meja di depan Chansung. "Tulis saja bakat apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan di audisi nanti."

"Bakat yah?" Chansung menggaruk kepalanya dengan ujung pulpen, masih tampak bingung. "Kalau kau apa yang kau tulis?"

"Menyanyi dan menari."

"Wow. Kau bisa keduanya?" Chansung menatap kagum pada Junho.

Junho tersenyum malu. "Ya, begitulah."

"Itu keren."

"Terimakasih. Jadi apa yang akan kau tulis?"

Chansung tampak berpikir. Ia lalu tersenyum sendiri sambil menulis formulirnya.

"Taekwondo?" giliran Junho yang menatap kagum pada Chansung. "Kau bisa ilmu bela diri itu? Daebak."

Chansung tersenyum lebar.

"Permisi," seseorang menyahut. Membuat kedua kepala itu mendongak, melihat namja tinggi yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Boleh kupinjam pulpenmu? Punyaku terjatuh, entah di mana tadi."

Tanpa curiga, Chansung langsung memberikan pulpen Junho padanya. "Ini."

"Terima kasih," dia tersenyum lebar menunjukkan sederet gigi putih yang agak besar. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang meja mereka. Meletakkan sebuah fomulir pendaftaran di atas meja dan mulai menulis namanya di baris pertama.

Ok Taecyeon.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mendung di sore hari itu, seolah bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan namja berusia 15 tahun itu, yang bernama Jang Wooyoung. Berjalan lesu sambil menatap trotoar jalanan yang ia lewati. Ini sudah kelima kalinya ia gagal dalam sebuah audisi pencarian bakat. Sebenarnya ia sangat mampu, tapi setiap kali disuruh menunjukkan bakatnya, dibawah tatapan-tatapan tajam para juri yang bertampang serius, membuat Wooyoung gugup luar biasa. Ia tak pernah bisa berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya dibawah tekanan-tekanan tersebut. Yang terjadi malah Wooyoung mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan menari begitu kaku, maupun menyanyi dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Dan hasilnya, lagi-lagi gagal.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah supermarket mini. Matanya melirik kulkas es krim di dekat pintu masuk tersebut, dalam diam. Merenung di tempat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kembali pulang ke Busan? Bertemu dengan Ayahnya yang akan kembali memarahinya karena sudah mengikuti audisi, yang menurut ayahnya itu adalah audisi bodoh dan tak ada gunanya. Lalu ia akan mendapatkan pelukan ibunya, mencoba menghibur Wooyoung, meski Wooyoung tahu ada sedikit sinar kecewa dari mata Ibunya. Wooyoung mulai bosan mendapatkan tanggapan seperti itu lagi. Kapan Ayahnya bisa mengerti tentang impian Wooyoung menjadi seorang artis? Kapan ibunya bisa tersenyum bangga menatap anak bungsunya ini? Dan kapan Wooyoung bisa mencapai kebahagiaannya setelah menjadi artis terkenal seperti impiannya sejak kecil?

Wooyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bisa ia rasakan matanya mulai memanas sendiri. Ah sial. Mengapa ia masih saja cengeng di usia 15 tahun ini? Buru-buru Wooyoung segera menghapus air matanya sebelum tumpah ke pipi chubby-nya. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ada sebuah es krim yang terulur di hadapannya.

Wooyoung mengerjap bingung.

"Ambillah," sebuah suara menyahut, berbahasa korea namun dengan aksen yang aneh.

Wooyoung melirik pemilik tangan yang mengulurkan es krim itu padanya. Dia remaja laki-laki berdiri di hadapannya, sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Kulitnya putih kekuningan, dengan struktur wajah seperti orang china, bukan korea. Dia tersenyum ramah pada Wooyoung, membuat wajahnya yang tampan nan imut itu tampak lebih bersinar seperti malaikat.

"Ambillah," ia kembali mengulang dengan aksen aneh. Kini Wooyoung bisa menduga bahwa dia bukan orang korea. "Ini gratis."

Wooyoung kembali mengerjap. "Untukku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Namja di hadapannya itu mengangguk. "Ya. Ambil saja."

Wooyoung pun mengambil stick es krim batang berwarna blueberry itu dengan gerakan ragu. "Khamsahamida," ucapnya pelan, sambil merunduk.

"Lain kali jangan menangis lagi ya, karena tak bisa beli es krim."

Raut wajah Wooyoung berubah kaku. Baru sadar sejak tadi ia berdiri diam di depan kulkas es krim di samping pintu toko supermarket mini, sambil sedikit terisak. Wajar saja kalau ada yang salah paham. Diam-diam Wooyoung tersenyum sambil mengemut es krim, mencoba menahan tawa.

"Hey Nichkhun!" Seseorang remaja laki-laki lain menyahut dari pinggir jalan. "What are you doing? We must be hurry!" ia berseru dengan nada tak sabaran.

"Oh, oke Jay!" balas namja yang berdiri di hadapan Wooyoung, ia melihat ke arah Wooyoung sebentar. Tersenyum lagi sambil mengacak rambut Wooyoung dengan gerakan childish. "See you!" dan berbalik untuk menyusul temannya di pinggir jalan.

Wooyoung terpaku. Lalu cemberut kesal dengan pipi chubby yang agak merona. "Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seperti anak tk?" gerutunya sebal. Namun Wooyoung tak bisa menampik bahwa dia terhibur dengan kelakuan namja tadi. Membuatnya tak bersedih lagi.

Mata Wooyoung lalu beralih ke punggung namja tadi. Melihat dia bersama temannya yang berbahasa inggris tadi, dan lebih pendek darinya itu, menyebrang jalanan. Lalu masuk dan menghilang di balik pintu gedung bertingkat di seberang sana.

Wooyoung menengadah, untuk melihat lebih jelas gedung tersebut. Sebuah papan nama ukuran besar terpampang di atas sana. JYP Emtertaiment.

Jadi dia training di sana?

Sambil menggigit es krimnya, Wooyoung bertekad dalan hati. Kali ia tak boleh gagal lagi dalan audisi selanjutnya. Suatu saat nanti, dia juga harus bisa berada di gedung tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**...**

Well, what do you think?

Ini hanya prolog, makanya pendek dan tak begitu jelas. :p

Cerita kali ini mungkin lebih condong ke friendship daripada romansa anak remaja. Sengaja juga gak memberi tahukan main pairingnya, Karena aya sendiri juga masih ragu dengan itu. Halah, palingan nanti seperti ff sebelumnya. Sebisa mungkin pengen ngebagi peran mereka sama rata. Moga aja bisa. Xp

**Jadi, apa ada saran lain?**

**Review?**

**~AyA~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Impian

Ketika pertama kalinya Kim Junsu lulus audisi dan menginjakkan kakinya dalam gedung JYPE sebagai trainer baru. Ia langsung mencari para trainer yang telah lulus audisi dari New York enam bulan lalu. Menghampiri lima anak laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul di sisi ruangan latihan.

"Hai guys," ia menyapa dengan ekspresi sok akrab. Memberikan gummy smile yang termanis dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi. Junsu selalu memiliki keyakinan diri untuk menghargai dirinya sendiri agar orang lain juga ikut menghargainya. Dan hasilnya selalu saja berhasil.

"Oh, hai." Satu persatu dari mereka pun membalas dengan sama ramahnya. Junsu lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai trainer baru. Tak ada masalah dalam komunikasi mereka, meski sebagian dari mereka masih ada yang menggunakan bahasa inggris. Toh, Junsu yang sekarang sudah pandai berbahasa inggris, karena hasil dari kursus bahasa inggrisnya selama enam bulan, setelah ia pulang dari new york enam bulan yang lalu.

"Jadi," Junsu meneliti seluruh wajah mereka. "Hanya ini yang lulus dari audisi JYPE di New York?"

"Ya." mereka mengangguk, nyaris bersamaan. "But Nichkhun not," namja pendek bernama Jaebeom itu menyahut sambil menunjuk Nichkhun di sampingnya. "Bisa dibilang dia spesial karena direkrut langsung oleh JYP di jalanan, sebulan yang lalu," katanya dalam bahasa inggris.

"Ey. Stop it saying like that," protes Nichkhun sambil memukul lengan Jaebeom. "Aku tidak spesial, hanya mendapatkan sedikit keberuntungan." Nichkhun lalu beralih memandang Junsu lagi. "Apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?" tebaknya melihat bagaimana gelagat Junsu yang mendekati mereka sejak awal.

Junsu agak tersentak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Yup. Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari temanku. Tapi kelihatannya ia tidak lolos audisi di New York." Junsu tak bisa menutupi ada rasa sedikit kecewa dari raut wajahnya. Padahal mereka berdua sudah berjanji, pikir Junsu agak kesal, tanpa sadar ia menggembungkan pipinya cemberut.

Nichkhun mengerjap melihatnya, lalu ia tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" heran Junsu begitu menyadari tatapan Nichkhun padanya.

"Cause you are cute," puji Nichkhun.

"He is falling in love~" Jaebeom menyahut dengan nada jahil.

"What?" Nichkhun hendak protes. "I'm not-"

"Jangan menyangkal." Jaebeom segera memotongnya. "Kau selalu jatuh cinta dengan orang yang berwajah imut. Wajahmu selalu tampak berseri-seri kalau melihat sesuatu yang cute. Kau jatuh cinta dengan balitanya songsaenim. Kemarin kau juga jatuh cinta dengan anak laki-laki yang kau berikan es krim itu. Dan sekarang kau jatuh cinta dengan our Junsu yang cute ini."

"What! Hey, it's not fair Jay. I just like them, not falling in love."

"Whathever. But I think you are pedophile."

"Jay...!" raut wajah Nichkhun berubah lebih serius dengan nada mengancam yang ia keluarkan.

"O, o," Jay mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Whait!" Nichkhun segera mengejar Jay yang melarikan diri. "Kau harus membayar utang uang makan siangmu tadi, Jay!"

"Kupikir kau mentraktirku."

"Aku berubah pikiran! Kembalikan sekarang atau kau akan tahu akibatnya?"

"Help me!" Jay mulai teriak histeris sambil berlari mengelilingi ruang latihan, dengan Nichkhun yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Junsu dan trainer lainnya tak bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat tingkah keduanya yang begitu kekanakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Story, Our Secret"**

**Chapter 2 : Impian**

**2PM**

**Friendship / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

* * *

**A/N : Percakapan antara Jay, Khun, and Junsu, selalu menggunakan bahasa inggris.**

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian.**

"Yopseyo Jiyong-ah," sapa Junsu setelah mengangkat teleponnya. Namja yang berusia 17 tahun itu mengambil tempat duduk kosong di sisi sofa. Bergabung dengan para trainer lainnya untuk nonton tv bersama, mengisi waktu istirahat mereka dari latihan. "Tumben kau menelponku," celetuk Junsu dengan nada canda.

"Cih," terdengar suara Jiyong mendecih dengan nada kesal. "Kalau aku tak menelponmu duluan, Kau juga tak akan pernah menelponku. Mengapa kau masih saja irit pulsa? Dasar pelit."

"Yach Yach Yach. Itu beda, itu beda," protes Junsu dengan nada ngotot. "Aku tidak pelit. Hanya irit saja. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku masih ditraining dan berstatus siswa sma. Jadi jangan berharap banyak padaku."

Bukan hanya saja suara tawa geli yang keluar dari Jiyong di seberang telepon. Para traine lain di sekitar Junsu juga ikut tertawa mendengar suara Junsu dengan aksen Daegu yang kental dan tampak lucu. "Apa yang kalian tertawa kan? Lihat saja itu televisi, jangan menguping pembicaraanku."

"Bagaimana kami tidak mendengarmu, hyung?" sahut Jokwon yang duduk di karpet di depan Junsu. "Kau bicara terlalu keras, dan duduk di antara kami. Kenapa tidak pergi ke kamar saja kalau mau telepon secara pribadi?"

"Aissh," Junsu segera bengkit dari sofa dengan wajah cemberut. "Bilang saja kau ingin mengusirku," sungutnya, sedikit tak terima karena trainer lebih muda yang menegurnya.

Baru saja Junsu hendak beranjak pergi, matanya tak sengaja menangkap layar televisi. Tepat di saat tayangan tv audisi superstar survival ditampilkan, dan wajah tegang seorang remaja laki-laki seusianya -yang fimiliar bagi Junsu- tengah disorot oleh kamera.

Junsu membeku di tempat. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada layar televisi. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, tapi wajah itu masih saja teringat jelas dalam benak Junsu. Bagaimana struktur wajahnya, tatapan matanya yang kecil namun tajam, dan ketika ia tersenyum lebar bersama para peserta audisi lainnya.

Junsu bahkan tidak menghiraukan lagi suara Jiyong yang berbicara melalui ponsel. Karena kini seluruh indra pendengarnya hanya terfokus dengan jalan acaranya audisi superstar survival, yang kini menampilkan saat menegangkan bagi peserta untuk dieliminasi.

"Jadi dengan berbagai pertimbangan yang sulit," layar tv menampilkan wajah JYP yang berbicara dengan nada turut sedih. "Yang akan tereliminasi minggu pertama ini adalah..." kameramen menyorot satu persatu wajah kelima belas para peserta.

JYP menghela nafas berat. "Maaf Ok Taecyeon, kau harus pulang kembali ke Boston."

.

.

.

.

Bahkan meskipun itu bukan tayangan live, Junsu seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana hantaman kekecewaan menimpa Taecyeon yang kini sedang menampilkan senyum getir di antara pelukan peserta yang lain. Tanpa sadar, mata Junsu bahkan ikut berkaca-kaca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Jaebeom menyenggol siku Nichkhun, lalu menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah Junsu yang duduk termenung sendiri di lantai di sisi ruangan latihan dekat jendela. Mata Junsu memandang butiran salju yang turun di luar gedung dengan tatapan kosong, entah apa yang dia lamuni. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat Jaebeom dan Nichkhun datang menghampirinya. Jaebeom duduk selonjoran di lantai di samping Junsu, sementara Nichkhun mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan Junsu. Nichkhun ikut duduk dengan memeluk lipatan kakinya dan menyanggah dagunya di atas kedua lutut, seperti yang dilakukan Junsu.

"Hei," Jaebeom menghancurkan lamunan Junsu. "Jangan begitu sedih karena kita tak bisa merayakan natal tahun ini di rumah bersama keluarga. Jadwal traine kita memang menyebalkan. Tapi bukannya untuk meraih impian kita memang harus ada sedikit pengorbanan?"

"Jaebeom-hyung."

"Ya?" Jaebeom tersenyum sumringah, mengira Junsu akan berterima kasih karena berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Junsu menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau lupa yah, hyung. Aku orang Buddha. Tidak merayakan natal."

Seketika Jaebeom langsung pundung di tempat. "Sial. Ternyata hanya aku yang sedih karena tak bisa pulang ke Seatle," umpatnya dalam bahasa inggris.

Nichkhun turut prihatin. "Tenang Jay. Aku akan membantu menghias pohon natal, meski aku juga tak merayakannya."

Jaebeom tersenyum. "Thanks Khun."

"Aku lapar," sahut Junsu kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam yang hangat-hangat di luar?" usul Jaebeom.

"Tapi aku tak punya cukup uang, hyung," keluh Junsu memelas sambil menoleh pada Jaebeom.

"Aku juga." balas Jaebeom menatap balik Junsu. Seolah mendapatkan pemikiran yang sama, keduanya tiba-tiba tersenyum nakal sambil melirik Nichkhun.

"What?" Nichkhun tersentak. "Mengapa harus selalu aku?" rengeknya.

"Karena hanya kau yang memiliki uang lebih."

Junsu mengangguk mendukung jawaban Jaebeom. "Itu benar."

"Dan juga karena kau yang paling muda di antara kami."

"Thas right." Sekali lagi Junsu mengangguk semangat.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu kebalikannya?" protes Nichkhun. Namun begitu Junsu maupun Jaebeom memasang wajah memelas yang tampak aegyo, membuat Nichkhun luluh juga. Dalam hati Nichkhun menyesali kelemahannya yang selalu luluh terhadap wajah imut -pengecualian Jaebeom-.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Namja muda itu berdiam diri di depan gedung JYP. Merapatkan mantelnya yang tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin salju yang turun perlahan dari langit malam. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke dalam gedung entertaiment tersebut, namun saat ini ia masih tak punya wewenang untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Apalagi statusnya yang baru saja jadi mantan peserta audisi superstar survival kemarin malam. Membuat nyali Taecyeon semakin menciut. Merasa malu sendiri jika Taecyeon pergi menemui 'seseorang' di dalam gedung tersebut dengan status bukan sebagai 'trainer', seperti yang pernah mereka janjikan dua tahun lalu.

Dengan terpaksa, impian dan janji yang dibuat Taecyeon terhambat dan harus ditunda —lagi. Dengan berat hati, Taecyeon membalikkan badannya. Melangkah dengan berat menjauhi gedung tersebut. Dalam hati berjanji, dia akan kembali ke tempat yang sama suatu hari nanti. Dan jika waktu itu tiba, Taecyeon meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak akan berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah menjauhi gedung itu seperti saat ini, tapi malah akan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung JYPE tersebut. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang menunggunya di dalam sana, dengan sebuah senyuman gummy smile imut yang masih teringat jelas dalam bayangan Taecyeon.

Taecyeon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Tersenyum dalam diam membayangkan hal itu suatu hari nanti akan terjadi. Tepat ketika Taecyeon kembali melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, di belakangnya pintu depan gedung entertaiment itu terbuka dari dalam. Dan sosok Junsu bermantelkan jaket tebal keluar dari gedung, bersama Nichkhun dan Jaebeom di kedua sisinya.

Junsu mengusap kedua tangannya sambil meniupnya, mencari kehangatan sendiri di antara dinginnya salju. Matanya kembali beralih ke atas melihat beberapa salju turun perlahan. Di sisi lain, Taecyeon yang membelakangi gedung JYPE, menoleh ke arah jalanan, lalu berjalan cepat menyebranginya tanpa menyadari apapun yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ayo cepat ke resto sebelah," seru Jaebeom. "Kita tak mau mati membeku di sini kan?" Jaebeom segera menarik lengan Junsu, Junsu pun ikut menarik lengan Nichkhun.

Wajah Nichkhun masih tampak sedikit cemberut sebal, mengikuti langkah kedua hyungnya. "Ingat, pesan makanannya jangan terlalu banyak. Aku juga ingin sedikit berhemat."

"Oke boy Thailand!" jawab Junsu dan Jaebeom serempak, membuat keduanya lalu tertawa bersama.

Tepat di seberang sisi jalan, Taecyeon juga berjalan sejajar menuju halte bus di depan sana. Seorang diri, dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sama sekali tak menyadari suara tawa Junsu di seberang jalan bersama Jaebeom dan Nichkhun yang tersamarkan dengan suara beberapa kendaraan yang melewati jalan raya yang memisahkan mereka.

Seandainya saja Taecyeon mau menoleh ke samping hanya sekedar melihat di seberang jalan. Begitu pula dengan Junsu. Mungkin saja, yah mungkin saja, mereka bisa bertatap muka setelah sekian lama dua tahun tak bertemu. Namun sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Karena keduanya sama sekali tak menyadari kemungkinan itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Lee Junho berdiri tegang bersama lima peserta audisi Superstar survival lainnya. Saling berpegang tangan bersama, berbaris menghadap empat juri dalam acara tersebut. Yang siap kembali mengumumkan nama peserta yang akan tereliminasi ke minggu ketiga ini.

"Tolong segera bereskan barang-barangmu," JYP sudah siap menyebutkan salah satu nama peserta.

Junho menarik nafas panjang. Kepalanya menunduk, firasatnya mulai tak enak. Dan benar saja, JYP menyebutkan nama yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

"Hwang Chansung."

Mata sipit Junho melebar penuh keterkejutan. Ia segera menoleh ke samping, melihat Chansung yang berdiri di paling ujung barisan, sudah dipeluk oleh tiga teman lainnya. Terlihat Chansung menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Begitu pandangan Chansung dan Junho bertemu. Sererentan memori seolah mampu menghantam keduanya secara bersamaan. Tepat ketika mereka berbicang tadi pagi...

.

.

.

.

.

"Junho! Junho! Dengarkan aku!"

"Iya iya. Ada apa Chansung? Mengapa kau begitu semangat?"

"Hehehe... kau tahu, baru saja orang tuaku menelponku. Ini pertama kalinya mereka memberikan dukungannya sejak aku mengikuti acara audisi ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku serius. Padahal tadinya mereka selalu mengira aku hanya main-main. Tapi setelah melihatku di televisi, mereka akhirnya bangga padaku dan sangat mendukungku mulai saat ini!"

"Itu bagus. Aku ikut senang. Tapi jangan harap aku mau mengalah denganmu, hwang Chansung~" Junho tersenyum.

Chansung pun ikut tersenyum membalas arti tantangan dalam kalimat Junho barusan. "Tenang saja. Aku juga tak ingin kau mengalah denganku. Mari kita menjadi rival yang sehat Junho. Dan aku juga akan berusaha untuk melampauimu, untuk membuat kedua orang tuaku lebih bangga padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Apa secepat ini usaha yang bisa kau capai? batin Junho miris memandang Chansung. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkah pelan mendekati Chansung. Satu persatu teman-teman mereka yang juga jadi peserta audisi melepaskan pelukan mereka dari Chansung.

Chansung sendiri masih bisa menahan kesedihannya ketika mereka menangisinya. Namun begitu ia melihat mata Junho yang tampak berkaca-kaca untuknya, Chansung tak bisa mencegah matanya ikut memanas.

"Chan..." Junho memeluk tubuh tegap Chansung.

"Jangan menangis, aku kan jadi ikut menangis," bisik Chansung dengan nada sedikit merengek.

"Bodoh," umpat Junho pelan di antara sesegukannya. Meski tak rela, Junho tetap melepaskan pelukannya. Sambil merunduk malu mengusap matanya. Sepenuhnya menyalahkan emosinya yang tampak labil di usia yang ke 15 tahun ini.

Baru saja Junho ingin mendongak, Chansung menarik tangannya dan kembali memeluknya. "Aku akan menyesali eliminasi diriku kalau kau tak memenangkan audisi ini," bisiknya.

Junho makin tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. "Idiot," lagi-lagi ia mengumpat pelan. Mengapa kau masih saja memikirkanku di saat kau sudah tereliminasi? Kau terlalu baik...

Chansung melepaskan pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya ikut mengusap wajahnya sendiri, dan sebelah tangannya lagi masih menggenggam erat tangan Junho. Walaupun peserta lain kembali memeluk Chansung untuk terakhir kalinya dalam acara ini. Chansung masih tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Junho. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

Rasanya sangat berat, ketika genggaman tangan itu terpaksa terlepas dengan Chansung yang berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar.

"Chan..." Junho masih sempat bergumam lirih sambil mengusap mata sipitnya yang basah, melihat kepergian Chansung.

.

.

.

.

.

Junho pun berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukan hanya untuk impian masa kecil, demi Chansung, ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan orang terdekat yang telah mendukungnya. Junho bertekad dalam hati. Ia harus memenangkan audisi Superstar Survival ini. Itu harus. Dan ambisi yang dimiliki remaja laki-laki berusai 15 tahun bernama Lee Junho itu, semakin kuat.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Suara letusan kecil beserta bunyi benda yang jatuh mengawali pertengkaran dalam kediaman Jang tersebut.

"Appa!" Wooyoung, anak bungsu mereka berteriak protes melihat radio tapenya baru saja dibanting oleh ayahnya.

"Cukup Wooyoung! Tak ada musik dan dance mulai hari ini. Kau sudah anak sma bukan anak kecil lagi yang terus saja bermain-main sambil menari."

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku hanya latihan dance."

"Latihan bodoh yang tak ada gunanya? Lebih baik kau giat belajar saja sampai lulus sekolah. Dan menjadi pegawai negeri yang menjamin seperti Appa-mu ini."

"Tapi Appa, ini-"

"Impianmu? Sampai kapan kau terus bermimpi yang tidak-tidak? Hadapi kenyataan! Kehidupan ini bukan hanya untuk sekedar bermimpi. Lagipula apa yang bisa kau dapat jika kau sudah jadi artis? Tunjangan kehidupan mereka tak menjamin, kadang kau bisa naik dan juga turun. Tak sama dengan pegawai negeri yang sudah dijamin hidupnya oleh pemerintah."

"Appa," potong Wooyoung cepat "Ini bukan tentang tunjangan hidup atau pun penghasilan sebuah pekerjaan." Wooyoung menggeleng lemah. "Ini mengenai sebuah impian seseorang yang melakukannya karena menyukainya, karena ia bahagia melakukannya. Dan ia ingin terus meraih kebahagian itu dalam kehidupannya."

"Cih," Ayahnya mendesis kesal. "Sampai kapan kau terus dalam delusimu sendiri. Kau itu terlalu terobsesi dengannya!" Ayahnya menunjuk poster besar Micheal Jackson di kamar Wooyoung. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjadi dia! Sadarlah Wooyoung. Kau dan dia sangat berbeda. Dari kecil dia sudah terlahir di dunia entertaiment dan membuat grup band kecil bersama saudara-saudaranya. Tapi kau," sekilas sinar mata Ayahnya tampak khawatir. "Kau terlahir dari keluarga biasa Jang Wooyoung. Anak dari seorang pria pegawai negeri biasa dan ibu rumah tangga biasa. Tak ada satu pun keluarga mapun kerabat kita yang terlibat dalan dunia hiburan macam itu. Mengapa kau masih saja bersisih kukuh untuk menyebrangi sungai dan menuju pulau asing itu? Jika kau sama sekali tak memiliki jembatan maupun perahu untuk membantumu?" suara Ayahnya kini terdengar lebih melunak. Jelas ia hanya mengkhawatirkan masa depan anaknya.

"Tapi Appa, Aku-"

"Kau tak mampu." Ayahnya memotong dengan kata menusuk yang mampu membuat Wooyoung langsung terpukul. "Sadarlah nak. Kau tak mampu melakukannya. Lima audisi yang kau lakukan saja sudah gagal. Itu sudah jadi bukti multak. Lebih baik kau ikuti ayahmu. Tetap berdiri di tempat yang semestinya kau berada. Jalani hidupmu dengan aman." Diam-diam Ayahnya menelan ludah pahit. "Dunia hiburan bukan untukmu, Jang Wooyoung."

Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi Wooyoung. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar kecil dengan mata memerah memandang terluka pada raut tegas wajah Ayahnya. Mengapa hanya sebuah dukungan dari Ayahnya sendiri tak bisa ia dapatkan? Yang ada malah dia lah yang mematahkan sendiri semangat anaknya untuk meraih impiannya?

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?" Ibunya yang baru pulang dari pasar, menjatuhkan kantong belanjaan di lantai. Segera berlari menuju kamar Wooyoung yang tampak kacau. Sebuah radio tape yang terlihat rusak terletak di lantai di antara Tuan Jang dengan anak bungsunya, yang berdiri saling berhadapan. Melihat tatapan tegas Tuan Jang pada Wooyoung, yang menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis. Membuat Ibunya sadar dengan situasi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anak kita?" Ibunya langsung berdiri membelakangi Wooyoung, berhadapan dengan suaminya.

Tuan Jang mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. "Aku hanya menasehatinya."

"Aku tak percaya ucapanmu," desis sang Ibu, sangat mengenali bagaimana watak suaminya sendiri. Ia lalu berbalik berhadapan dengan Wooyoung yang tampak menangis dalan diam.

"Umma..." suaranya terdengar makin serak. "Aku ingin sekali... tapi..." Wooyoung kembali menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar menahan tangis. "Appa bilang aku... aku... tak mampu-"

"Tidak sayang. Tidak." Ibunya menggeleng pelan. Menghapus air mata di pipi chubby Wooyoung. "Jangan dengarkan kata Ayahmu. Jangan nak." Ibunya menutup telinga Wooyoung rapat, meski suara yang selanjutnya dikeluarkan Ibunya tetap terdengar oleh Wooyoung. "Tutup matamu nak, dan tutup telingamu rapat. Jangan pernah dengarkan perkataan buruk siapa pun kepadamu. Jangan pernah dengarkan mereka. Hanya lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu baik untukmu. Tak perlu dengarkan pendapat orang lain. Tak perlu. Hanya pikirkan keinginanmu sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Wooyoung menutup matanya. Mencoba mencerna segala perkataan ibunya. Perlahan ia bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari tangisnya dalam diam. Mencoba membangun sebuah dinding tak terlihat dalam hatinya untuk tak peduli dengan apapun yang ia dengar dari orang lain. Dan ketika perlahan matanya terbuka. Sinar mata onyx itu tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Seolah tampak lebih hitam pekat, namun diwaktu yang bersamaan terlihat begitu kosong.

Ibunya yang pertama kali melihat tatapan itu, terhenyak sendiri. "Sayang. Kau tak apa nak?"

"Aku mengerti, umma." Wooyoung malah menjawab dengan kata tidak nyambung dan nada yang tampak datar. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan ibunya yang menutupi telinganya. Berjalan menghampiri meja belajar, meraih tas ranselnya, dan kembali berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Kau mau kemana, nak?" Ibunya bertanya khawatir.

"Pergi latihan sendiri, umma. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam."

"Apa!" Tuan Jang langsung naik pitam, menyusul Wooyoung ke luar kamar. "Kau tak dengar dengan apa yang ku katakan tadi? Jangan pergi latihan bodoh itu lagi. Appa tak akan pernah menyetujuimu-"

"Appa," Wooyoung memotong dengan datar sambil menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu rumah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sejenak hanya untuk memberikan tatapan kosong pada Ayahnya. "Aku tak akan terpengaruh lagi dengan pendapatmu."

Brakk!

Bunyi pintu rumah yang dibanting tertutup dari luar oleh Wooyoung. Menandakan berakhirnya perdebatan antar ayah dan anaknya siang itu.

Bukannya makin marah, Tuan Jang malah terlihat khawatir memandang pintu rumah tersebut. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Tuan Jang tertuju pada istrinya yang masih berdiri di depan kamar Wooyoung.

"Apa yang sudah kita lakukan pada anak kita?" sang Ibu malah balik bertanya dengan nada yang sama khawatirnya.

Dalam diam, suami istiri itu sadar dengan perilaku mereka tadi, tanpa sengaja telah mengubah jalan pikiran anak bungsu mereka sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

"Hei. Nichkhun!" JYP memanggil Nichkhun dari arah pintu ruang latihan. Ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Nichkhun datang mendekatinya. Sebagai trainer Nichkhun pun menurutinya. "Kau tak ada jadwal latihan besok kan?" tanya JYP memastikan, dalam bahasa inggris.

Nichkhun berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau ikut aku besok pagi ya?"

"Kemana?"

"Pergi memantau audisi baru yang kami adakan khusus untuk dancer."

"Tapi kenapa aku?" Nichkhun masih tak mengerti mengapa trainer seperti dirinya dilibatkan dalam sebuah proyek besar dalam agensinya. Seperti sebelumnya ia juga terlibat dalam ajang superstar survival -sebagai bintang tamu yang bertemu dengan Junho dan tiga peserta lain yang tersisa (bukan Chansung maupun Taecyeon).

JYP malah tersenyum misterius sambil menepuk bahu Nichkhun. "Kau akan tahu nanti. Yang jelas, kau harus ikut aku besok. Mengerti?" Setelah Nichkhun mengangguk patuh. JYP pun pergi dari ruangan latihan tersebut.

"Selalu saja dia," bisikan trainer —remaja laki-laki— lain terdengar tak jauh dari belakang Nichkhun.

"Apa maksudmu?" sahut suara remaja perempuan yang juga sebagai trainer dalam ruangan latihan itu.

"Masa kau tidak sadar. JYP selalu saja menganak-emaskan dia. Dari awal saja dia sudah direkrut jadi trainer tanpa melalui audisi. Belum lagi langsung debut di tv sebagai bintang tamu di superstar survival tanpa pertimbangan skill apapun. Nah, sekarang? Lagi-lagi dia disuruh terlibat dalam audisi dancer? Kita semua di sini saja sudah tahu, masih banyak yang lebih bagus darinya kalau mengenai dancer. Jaebeom misalnya? Tapi mengapa malah Nichkhun. Jelas kan, JYP menganak-emaskannya."

"Ah kau benar. Tapi kenapa begitu? Masa hanya karena wajah tampannya berbeda dari orang korea lainnya?"

"Memangnya kau pikir karena apa? Kau tahu. Aku bertaruh suatu hari nanti dia debut sebagai penyanyi pasti karena ketampanan yang ia miliki. Bukan karena bakatnya."

"Hush. Jaga bicaramu. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar kita?"

"Tenang saja. Kosakata Korea yang dimiliki anak Thailand itu sangat buruk. Berbicara dengan JYP dan kita semua di sini saja, dia selalu menggunakan bahasa inggris. Jadi kalaupun dia dengar suara kita. Dia tak akan tahu apa yang kita bicarakan."

Dalam diam Nichkhun yang berdiri di tempatnya mengepalkan tinjunya begitu kuat. Kini ia tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak pada Junsu yang sudah mengajarinya beberapa kosakata Korea selama ini. Sehingga kini, Nichkhun sangat tahu, dan sangat mengerti dengan semua yang dibicarakan para trainer itu di belakangnya.

Bukan mau Nichkhun untuk diperlakukan berbeda oleh JYP. Bukan pula keinginan Nichkhun memiliki ketampanan yang menjadi daya tarik lebih dari pada kemampuan yang ia miliki. Bukan juga kemauan Nichkhun sendiri masuk dalan dunia hiburan dan menjadi trainer di sini. Jika saja bukan karena desakan JYP dan juga keinginan nenek Nichkhun untuk melihat cucunya setenar Bi Rain. Mungkin Nichkhun tak akan pernah bisa berada di sini.

Tapi Nichkhun tak pernah menyesali pilihannya yang telah memilih jalan hiburan sebagai kehidupannya. Karena dengan dia yang menjadi trainer di sini, membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak trainer lain yang memiliki semangat besar untuk mencapai impian mereka. Seperti Jaebeom dan Junsu. Berteman bersama mereka, seolah mampu menularkan kemauan dan impian yang sama, untuk bisa berada di atas panggung, bersama-sama suatu hari nanti. Memotovasi diri Nichkhun untuk terus berlatih agar ia bisa membuktikan pada semua orang. Bahwa dia pantas berada di sini bukan hanya sekedar tampan, melainkan karena Nichkhun memiliki kemampuan yang patut untuk dihargai.

"Apa kau sudah berubah jadi patung?" celetuk Jaebeom sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Nichkhun.

Nichkhun tersentak. "Jay?"

"Ah, Damn," umpat Jaebeom pelan sambil memasang wajah pura-pura kesal. "Padahal aku sudah berniat membawamu ke museum patung untuk menukarkan patungmu di sana dengan uang. Mereka pasti membayar mahal untuk wajah tampan yang kau miliki."

Bukannya marah atau kesal dengan sindiran Jaebeom. Nichkhun malah tersenyum geli. Tahu kalau Jaebeom baru saja bermaksud menghiburnya.

"Jangan ambil hati omongan mereka." Kali ini Junsu yang ikutan nongol di samping Nichkhun. Sejak kapan? Mungkin karena Nichkhun yang terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai tak sadar dua anak laki-laki itu memerhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Junsu?" Sahut Jaebeom dengan nada tak suka. "Anak Thailand ini sama sekali tak mengerti bahasa korea. Jadi mana mungkin dia ambil hati omongan mereka." Jaebeom sengaja mengeraskan sedikit suaranya agar terdengar oleh kumpulan trainer penggosip di belakang mereka.

Mengerti isyarat permainan Jaebeom, Junsu pun ikut bergabung. "Benar juga." kata Junsu pura-pura baru tahu. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu beberapa kosakata Korea? Dengan begitu kau bisa tahu dengan apa yang orang-orang korea bicarakan?" suara Junsu juga tak kalah keras dengan Jaebeom. Membuat dua trainer di belakang mereka memasang wajah gugup.

"Sudahlah hyung." Nichkhun tersenyum. "Aku tak ingin cari ribut." Ia lalu berjalan keluar ruangan latihan.

Jaebeom memandang tak percaya ke arah punggung Nichkhun. "Mereka beruntung (tertuju pada dua trainer di belakang), Nichkhun orangnya baik dan cepat memaafkan orang."

"Benar," Junsu mengangguk di samping Jaebeom. "Kalau aku jadi Nichkhun, Aku pasti sudah meledak dan mengomeli keduanya."

"Kau lebih mending Junsu. Kalau itu aku. Mungkin sudah melayangkan tinjuku," Jaebeom memperlihatkan kepalan tinjunya di hadapan Junsu.

"Ck ck ck," Junsu menggeleng maklum. "Tidak heran kau dibesarkan di Seatle."

"Hyung!" kepala Nichkhun kembali nongol di pintu ruangan latihan. Memanggil Jaebeom dan Junsu. "Mau minum tidak?" tawar Nichkhun sambil menggerakkan jemari tangan sebagai gelas tembus pandang di depan mulutnya.

Jaebeom dan Junsu saling melempar pandangan. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar secara bersamaan dan memandang penuh binar pada Nichkhun.

"Mau~" seru keduanya kompak sambil berlari menyusul Nichkhun. Mumpung ada yang mau teraktir mereka.

"Jadi kita mau minum Bir di mana?"

"Kau gila yah Jaebeom hyung? Umur kita masih tujuh belas tahun. Belum cukup umur untuk membeli minuman keras."

"Maaf Junsu. Kau dan Nichkhun yang tujuh belas. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun."

"Percuma saja hyung. Meski kau mengaku begitu, penjual di toko tak akan ada yang percaya padamu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" heran Jaebeom menatap Junsu.

Nichkhun yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Junsu, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil memukul lengan Junsu yang juga ikut tertawa bersama Nichkhun. Sementara Jaebeom hanya bisa bengong melihat dua dongsaengnya itu menertawainya tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui.

Well, itu karena Jaebeom tak sadar dirinya lebih pendek dari Nichkhun mau pun Junsu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat...

Hwang Chansung, tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai kayu dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan keringat yang bercucuran membasahi baju seragam putih Taekwondonya. Tak lama ia kembali bangkit, dengan tongkat kayu di tangannya. Memasang kuda-kudanya. Bersiap kembali menghadap guru besar Taekwondo yang telah melatihnya selama ini.

"Hiyaaaaak..." Chansung segera berlari menyerang gurunya dengan tongkat kayunya. Ia lalu melompat tinggi, siap memberikan serangan dari atas...

_'Kalau Impiannya tak bisa ia raih. Maka ia akan mencoba mencari Impian yang lain.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Junho menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Mencoba mengontrol detak jantungnya dan menghapus kegugupannya. Bisa ia rasakan riuh rendah para penonton di balik panggung tersebut. Begitu namanya dipanggil oleh pembawa acara. Junho pun memantapkan hatinya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Berikan yang terbaik Lee Junho. Ini adalah babak final dari acara Superstar survival," kata JYP di balik meja juri.

Junho mengangguk mantap. "Aku mengerti." Begitu lampu panggung dimatikan dan digantikan dengan lampu sorot yang hanya tertuju padanya. Junho sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

_'Selama ia masih bisa bernafas, selama ia mampu dan selama ia masih memiliki ambisi yang kuat. Ia akan terus berusaha untuk meraih impian itu agar berada dalam genggamannya.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ok Taecyeon berdiri diam dalam baris antrian pembelian tiket pesawat internasional menuju Boston. Memegang dompetnya dan siap mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli sebuah tiket, tapi tangan Taecyeon terhenti untuk suatu alasan. Ia merenung dalam diam.

"Hey, kau jadi beli atau tidak sih?" Pria dewasa di belakang Taecyeon mulai tak sabar melihat kelakuannya.

Taecyeon tersentak. Lalu tersenyum, lebih tertuju untuk senyum pada dirinya sendiri. "Maafkan aku," ia membungkuk minta maaf, lalu keluar dari baris antrian pembelian tiket tanpa membeli satu pun tiket. Dengan keyakinan yang kuat, Taecyeon pun menarik kembali kopernya untuk keluar dari bandara. Membatalkan rencananya untuk pulang ke Boston, dengan sebuah senyum lebar penuh arti.

_'Sekali jatuh itu memang sakit, dua tiga kali ia jatuh juga akan bertambah sakit. Tapi segala rasa sakit itu pasti akan terbayar mahal setelah ia bisa meraih impiannya. Karena sebuah impian yang sangat berharga selalu memiliki sebuah tantangan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Jang Wooyoung memasang headset di kedua lubang di telinganya. Memasang volume keras musik yang ia dengarkan agar ia tak mendengar segela pembicaraan teman-teman siswa sekolahnya yang ia lewati tanpa senyum. Mereka membicarakan sikap Wooyoung yang berubah secara drastis. Terlihat lebih sombong karena tak pernah lagi menerima tawaran hang out bersama maupun bermain sepak bola yang biasanya selalu dilakukan Wooyoung bersama teman-temannya.

Raut wajahnya selalu tampak serius dan tanpa senyum yang biasa ia tampilkan. Ia lebih sering menyendiri mendengarkan musik dan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berlatih dance seorang diri, tanpa mau diganggu oleh siapa pun. Tekadnya begitu kuat untuk meraih impiannya sehingga ia tak akan peduli lagi dengan apapun yang dikatakan orang lain mengenai dirinya.

Karena mulai kejadian pertengkarannya bersama Ayahnya, tempo hari yang lalu. Wooyoung sudah bertekad untuk mengubah dirinya sendiri. Tak ada lagi Wooyoung yang cengeng, humoris, maupun manja seperti biasanya. Yang ada, Jang Wooyoung yang saat ini akan terlihat lebih kuat, dan lebih serius untuk bisa meraih impiannya.

_'Sebab sebuah kerja keras yang tinggi, pasti akan menghasilkan sebuah impian besar yang sangat memuaskan.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Ingin mengingatkan saja, ini sebuah Fan-Ficsi, bukan Real-History. Jadi jangan heran ada yang tidak cocok dengan kenyataan (misal kayak Nichkhun yang duluan menjadi trainer sebelum Junsu) meski ada beberapa yang diambil dari kisah yang 2pm sendiri pernah menceritakannya.

Seperti yang Aya pernah bilang sebelumnya. Fanfic kali ini lebih condong ke Friendship daripada romance. Makanya di awal-awal ini masih belum ada romance sama sekali -pundung-. Aya gak bisa ngebuat mereka saling jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, lalu berciuman, saling cemburu, mengungkapkan perasaan, ciuman lagi, lalu tamat. Aya gak bisa masukin romance picisan gituan dalam fic yang ini seperti fic-fic Aya sebelumnya *melas*. Mungkin akan sedikit lebih berbeda. Tapi Aya harap ini tak akan membosankan. Amiinnn...

* * *

**Terima kasih Review dan segala dukungannya~~**

XanDC9 : Annyeong haseyo, masih belum bisa ketemu komplit nih semuanya, :p

nhawoo : gak apa2 yang penting masih bisa komen walau telat. XD setidaknya Aya bisa tahu kalau chingu sudah baca...

siskayong : annyeong, salam kenal juga. ^^

Qhia503 : hehehe... Aya juga tetap suka Chanho! XD

Zayn key : Maaf, chapter ini sangat mengecewakan. Khunyoung momennya sama sekali gak muncul! Belum lagi wooyoung yang beruubah sikap. .. mianhe,,, :( ohya, lam kenal juga, ^^

Yesikashii : Maksunya, Aya bingung yang jadi pairing utama dan pemeran utamanya siapa? Okkay, Chanho, atau Khunyoung? hehehe... tapi mungkin Aya akan tetap bersikap adil.

chanana10 & born to beat : sip, Aya gak akan lama2in sampe update setahun kok *plaak

Asha lightyagamikun : Aya malah merinding saat Jun K bilang "mari berpacarran denganku" kesannya malah kok gampang banget ajak orang pacaran. —_—" hahaha... kalau Wooyoung yang berusaha keras ngomong indo Aya baru ngakak gak ketulung. lol.

N.s : Member 2pm yang ada di sini jumlahnya tujuh nanti. Aya bahkan berharap kalau mereka akan tetap terus menjadi tujuh *miris

Sibumhope : oke, apa sekarang sudah mauu komen yang macam"? xD

BooFishy : Yup, ini official pairing. Junbros? Aya sendiri selalu bingung dengan pairing itu, yang jadi Top & bottom itu siapa? keduanya terlalu cute sebagai uke *plaak

KidMoonLight : ceritain yg katanya junho sempet di benci anak 2pm? oh, oke, kita liat nanti. :)

JunKAY0430 : isi perjanjiannya Okkay kukira sudah jelas. Kembali bertemu di gedung JYPE sebagai trainer di bawah agensi yang sama. :D

Cho Akira : akan kubanyakin taecsu ama khunwoo ama chanho juga, diwaktu yang tepat. xp

gaemwon407 : Iya, Wooyoung kan emang paling terakhir masuknya. :D

renata : Maaf... Untuk romancenya di chap ini malah belum muncul sama sekali, :(

woojay : Ya, tentang friedship-romance 2pm sebelum debut.

Liya : Ahhh... mau donk mikir bareng ppyak-nya uyong *nah lho? kok gak nyambung #plaak.

Putree LEN : Tentu saja, meski Frienship, aya tetap masukin unsur romance nantinya. XD

weniangangel ; Iya, banyak dimasukin unsur nyatanya, maklum, Aya udah belum punya ide bagus lagi *plaak

Myeolchi & yuliafebry : Eh? PSP udah tamat chingu~… Silahkan dicek ulang... O,o

vio : Oke, lanjut, :D

nuneo2daKAY : hehehe... tau aja kalau KY TM n CH yg jadi pairingnya, tapi kalau pairing utama, masih belum yakin. Kayak di PSP kemarin, di chap awal pairing CH lebih kompleks, tapi begitu berjalan pairing TS dan KY bahkan lebih mendominasi daripada CH sendiri. Takutnya nanti di ff ini jg begitu, makanya gak berani nentuin main pairingnya siapa. :(

irnafith : Iya, fic ini beneran pengen beda dari lainnya. Tapi moga aja gak ngebosenin katena lebih condong ke friendship dari pada romancenya sendiri. —_—"

8Akita Fisayu : Moga aja kata 'fic bagus' itu tetap bertahan. Aminnn... :)

* * *

Berkenan memberikan saran lain maupun dukungan dan komentar apapun mengenai chapter ini pada Aya lewat kotak **Review**? *Berharap ada*

**~AyA~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Kedua

Sebuah bis kota berhenti di sisi jalan yang tampak sepi. Nichkhun pun turun dari bis tersebut seorang diri. Siang hari itu, setelah Nichkhun makan siang, ia segera meluncur ke gedung audisi dancer yang sudah diberitahukan JYP malam sebelumnya. Mulanya Nichkhun juga ingin mengajak Junsu dan Jaebeom. Namun Jaebeom sudah pulang ke Seatle sejak kemarin, begitu pula dengan Junsu yang kembali ke Daegu. Nichkhun sendiri tak bisa kemana-mana karena sebulan yang lalu dia sudah mengambil cutinya ke Thailand. Ia pun hanya bisa sedikit kecewa ditinggal pergi sahabat-sahabatnya selama dua minggu.

Di tengah perjalannya menuju gedung. Ia bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan kecil berumuran delapan tahun yang berdiri di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan. Wajahnya basah penuh air mata mendongak ke atas pohon dengan pandangan yang penuh harap. Nichkhun yang selalu peduli terhadap anak kecil tentunya tertarik untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Nichkhun berjalan mendekatinya, ikut mendongak ke atas pohon. Mendapati anak laki-laki lain -mungkin seumuran 13 tahun- sedang memanjat pohon tersebut. Wajahnya tampak chubby dengan perawakan remaja laki-laki kecil yang menggunakan topi agak miring ke samping. Dia duduk di tengah cabang pohon, tangannya terulur ke samping pada seekor kucing yang terjebak di salah satu batang pohon. Sepertinya ia hendak menolong anak kucing putih tersebut.

"Hati-hati Oppa. Jangan sampai Choco jatuh," seru anak perempuan kecil di bawah pohon sambil sedikit terisak. Nichkhun mulai paham sekarang.

Remaja laki-laki chubby yang berada di atas pohon itu melirik sekilas ke bawah, pada anak perempuan kecil tersebut. Lalu kembali menatap tajam pada kucing di hadapannya. "Yach! Kucing nakal, cepat kemari atau kubunuh kau," katanya tajam setajam tatapannya.

Nichkhun yang melihat dari bawah sweatdrop. Anehnya, kucing itu malah langsung nurut, berjalan menghampiri namja chubby itu. Tangis anak perempuan di bawah pohon berhenti, lega melihat kucingnya berada di pelukan sang penolong.

"Hei," Namja chubby yang berada di atas pohon itu menatap Nichkhun di bawah dengan pandangan datar. "Tangkap kucing ini."

"What?" Nichkhun masih bingung. Namun cepat tanggap menadah kucing putih yang dilempar oleh namja chubby itu. Ia lalu mendongak menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau nyaris membunuh kucingnya," protes Nichkhun.

"Tidak." Ia menjawab dengan nada datar tanpa rasa bersalah. "Malah aku baru saja menolongnya."

"Tapi setelah itu kau melemparnya."

"Dan kau sudah menangkapnya." dia benar. "Lagipula kalau aku terus memegang kucing itu. Kami tidak bisa turun."

Itu juga pembelaan yang benar. Tapi... "Kalau begitu untuk apa kau naik memanjat pohon menolong kucing kalau nantinya kau malah tak bisa turun?"

Namja chubby itu lagi-lagi menjawab dengan nada datar. "Karena bocah itu berisik sekali."

Nichkhun tersadar. Menoleh ke samping pada anak perempuan kecil yang dari tadi menarik baju Nichkhun untuk diberikan kucingnya. Nichkhun pun langsung berjongkok sambil memberikan kucing tersebut.

"Choco~" anak perempuan itu tersenyum senang. "Khamsahamida oppa." ia lalu mencium pipi Nichkhun sebagai rasa terima kasih. Lalu berbalik dan berlari kecil menjauh sambil membawa kucingnya.

Nichkhun tersenyum sambil kembali berdiri tegak. Ia menoleh dan mendongak lagi ke atas pohon. Terlihat raut wajah namja chubby di atas sana tak berubah memandang kepergian anak perempuan kecil tadi. Tidak tersenyum sama sekali, juga tidak cemberut sama sekali karena anak perempuan tadi tak berterima kasih padanya, malah tetap datar, seperti tadi.

Nichkhun menatapnya heran. Tapi Nichkhun lalu tersenyum ramah begitu mereka bertukar pandang. Kedua tangan Nichkhun terulur ke atas. "Ayo, giliranmu turun dari atas pohon," tawarnya dengan niat baik. Tapi namja itu tetap memandangnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Minggir," pintanya datar.

"What?"

"Kubilang minggir."

Nichkhun mengalah. Menggeser langkahnya ke samping dua langkah. Namja chubby itu pun langsung melompat turun. Sempat meringis kecil sambil memegang mata kakinya ketika ia mendarat di atas trotoar.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Baru saja Nichkhun hendak menyentuh pundaknya, namja itu menepis tangannya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku," tolaknya tak sopan. Setelah itu ia berjalan pergi tanpa bicara apa pun lagi.

Nichkhun memandang punggungnya dengan khawatir. Terlihat namja chubby berjalan dengan sedikit memaksakan diri pada sebelah kakinya. Jelas, kaki kirinya terkilir. Sebenarnya Nichkhun ingin sekali menolong. Namun begitu mengingat sikap namja chubby tadi tampak tidak bersahabat dan mereka juga tidak saling kenal, membuat Nichkhun ragu untuk menyusulnya. Dan Nichkhun pun hanya bisa berharap, namja chubby itu segera pulang dan mengobati kakinya.

Nichkhun berbalik, berjalan berlawanan arah dengan namja chubby tadi. Ia memasuki gedung audisi dancer lewat pintu belakang gedung. Tanpa tahu, bahwa namja chubby tadi juga memasuki gedung yang sama lewat pintu depan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Story, Our Secret"**

**Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Kedua**

**2PM**

**Friendship / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

.

.

.

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

* * *

**...**

Wooyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas. Jika saja ia tak ingat perjuangannya bisa sampai di sini, dan juga sebuah kesempatan menuju impiannya yang tak mudah ia dapatkan. Mungkin Wooyoung sudah menangis di bawah tatapan empat juri berwajah tegas di hadapannya, apalagi dengan nyeri pada pergelangan kaki kirinya yang baru saja terkilir, membuat kegugupannya semakin bertambah.

"Jang Wooyoung," Salah satu juri perempuan membaca profilnya dalam formulir. "Umur 16 tahun, dari Busan." Ia memandang Wooyoung dengan teliti. "Kukira kau masih smp usia 13 tahun," canda wanita itu tersenyum ramah, mencoba meringankan kegugupan Wooyoung yang tampak jelas dari wajahnya. "Apa kau sudah siap?"

Wooyoung mengambil nafas dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah berlatih dan bekerja keras untuk waktu yang lama. Ia sudah lebih dari sekedar siap. Hanya karena kaki kirinya sedikit terkilir tak mampu membuat ia mundur seketika. Benar. Wooyoung berucap penuh keyakinan dalam hati.

Ia mengangguk mantap. Musik mulai dinyalakan. Wooyoung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Alunan pertama musik masuk ke dalam telinganya, seolah bisa merasuk ke dalan tubuhnya.

One, two, three. Mata Wooyoung terbuka, raut wajahnya berubah lebih serius dan tubuhnya pun bergerak sesuai alunan musik. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya ada dia dan musik. Kegugupan serta rasa sakit pada pergelangan kakinya pun seolah hilang sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat para juri duduk, di belakang mereka, tepat di ambang pintu kedua dalam ruangan itu. Nichkhun berdiri dalam diam. Memandang Wooyoung dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Sekelabat memori tentang pembicaraannya dengan JYP sebelum audisi dancer dimulai kembali tergiang dalam benak Nichkhun.

_"You know Nick. You are lucky. Banyak anak di luar sana berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkan pelatihan trainee di bawah bimbingan kami. Mereka semua memiliki harapan dan impian besar yang tak ada batasnya dalam benak mereka. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu, bahwa kesempatan yang kau dapatkan ini tak boleh kau sia-sia kan saja. Apa yang sudah kau miliki saat ini, itu masih belum cukup membuat kau bangga pada dirimu sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah menganak emaskanmu."_

_JYP menatap sedih pada Nichkhun. "Justru aku kasihan padamu. Kau memiliki banyak potensi, tapi kenginanmu untuk mengasahnya masih jauh lebih kurang dari para trainee lain. Kulihat dari perkembanganmu. Kau lebih banyak bersenang-senang dari pada latihan. Dari banyaknya kelas trainee yang kutawarkan, kau hanya memilih dua di antaranya. Kelas nyanyi dan piano? Mengapa tak mencoba yang lain juga?"_

_JYP menepuk bahu Nichkhun. "Kupikir setelah mempertemukanmu dengan peserta Superstar survival bisa memotivasimu agar berlatih lebih giat. Tapi ternyata belum cukup, iya kan?" JYP lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kuharap setelah melihat semangat dari para audisi dancer kali ini bisa menggerakkan hatimu."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Sebuah senyuman tipis penuh kelegaan terukir di wajah Wooyoung setelah ia keluar dari ruang audisi. Ia lolos audisi pertama, dua minggu lagi ia dan beberapa anak yang lolos akan ditandingkan dalam penggelaran acara lebih besar dan juga di atas panggung show case audisi dancer yang diadakan JYP. Tiket menuju impian berupa bimbingan trainee di bawah agensi ternama JYP akan ia dapatkan jika ia berhasil masuk dalam tiga besar. Sedikit lagi menuju pulau impiannya akan tercapai.

Satu langkah yang diambil Wooyoung dalam koridor membuat ia meringis kecil. Sialnya, nyeri pada pergelangan kaki kirinya semakin bertambah setelah ia memaksakan diri dance dalam ruangan audisi tersebut. Sakitnya baru terasa saat ini.

Seseorang meraih lengannya tiba-tiba. Wooyoung menoleh. Belum sempat ia meprotes, namja yang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu meletakkan lengan Wooyoung melingkari leher namja itu dari belakang, meraih pinggang Wooyoung, membantunya berjalan.

"Hei. Apa yang-"

"Kakimu terkilir kan?" ia memotong sambil menoleh pada Wooyoung. Memperlihatkan wajahnya lebih jelas pada Wooyoung. Kini Wooyoung ingat, dia adalah namja yang ia temui di bawah pohon sejam lalu sebelum audisi di mulai.

Wooyoung memutus kontak mata mereka yang tampak dekat karena posisi keduanya, ia menunduk. "Sudah kubilang jangan pedulikan aku." tak ada nada memohon dalam pengucapannya, juga tak ada nada perintah, tetap datar, seperti biasa.

Nichkhun -namja tampan yang merangkulnya itu, menghela nafas dengan nada bosan. "Meski kau bilang begitu. Aku tak bisa berdiam diri terus mengetahui kondisimu sekarang. Kau beruntung karena aku tak meneriakimu di depan para juri tadi, mengatakan kepada mereka kalau kakimu terkilir dan tidak layak mengikiti audisi dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Wooyoung melirik Nichkhun dengan pandangan datar. Dalam hati ia heran dengan apa yang dibicarakan pemuda di sampingnya iu, karena Nichkhun sepenuhnya menggunakan bahasa inggris tadi, sementara Wooyoung sama sekali tak mengerti dengan bahasa asing tersebut.

Meskipun Nichkhun sudah belajar kosa kata bahasa korea, tetap saja, level koreanya belum berada dalam tingkat tinggi. Ia masih bisa memahami apa yang dibicarakan orang korea. Tapi untuk menyampaikan kalimat panjang lebar seperti tadi, masih tak manpu ia ola dengan baik dalam bahasa korea, hingga akhirnya ia lebih memilih menggunakan bahasa inggris. Namun sayangnya, lawan bicaranya kali ini sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia bicarakan.

Tak ada balasan dari Wooyoung membuat Nichkhun mengerti bahwa namja chubby ini tak mengerti bahasa inggris. Mendengus kecil, Nichkhun akhirnya kembali mengucapkan kosa-kata korea. "Ikut aku."

"Mwo?"

"Kubilang ikut aku."

Wooyoung mengalah. Dalam kondisi pergelangan kaki nyeri hebat, membuatnya percuma dalam melakukan perlawanan. Nichkhun membimbingnya ke bangku panjang di sisi pinggir koridor. Membantunya duduk.

"Stay here."

Wooyoung memandang Nichkhun yang berdiri di hadapannya dalam diam.

Nichkhun mengela nafas pelan. "Maksudku," ia menggaruk tengkuknya, mencari kosa kata korea yang ia hafal. "Tetap di sini. Kemana-mana, jangan. oke?" setelah itu ia pergi menuju sebuah ruangan dalam gedung.

Wooyoung sempat tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Nichkhun. Kosa kata koreanya masih buruk, gumamnya dalam hati.

Tak lama Nichkhun kembali sambil membawa sepasang sandal biasa. Sempat mengehela nafas lega melihat Wooyoung masih berada di tempatnya. Dalam diam, Nichkhun berjongkok di hadapan Wooyoung.

Ia sempat mendongak memandang Wooyoung yang sejak tadi berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Nichkhun mencoba tersenyum ramah. Namun malah terlihat kaku karena Wooyoung tetap saja datar menatapnya. Tak ingin terlihat lebih canggung lagi, Nichkhun menunduk melihat kaki Wooyoung.

"Kakimu, emm, let me, emm," Nichkhun merutuk dalam hati. Mengapa ingatannya mengenai kosa kata korea malah mendadak hilang. Wooyoung yang sejak tadi diam juga sama sekali tak bisa membantunya. "Maksudku. Kakimu ini... biar sebentar ku pegang." semoga saja ia tak salah memilih kosa kata.

Perlahan ia melepaskan ikatan sepatu Wooyoung sebelah kiri. Tak ada perlawanan dari seempunya, menandakan ia sudah mendapatkan izin. Dalam diam, Nichkhun mengeluarkan kaki Wooyung, melepaskan kaos kaki hitamnya, mengusap pergelangan kakinya dengan salep yang Nichkhun bawa, lalu mengurutnya perlahan.

Wooyoung memperhatikan gerakan Nichkhun dalam diam.

"Aku belajar ini dari ibuku saat aku terkilir waktu kecil." Nichkhun bersyukur akhirnya ia bisa mengingat lagi kosa kata korea dengan baik, meski aksen korea yang ia pakai tetap terlihat aneh. "Ini pijatan Thailand. Sekilas akan terasa sakit. Tahan sebentar yah?" Pijatan jemari Nichkhun mendadak mengeras.

"Aghh!" Wooyoung tersentak. Ujung matanya mulai berair saking nyerinya pergalangan kakinya, seolah tulang kakinya baru saja patah saat Nichkhun memekuknya secara tiba-tiba. Namun rasa sakit itu cuma berlangsung beberapa detik.

Nichkhun mendongak. Merasa agak bersalah mendengar namja chubby yang duduk di hadapannya tadi memekik kesakitan. Namun ia malah terkejut tak menyangka melihat ekspresi Wooyoung. Bukan sebuah tatapan tajam dengan raut wajah datar yang ia dapat seperti sebelumnya.

Di atasnya itu, Wooyoung menunduk sambil menatap Nichkhun dengan mata berair. Bibir tipis merah mudanya mengerucut kesal dengan ekspresi wajah baby face yang hendak menangis di tempat. "Kau jahat. Itu sakit sekali bodoh," meski perkataannya masih terdengar tak sopan, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan layaknya bayi yang sedang merengek.

Nichkhun mengerjap, dalam diam, ia terperangah.

.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung mengucek matanya, mengusap air mata yang nyaris jatuh ke pipi chubbynya. Sial, padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak boleh cengeng. Tapi rasa sakit pada tulang kakinya tadi memang kelewat sakit saat namja itu menekuknya. Wooyoung kembali menatap Nichkhun yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Apa? Terkejut karena aku bisa nangis? tanya Wooyoung dalam hati dengan heran.

Ia lalu kembali menarik kakinya dari pegangan Nichkhun. Rasa nyeri pada tulangnya sudah sirna. Sepertinya pijatan itu memang mujarab untuk menyembuhkan otot kaki yang terkilir. "Apa kau sekolah di kedokteran?" tanya Wooyoung, kembali dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresinya sambil menatap pergelangan kakinya.

Nichkhun kembali mengerjap menatap raut wajah Wooyoung. Bagaimana bisa ia berubah begitu cepat? Seolah ia memiliki kepribadian ganda yang berkebalikan? batin Nichkhun bertanya. Ia lalu menggeleng dalam diam. Kepalanya kembali menunduk. Melepaskan sepatu Wooyoung yang satunya lagi. "Untuk jaga-jaga sebaiknya kau menggunakan sandal dulu." Ia menunjuk sandal biasa yang tadi ia bawa. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya dua minggu lagi saat audisi final dancer." Secara tidak langsung, Nichkhun menyarankan mereka untuk bisa bertemu lagi.

Wooyoung menurut dalam diam. Menerima sepatunya yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam kantong kresek oleh Nichkhun, dan menggunakan sandal biasa yang dipinjamkannya. Wooyoung berdiri, diikuti oleh Nichkhun di depannya.

Wooyoung merunduk singkat. "Khamsahamida," ujarnya sopan meski masih dengan nada datar.

"Ndeh." Balas Nichkhun sambil tersenyum ramah.

Wooyoung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah pelan. Rasanya ajaib, karena nyeri pada kakinya benar-benar hilang.

"Tunggu dulu!" Seruan Nichkhun di belakang menghentikan langkah Wooyoung. "Ini mungkin terdengar agak klise, tapi," Nichkhun mengusap tengkuknya dengan gerakan ragu. Menatap punggung Wooyoung yang terdiam tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ada jeda tak mengenakkan ketika Wooyoung terdiam tanpa menjawab langsung. Ia lalu menoleh memandang Nichkhun di belakang sambil menjawab datar. "Di bawah pohon."

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku." Nichkhun menggeleng. "Sebelum itu, tapi..." Nichkhun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Aku lupa di mana dan kapan?" Nichkhun langsung mendesah pasrah. "Hah. Apa hanya perasaanku saja yah?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Wooyoung memandangnya dalam diam. Tanpa kata, ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Nichkhun tanpa pamit.

.

.

.

.

.

Di luar gedung. Langkah Wooyoung terhenti tanpa sebab. Ia merunduk menatap sandalnya.

"Dulu eskrim, sekarang sandal. Kapan aku bisa membayar itu semua?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Di dalam kantornya, JYP tampak merenung sambil menatap beberapa lembar kertas profil beberapa anak-anak muda. Dua lembar pertama berada paling atas, lengakap dengan foto di sudut kanan dengan nama masing-masing anak. Ok Taecyeon. Hwang Chansung.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tahu-tahu Rain masuk ke dalam kantor JYP. Menatap atasannya di balik meja dengan pandangan heran dan terkejut. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk di kursi di balik meja sang pemimpin. "Hyung. Aku tak mengerti dengan itu semua?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan?" protes JYP polos. Balas memandang heran pada Rain.

Rain mendesah sejenak. "Rumor itu. Mereka bilang kau lagi-lagi menambah daftar anak murid trainee kita. Kenapa? Padahal jumlah trainee kita sudah sangat banyak. Dan banyak pula yang belum bisa kita debutkan karena anggaran perusahan belum cukup. Mengapa lagi-lagi menambah trainee baru untuk tahun ini? Bukannya itu hanya akan membuat trainee lama yang tak kunjung debut menjadi lebih tertekan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu hyung."

"Aku salah yah?" JYP malah bertanya dengan pandangan melemas. "Padahal aku hanya ingin menampung mereka semua yang memiliki potensi dan kemampuan besar. Membimbing mereka menuju impian yang mereka inginkan."

"Tapi kau juga harus melihat kemampuan perusahaan kita sendiri. Membimbing mereka semua mungkin bisa, tapi membuat mereka debut satu-persatu butuh biaya yang lebih besar. Apa hyung tak memikirkan hal itu? Jangan mencoba menutupinya dariku, karena aku tahu keuangan perusahaan agensi ini mulai menurun sejak boy band G.O.D membubarkan diri. Apa kau tetap akan bunuh diri dengan perusahan ini demi mendukung impian anak lain?"

JYP merenung. Ia menyandarkan diri pada badan kursi sambil menghela nafas lelah. "Akan kucoba mencari jalan keluar lain. Tapi aku akan tetap menampung mereka."

"Hyung!"

"Jihoonie," panggil JYP pada Rain sambil tersenyum."Kudengar kau punya cukup banyak tabungan. Bagaimana kalau mendirikan agensi entertaiment lain?" usulnya.

Rain menatap JYP dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Yah, mungkin saja kau berminat untuk membimbing sendiri beberapa trainee kami dan membuat mereka debut."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Pada hari pertama Junho menjalani status barunya sebagai trainee di JYP. Ia dikejutkan dengan kedua remaja laki-laki bertumbuh tinggi yang tahu-tahu langsung berlari memeluk tubuh kecil Junho, begitu Junho melangkahkan kaki pertama kali memasuki ruang latihan para trainee.

"A-apa yang -heks- hei! akhu thak bhisa bhernafas!" Ia meronta sekuat tenaga. Melepaskan rangkulan dua Gain yang nyaris membuatnya mati di tempat. "Yach! Kalian mau membunuhku!" sungutnya kesal sembari meraup nafas dalam-dalam setelah ia terbebas dari rangkulan maut tersebut.

Chansung dan Taecyeon, kedua pelaku itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa menatap Junho.

"Tunngu dulu." Junho langsung tersadar melihat kehadiran kedua teman sesama peserta superstar survival-nya itu berada di ruang latihan trainee gedung JYPE bersamanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran.

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja untuk berlatih," jawab Chansung dengan nada polos.

"Tapi kan, bukannya kalian-" Junho menghentikan kalimatnya. Kalian kan seharusnya sudah tereliminasi di SS, dan aku yang jadi juaranya. Bukannya hanya aku yang diterima jadi trainee di sini. Mengapa mereka juga ikut? batinnya bertanya bingung.

Menyadari kebingungan Junho dari wajahnya, Taecyeon pun menjelaskan. "Kami hanya trainee percobaan. Kami diberi kesempatan kedua oleh JYP-nim. Selama dua minggu kami akan dilatih dan diuji, kalau perkembangan kami bagus. Ada kemungkinan kami jadi trainee tetap di sini." Taecyeon tersenyum lebar penuh gembira. "Ohya bukan hanya kami berdua saja kok. Mereka juga." Taecyeon lalu menunjuk tiga anak lain di sisi ruangan yang Junho kenal juga sebagai peserta superstar survival bersamanya dulu.

"Wow," Junho speechless, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Matanya lalu beralih pada Chansung di sampingnya yang sejak tadi memandang Junho dengan senyuman lebar. "A-apa?" tanya Junho gugup dan sedikit merinding menerima tatapan lekat begitu.

"Junho-ya~" Chansung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Kangen~"

Junho langsung berkelit, ketika Chansung nyaris kembali membawanya dalam pelukan beruang. "Tidak Channie. Jangan pelukan mematikanmu lagi." protes Junho, melompat bersembunyi di balik punggung Taecyeon. "Dia akan membunuhku hyung! Kali dia akan membunuhku," adunya pada Taecyeon.

"Oh ayolah Junho, hanya sekali~"

"Tidak Channie. Tidak mau."

"Aaah... Kalian membuatku pusing," Taecyeon yang berada di tengah-tengah mulai oleng sendiri. Namun kedua maknae seolah tak mendengar keluhan Taecyeon dan terus mendorong maupun menarik tubuh Taecyeon ke kanan dan kiri sebagai tameng hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tempat ini semakin sempit," keluh Jokwon sinis melihat ruang latihan mereka semakin bertambah orang. "Dan semakin membosankan." tambahnya lagi. Secara tidak langsung ia mengeluh kesal dengan dirinya yang sudah menjadi trainee di tempat ini selama empat tahun, tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia segera debut.

"Oppa," Min yang berjongkok di sampingnya ikut mengadu sambil cemberut. "Padahal aku juga trainee lama. Tapi mengapa aku malah merasa asing di tempat ini. Makin hari makin banyak wajah baru." Min mulai merasa minder sendiri. Malu karena dia adalah trainee lama yang tak juga kunjung debut.

Suara ramai penuh canda tawa dan pekikan terdengar di sisi lain ruangan. Keduanya menoleh mendapati tiga anak baru tampak bersundau gurau di sana. "Ah," Min segera berdiri bangkit, menatap ketiga trainee baru dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Bukankah itu pemenang Superstar survival kemarin?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu. Yang mirip Rain Oppa."

Mata Jokwon menyipit, memandang sosok Junho dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa apa?" sebuah suara cempreng menyahut. Menghentikan gerakan canda Junho dan Chansung, begitu pula dengan Taecyeon yang menoleh ke sumber suara.

Jokwon, sebagai trainee dengan tingkatan sunbae memdekati mereka dengan penuh percaya diri. Min dan dua trainee lain mengikutinya dari belakang. "Kau," Jokwon menunjuk Junho. "Kau pemenang Superstar survival, kan? Kau bisa apa sampai menang dalan ajang berbakat itu?" nada suaranya masih terdengar sopan. Tapi tatapan matanya terlihat meremehkan.

Junho masih bingung dengan penyambutan yang kurang bersahabat itu. "A-aku-"

"Dia bisa ngedance," tambah Chansung cepat dengan nada semangat dari samping Junho.

"Dan juga bisa menyanyi," imbuh Taecyeon sama semangatnya mendukung sang teman.

"Benarkah?" tampang Jokwon terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Coba tunjukkan."

Junho balas memandang Jokwon dengan tatapan tajam. Jujur, Junho sama sekali tak suka jika ada seseorang yang meremehkan dirinya. Ia pun menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam ngedance, diiringi suara beatboxing dari Taecyeon di belakangnya. Chansung bertepuk tangan riuh sambil tersenyum lebar ketika Junho megakhiri dancenya. Tapi tatapan Jokwon yang tampak meremehkan tak juga berubah.

"Coba kalau menyanyi?" tantang Jokwon lagi, menandakan ia tidak puas maupun terpesona dengan keahlian Junho dalam dance.

Junho mengangguk. Dalam diam menahan emosinya terhadap sang sunbae. Dengan rasa percaya diri ia mulai bernyanyi. Kali ini Taecyeon dan Chansung di belakang Junho ikut menjetikkan jari atau pun menambahkan suara layaknya penyanyi latar, dengan gerakan lebay yang dibuat-buat. Begitu Junho selesai bernyanyi, Chansung dan Taecyeon sama kompaknya bertepuk tangan riuh layaknya penonton. Namun tetap saja tatapan Jokwon yang meremehkan itu tak berubah.

"Hanya itu?" Jokwon mengangkat alis sambil meneliti penampilan Junho. "Kau masih butuh banyak berlatih," cibirnya mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Lalu berbalik pergi. Samar-samar Junho masih mendengar komentar Jokwon yang berjalan pergi bersama teman- temannya. "Aku tidak percaya dia bisa jadi juara dalam ajang itu."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Oppa?"

"Apa kau tak melihatnya dengan baik, Min? Jaebeom hyung dan Junsu hyung bahkan lebih bagus darinya saat pertama kali jadi trainee dua tahun yang lalu di sini. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mereka."

Junho menahan nafas penuh emosi. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ada hak apa mereka membandingkaannya dengan trainee lain? Mereka tak tahu bagaimana perjuangan Junho bisa sampai di sini. Mereka tak punya hak menilai Junho sebelah mata. Sama sekali tak berhak meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Junho-yah..."

Sebuah tangan hangat mengenggam telapak tangannya, mengusap tangan Junho sambil berusaha menghilangkan kepalan tangan Junho yang tampak mengeras. Junho menoleh, mendapati Chansung yang menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau hebat," hiburnya menenangkan. Membuat segala emosi Junho seolah memudar dalam sekejap.

Taecyeon menepuk sebelah bahu Junho sambil berbisik. "Mereka hanya iri," dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat.

Sejenak Junho tersenyum kecil. Ia menunduk, menatap tangan Chansung dan membalas tautan jemari panjang tersebut. Mungkin, jika ia tidak memiliki pegangan seperti ini, dia akan lepas kendali. Dalam hati Junho bersyukur dengan kehadiran Chansung dan juga Taecyeon di sisinya.

Sementara itu, Taecyeon yang masih berdiri di sisi mereka, menatap punggung Jokwon dengan penuh tanda tanya. Kalau ia tadi tidak salah dengar, Jokwon menyebutkan nama Junsu, iya kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Seulong membuka kaos t-shirt-nya, berniat mandi sore. Namun cahaya blit kamera beserta bunyi jepretan pengambilan foto layaknya paparazi mengejutkannya. Ia panik, buru-buru menutupi atas badannya yang sudah telanjang. Menoleh ke sumber cahaya dan suara, ia mendapati teman trainee-nya mengambil foto setengah telanjangnya dalam kamar mandi sambil nyengir jahil.

"Yach! Yach!" bentak Seulong kesal. "Sialan kau Junsu! Matikan itu! Hapus-hapus!"

Junsu yang berdiri di luar pintu kamar mandi, menunjukkan cengiran lebar super jahil. "Tidak akan. Ini buat kenangan kita semua selama trainee."

"Kenangan apanya? Yach!" Seulong hendak merampas kamera Junsu, namun Junsu sudah cepat melarikan diri. "Yach! Kim Junsu! Jangan mentang-mentang kau baru pulang dari Daegu membawa kamera baru, kau bisa jadi paparazi gadungan di sini!" serunya dari pintu kamar mandi. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara tawa jahil Junsu yang semakin menjauh. "Aissh. Dasar anak itu. Akan kubalas nanti."

Tawa senang Junsu sambil melihat hasil-hasil foto dari kamera digital, tak kunjung berhenti. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendapatkan hiburan di tengah-tengah kejenuhannya terhadap masa-masa latihan trainee yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sambil menunggu masa debut yang entah kapan akan terjadi, bukankah lebih menyenangkan membuat kenangan bahagia pada masa trainee. Dan juga, foto-foto pradebut para trainee yang lucu-lucu dan memalukan pasti akan menjadi kenangan yang menghibur di masa datang.

Junsu berjalan di dalam gedung asrama para trainee sambil melihat sekeliling. Mencari objek -atau korban yang bagus. Coba kalau Jaebeom sudah kembali dari Seatle, mereka berdua bisa jadi patner bagus dalam pengambilan gambar anak-anak trainee lain. Sementara Nichkhun, ah, Junsu tak tahu di mana anak Thailand itu. Ia tak bertemu dengannya sejak Junsu kembali dari Daegu siang tadi. Lagipula, Junsu yakin kalau Nichkhun sama sekali tidak asik diajak untuk menjahili orang, anak itu terlalu baik. Beda dengan Jaebeom dengan dirinya. Bukannya jahat, tapi sedikit nakal dan jahil tak masalah kan?

Lagi-lagi Junsu terkekeh geli melihat foto wajah panik Seulong dalam kameranya. Ia terus saja berjalan sambil menunduk sampai tak sengaja menabrak tubuh seseorang. Kamera yang Junsu bawa nyaris terjatuh karena tabrakan tersebut. Seperti gerakan slow motion, tangan Junsu buru-buru menangkap kembali kameranya, dan sepasang tangan lain pun ikut membantu menangkup tangan Junsu bersama kameranya.

"Huf, nyaris saja," gumam Junsu legah, masih menunduk menatap kameranya. Ia hendak menarik tangannya beserta kameranya, namun tangan lain yang menangkup tangannya tak kunjung melepas pegangannya. "Hei," Junsu hendak memperotes sambil mendongak. Tapi apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuat ia kehilangan kata.

Di hadapannya, tubuh tinggi Taecyeon menjulang. Menatap lekat Junsu seolah berusaha meneliti sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam di tempat, dalam kebisuan penuh arti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Di belakang panggung show case audisi final dancer, tepat di bawah tenda besar yang merangkap sebagai ruang tunggu audisi itu tampak ramai. Beberapa anak remaja usia 13 sampai 17 tahun berkumpul, menunggu nomor audisinya di panggil. Beberapa dari mereka datang bersama ayah, ibu, saudara, atau dengan teman. Hanya Wooyoung yang datang seorang diri. Berdiri di sisi ruangan, bersandar di dinding, kedua tangan bersembunyi di balik saku jaketnya, kepala menunduk menatap lantai dengan diam.

Sesekali ia melirik ke samping. Melihat anak laki-laki seusianya bertanya pada ayahnya tentang penampilannya. Sang Ayah tersenyum, memberi semangat dengan menepuk bahu anaknya sambil berkata dia tak boleh gugup. Wooyoung mengalihkan perhatianya, kini tertuju pada anak lain yang diberi pelukan oleh kakaknya sambil mengutarakan kata semangat. Ada juga anak perempuan yang hampir menangis karena gugup langsung diberikan ciuman kening dari ibunya agar tenang.

Kepala Wooyoung kembali menunduk. Meski raut wajahnya masih tampak datar. Namun dibalik pandangan mata kosongnya ada secerca rasa cemburu. Tak ada satu pun diruangan itu yang menyadari keluhan Wooyoung dalam hati yang berkata...

.

.

.

.

Mengapa hanya aku yang merasa sendiri dan terasingkan?

.

.

.

.

"Hei."

Wooyoung mendongak. Melihat kehadiran Nichkhun yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Kau tidak lupa bawa sandalku kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Dalam diam, Wooyoung sedikit membungkuk mengambil kantong plastik di samping kakinya. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Nichkhun, tanpa membalas senyumannya.

Nichkhun mengambilnya dan mengecek isinya. Ia lalu kembali menatap Wooyoung yang terus saja menunduk, terlihat tanpa minat sama sekali. Ada apa? Bukankah seharusnya ia bersemangat menghadapi babak final audisi dancer nanti?

Wooyoung terus melihat ke bawah. Melirik sepatu Nichkhun di depan kakinya yang tak kunjung pergi. Sebuah tepukan pada kepalanya membuat Wooyoung sedikit tersentak. Ia mendongak melihat Nichkhun yang tersenyum sambil memgacak rambutnya gemas.

"Kau harus semangat! Nanti kuberikan es krim gratis lagi untukmu kalau kau menang. Arrachi?"

Mata Wooyoung melebar sempurna, walau hanya sekilas. Namun cukup menggambarkan bahwa ia terkejut dengan tindakan Nichkhun.

"Hei, Nichkhun." Seorang namja berkalung staf dalam acara itu memanggil Nichkhun dari pintu tenda. "Di situ kau rupanya. Kau dicari songsaenim. Cepat." pintanya.

Seperti sebuah Dejavu. Nichkhun mengangguk. Melirik Wooyoung sambil kembali mengacak rambut namja chubby itu dengan gerakan childish. "Sampai jumpa lagi," kini ia menambahkan dengan senyuman penuh arti sambil menatap Wooyoung yang sejak tadi terpaku. "Pastikan kau dapat eskrim gratis dariku lagi. Oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wooyoung, Nichkhun sudah beranjak pergi keluar tenda.

Wooyoung kembali menunduk diam. Perlahan ia tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di pipi chubby-nya. "Dia ingat," bisiknya kecil. Dan sebuah penyemangat tersendiri untuk memenangkan lomba ini semakin besar dirasakan oleh Jang Wooyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Wow. Ini pertama kalinya Aya ngegambarin sosok kerennya Wooyoung sebagai uke di sini. Hahahaha... #plak

Kalau ada yang menduga bahwa Aya adalah penggemarnya JYP-nim, sampai-sampai karakter JYP di sini dibuat kelihatan baik sekali. Berarti dugaan anda benar. SAYA memang penggemarnya JYP! *ketahuan deh#plak*

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak yang masih setia baca dan ninggalin Review!**

**JunKAY0430** : Gak belibet kok reviewnya. Senang dapet reviewnya, kirain chingu udah gak tertarik lagi baca ficnya aya. :p

**XanDC09** : hehehe... Tenang. Mereka sudah Aya pertemukan lagi dengan masing-masing pasangan(?)nya.. *smirk

**1YoungshiID** : iya, tapi moga aja friendship n Romancenya juga bisa seimbang. XD

**Liya** : Terima kasih! ppyak mau saya culik aja deh... :p *kabur bareng ppyyak #plak

**thiez** : Makasih banyak! yee... sama2. Tetap semangat juga baca terus n ninggalin review! :D

**ridho1054** : Waaah... silent reader berubah jadi pereview dengan review terpanjang! Daebak! Pertahankan! Love it! (senang dapat review panjang) *Senyum2 gaje baca komentnya,*

**wonkyu ebie** : Makasih. XD oke...^^

**Asha lightyagamikun** : Makasih atas koreksinya. :) Humor yah? Gak kepikiran masukin humor, tapi kalau gak ada humor, cerita memang selalu kerasa bosan. Tapi moga aja humorku gak kerasa garing. Jaebeom emang pendek untuk ukuran laki-lakii korea, tinggi badannya 170cm. :p

**Difa Khunyoungie** : Wah, susah juga kalau nasib galaunya sama kayak Wooyoung, moga aja saeng bisa dapat balasan dari kerja keras yang setimpal seperti Wooyoung. Amin... :)

**1/2 c2 Guest** : Udah panjang gak nih chingu? :)

**siskayong** : Khunyoung dah ketemu kembali! :D

**zayn key** : hahaha... Aya sampai ngakak baca komenmu yang bilang "sabar ya oyoung kegagalanmu akan berbuah Nickhun#plakk" Kita SEHATI *tawa laknat.

**irnafith** : semuanya serasa asli? *speechless* hhehehehe... benar, tapi tetap aja, kalau gak ada romance rasanya jadi datar, sedatar wajah Wooyoung *Plaak.

**nuneo2daKAY** : Tebakan chingu benar! Khunyoung ketemu di audisi, meski bukan sebagai peserta audisi yang sama. :p

**Myeolchi **: Yup. kalau udah selesai baca fic PSP-nya nanti, jangan lupa direview yah? :D

**Akita Fisayu** : hehehe... iya-iya. Terimakasih.^^

**weniangangel** : eh? ngehabisin satu bungkus tisu? yang benar? *kagak percaya

**woojay** : begitu yah... *pundung* makasih atas teguran dan sarannya, nyaris saja aya keluar jalur. moga yang ini tak begitu membosankan lagi... :)

**mrs okcat :** Amin... makasih masih mau baca ff Aya~ ^^

**Putree LEN** : Hehehe... ya silahkan dinilai aja sendiri. :)

**afiati** : komennya dan masuuuuk! makasih yah udah mau ninggalin review :D

**nhawoo** : hehehe... makasih. Bagus deh kalau gak membosankan. ^^

**4Annaun** : Terima kasih banyak atas diktenya ^^, memang salah saya nulis nama GD, mian, sudah saya perbaiki kok. :D

**gaemwon407 : **Khunnie tdk ikut audisi, dia langsung direngkrut jd trainee saat ketemu sama JYP d karnaval jalanan di amrik, kalau tidak salah. O,o

* * *

Masih berkenan kah memberikan saran lain maupun dukungan dan komentar apapun mengenai chapter ini pada Aya lewat kotak **Review**? *Berharap ada*

**~AyA~**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Rival

Kim Junsu berjalan santai di lorong asrama trainee sambil menunduk mengamati hasil fotonya pada kamera yang ia bawa. Sesekali ia terkekeh geli. Saking asiknya sampai tak sadar dengan kehadiran namja lain yang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. Ok Taecyeon berdiri diam di tempat memandang Junsu yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sampai akhirnya Junsu tak sengaja menubruk tubuh tegapnya.

Kamera yang Junsu bawa sempat tergelincir dari pegangannya dan nyaris terjatuh ke lantai di antara mereka, jika saja Taecyeon tak segera membantu menangkup kamera itu dengan sekaligus menangkup kedua tangan Junsu yang menadah kameranya.

Junsu menghela nafas legah melihat kameranya selamat tanpa melihat orang di hadapannya. Namun begitu ia ingin menarik kameranya kembali, sepasang tangan yang memegangnya tak mau melepaskan tangan Junsu. "Hei," Junsu hendak memprotes sambil mendongak ke depan. Akan tetapi bibirnya malah terbuka tanpa suara. Tak menyangka dengan siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

Taecyeon juga tetap terdiam, menatap lekat Junsu seolah ia sedang mencoba mengkorfimasi wajah di hadapannya dengan ingatannya mengenai wajah yang pernah ia lihat dua tahun yang lalu.

Entah pemikiran apa yang sedang berkecamuk di masing-masing benak mereka. Tapi mereka seolah menikmati keheningan dengan saling menatap selang beberapa detik.

Suara obrolan para trainee lain yang lewat tak jauh dari mereka, baru bisa menyentakkan Junsu dari keterpukauannya. Ia segera menarik paksa kameranya, melepaskan kontak kulit antara tangan mereka, sekaligus melepas kontak mata mereka dengan melirik ke arah lain.

Taecyeon juga ikut tersadar. Ia berdehem pelan, menggaruk lehernya dengan gerakan grogi sambil menatap lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" akhirnya Junsu bisa menyeruakan suaranya, meski terdengar dengan nada sinis karena menutupi kegugupannya.

Taecyeon mengerjap terkejut, dengan raut wajah bingung ia menjawab. "Aku, aku sudah jadi trainee baru di sini."

"Benarkah?" Junsu sempat tersenyum gembira. Namun buru-buru ia cepat menghilangkannya dengan menggantikan raut wajah yang lebih tenang. "Kalau aku sudah dua tahun jadi trainee di sini. Berarti aku sekarang adalah sunbaemu. Ingat aku sunbae-mu," ia berucap dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri. "Sudah dua tahun aku di sini. Dua Tahun!" ulangnya lagi sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya di hadapan Taecyeon, dengan menekankan perkataan dua tahun. Seolah memprotes tentang jangka waktu yang ia ambil selama...

.

.

.

.

...menunggunya.

Taecyeon agak tersentak, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum geli menahan tawa melihat tingkah berlebihan Junsu yang agak kekanakan. Mengapa tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya? "Maaf," ucapnya singkat sambil nyengir geli.

Junsu cemberut. Merasa tersinggung karena Taecyeon seolah tak menganggap serius ucapannya. "Jangan menertawaiku. Aku sunbaemu di sini!" sungutnya dengan aksen Daegu yang begitu kental.

Taecyeon langsung menghentikan senyumannya. Berdiri tegak menghentakkan kaki layaknya prajurit militer. "Maafkan aku Sunbaenim!" Ia membungkuk 180 derajat di hadapan Junsu, bertingkah seolah Junsu adalah komandannya.

Junsu sempat terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian giliran Junsu yang tersenyum geli menahan tawa melihat Taecyeon terus membungkuk patuh di hadapannya. "Bagus, bagus. Itu baru junior yang sopan," Junsu bersekap dada layaknya bos. "Ya sudah. Sana gih, Pergilah latihan dengan giat."

"Aku mengerti sunbaenim." Taecyeon kembali berdiri tegak. Ingin kembali menatap wajah Junsu, namun Junsu malah langsung beranjak jalan, hendak pergi melewati Taecyeon tanpa berbicara lagi.

"Tunggu!" Taecyeon meraih lengan Junsu untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Junsu menoleh dengan heran. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa hanya itu..." Taecyeon memandang Junsu penuh harap. "...yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Sebelah alis Junsu terangkat dengan heran. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa lagi?"

Sekilas ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terpancar dalam wajah Taecyeon. "Ah, tak apa," perlahan Taecyeon melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Junsu. Memaksakan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Kau boleh pergi Sunbaenim. Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas trainee." Taecyeon berbalik. Berjalan lesu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Junsu.

Junsu mendesah kecil. "Yach," ia memanggil pelan. Tapi Taecyeon tak menanggapi dan terus berjalan pergi. "Aissh. Asal kau tahu saja, aku baru kembali dari Daegu tadi siang. Dan otakku terlalu lelah tak mau diajak kompromi untuk berpikir. Kalau kau mau aku mengatakan sesuatu, bilang saja. Jangan membuatku bingung!" Tapi Taecyeon tetap berjalan pelan menjauhi Junsu tanpa menoleh.

"YACH!" kali ini suara Junsu lebih keras. Tapi Taecyeon masih kukuh untuk terus berjalan pergi. "Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?" Junsu mulai habis kesabaran. "Yach! Ok Taecyeon!" nama lengkap itu pun akhirnya keluar dari bibir Junsu setelah dua tahun Taecyeon tak pernah mendengarnya secara langsung.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Story, Our Secret"**

**Chapter 4 : The Rival**

**Cast : 2PM**

**Friendship / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Seluruh cast milik dirinya sendiri**

**Fanfic ini milik Sayaka Dini sendiri**

**Dan Sebagian faktanya milik takdir Tuhan**

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

"Yach! Ok Taecyeon!" seruan Junsu sempat bergema di koridor gedung asrama tersebut.

Langkah Taecyeon otomatis terhenti. Ia menoleh dan berbalik dengan cepat menghadap Junsu. Matanya menyiratkan pikiran tak sangka dan juga kebahagiaan mendengar namanya disebut. Sementara Junsu malah berjalan mendekat ke arah Taecyeon sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Yach! Orang macam apa kau?" Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk dada Taecyeon. "Seharusnya yang marah di sini adalah aku! Karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu selama dua tahun tanpa kabar sama sekali! Mengapa kau malah mendadak datang dan ngambek padaku, hah?" protes Junsu.

Dimarahi seperti itu, Taecyeon malah tersenyum lebih lebar. Seolah ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak terlihat menyesal. Senyuman anehmu itu bahkan terlalu besar."

"Itu karena aku terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Junsu tersentuh, tapi ia menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dengan langsung menatap sepatu Taecyeon. Wajah Junsu langsung menyerngit aneh menyadari pakaian apa yang dipakai Taecyeon. "Astaga," ia menatap Taecyeon tak percaya. "Mengapa kau masih saja memiliki selera pakian yang begitu buruk? Apa-apaan ini? Kau memadukan warna hijau terang dengan celana orange? Apa kau ingin jadi manusia lampu lalu lintas berjalan?"

Taecyeon merengut malu dengan menggaruk lengannya. "Aku terlalu sibuk berlatih agar bisa lulus audisi dan menyusulmu, makanya aku tak sempat belajar untuk memperbaiki selera berpakaianku."

Lagi-lagi Junsu tak bisa membalas perkataan Taecyeon. Ia menghela nafas, lalu bersekap dada. "Well, apapun itu..." Junsu menatap Taecyeon, dan akhirnya Junsu memberikan sebuah senyuman manis yang selama ini Taecyeon rindukan. "... Selamat datang dan bergabung bersama kami sebagai trainee JYPE. Ok Taecyeon."

Taecyeon tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk ikut tersenyum bahagia membalas tatapan Junsu. "Ndeh. Mohon bantuannya Kim Junsu."

Junsu mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Taecyeon untuk berjabat tangan padanya. Tapi yang terjadi malah Taecyeon menarik tangan Junsu dan merangkulnya tanpa aba-aba. Memeluk Junsu posesif sambil membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

Wajah Junsu memerah seketika setelah mendengar bisikan Taecyeon. Buru-buru ia melepaskan pelukan Taecyeon sambil memandang namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan antara kesal dan malu. "Apa kau sudah gila? Kita di Korea bukan di Amerika. Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh!"

Taecyeon terkejut dengan reaksi Junsu, tapi tiga detik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum geli saat melihat Junsu berbalik membelakanginya dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Taecyeon dengan langkah grogi.

Saat akhirnya langkah kaki Junsu sudah cukup jauh dari Taecyeon dengan berbelok di ujung koridor. Kaki Junsu berhenti melangkah. Ia menunduk dengan wajah memerah menatap lantai. Kalimat dari bisikan Taecyeon tadi seolah bergema dalam pikirannya. Membuat jantungnya semakin memompa tak terkendali.

_"Aku merindukanmu, Junnie,"_

Mengapa kalimat yang seharusnya terdengar wajar diucapkan oleh teman yang tak pernah bertemu selama dua tahun, malah terdengar tidak wajar bagi Junsu. Seolah kalimat biasa itu menjadi luar biasa dalam pendengaran Junsu.

_"Aku merindukanmu, Junnie,"_

Sekali lagi, Junsu merona dalam diam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Bruuk

Jokwon tersungkur di atas lantai sambil memegang rahangnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia memandang terkejut dan tak percaya pada orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Yach! Lee Junho! Mengapa kau meninjuku?" sungutnya tak terima.

Beberapa trainee lain mulai mendekat pada kekacauan itu. Salah satu dari mereka yang berstatus trainee lama menatap Junho tak percaya. "Yach! Beraninya kau anak baru!"

Sementara Junho masih berdiri di tempat sambil menunduk menatap tangannya sendiri. Tangannya agak bergetar, seolah ia sendiri juga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "A-aku..."

Bisikan-bisikan tak mengenakkan mulai bermunculan di sekitar mereka dari para trainee yang ada dalam ruangan latihan itu. Sebagian besar menyalahkan sikap Junho yang tak sopan terhadap sunbae.

Salah satu trainee membantu Jokwon kembali berdiri tegak, dan lainnya mulai mendorong kasar bahu Junho, membuat Junho melangkah mundur. Joo, yeoja teman Junho di Superstar survival tak terima dengan sikap sunbae yang mengkasari Junho. Trainee muda lain yang pernah berteman dengan Junho di SS juga mulai membela Junho, meski mereka tak tahu akar permasalahannya.

"Mungkin Jokwon sunbae sudah melakukan kesalahan pada Junho."

"Yach! Apa kau tak bisa melihat dengan benar? Jelas-jelas bocah ini sudah meninju Jokwon kita. Jokwon yang korban di sini, mengapa malah kau salahkan?"

Saling menyahut dan berdebat dengan kasar, nyaris saja para trainee lama dan para trainee baru bertengkar dengan adu pukul jika saja Jokwon tidak segera berteriak dengan kencang.

"Hentikan!"

Semua berhenti. Junho masih saja menunduk dalam diam.

"Ada apa ini?" Jaebeom muncul di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah terkejut melihat para trainee berkumpul di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan saling melempar ekspresi tak bersahabat.

"Hyung..." Jokwon masih saja memegang pipinya yang masih nyeri sambil memandang kedatangan Jaebeom dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tapi lidahnya kelu, tak berani mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dia baru saja meninju Jokwon!" lapor trainee lain yang berada dalam pihak Jokwon sambil menunjuk Junho. "Kita harus melaporkannya pada pembimbing agar dia dikeluarkan."

"Tidak." Junho tersentak. Langsung mendongak dengan mata yang sama berkaca-kacanya dengan Jokwon. "A-aku tidak-" Ia menoleh ke arah Jaebeom, hendak mengeluarkan kata pembelaan. Tapi ia malah terkejut melihat kehadiran Chansung yang berdiri di belakang Jaebeom, di ambang pintu masuk, menatap Junho dengan pandangan tak percaya juga sirat kekecewaan.

Pikiran Junho langsung kacau. Tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Sementara seisi ruangan menatap Junho meminta penjelasan. Jokwon masih saja memegang pipinya dalam diam sambil menatap lantai.

"Ada apa?" Jaebeom kembali bertanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Bukannya menjawab. Junho malah melangkah mundur, dan langsung berlari ke arah pintu kedua yang tak dihalangi Chansung, berlari keluar ruangan. Chansung ikut berbalik, keluar ruangan mengejar Junho.

Jaebeom menatap kepergian keduanya dengan pandangan heran. Lalu kembali beralih pada Jokwon yang masih menatap lantai dalam diam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jaebeom mulai melangkah mendekati Jokwon. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi menurutku," Jaebeom bersekap dada. "Junho tak mungkin memukulmu kalau kau tak memancing emosinya."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Dia memiliki temperamen buruk, seharusnya sebagai sunbae kita sudah tahu hal itu. Junho memang salah karena sudah memukulmu, tapi kau lebih salah lagi karena sudah memancingnya agar memukulmu." tiga belas tahun tinggal di Seatle membuat Jaebeom seolah sudah terbiasa menghadapi perkelahian semacam itu, dan dia selau tahu di mana titik permasalah yang menyebabkan sebuah perkelahian itu.

Sebelah tangan Jokwon terkepal kuat memandang Jaebeom penuh amarah. "Kau tak tahu di mana letak permasalahannya! Jadi jangan sok menceramahiku!" Jokwon mendorong bahu Jaebeom kasar ke samping dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

"What?" Jaebeom menyadari tatapan teman trainee lainnya. "Hei. Aku tak berpihak pada siapa pun. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Junho duduk termenung di salah satu anak tangga darurat dalam gedung trainee tersebut. Terdengar suara pelan langkah kaki turun tangga di belakangnya. Tak perlu berbalik dan mengeceknya, Junho sudah bisa menebak siapa itu.

Chansung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Junho dengan gerakan pelan. Agak takut jika saja Junho masih dalam bad moodnya dan tak ingin ditemani. Tapi nyatanya Junho masih saja terdiam menatap anak tangga di bawahnya tanpa melirik Chansung di sampingnya.

"Junho-yah."

Tak ada balasan.

"Aku baru saja dari toko game favoriteku dan membeli kaset game terbaru. Mau memainkannya di asrama bersamaku?"

Junho langsung tersenyum kecil, walau sesaat. Tak menyangka dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chansung padanya. "Aku salah," ia bergumam tak nyambung sambil menatap telapak tangannya sendiri.

Mengerti maksud Junho, Chansung membalas dengan sok bijak. "Aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Tapi orang yang baik pasti juga pernah melakukan kesalahan. Setelah itu, orang baik akan menyadari kesalahannya, menyesalinya, berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, dan berusaha untuk memperbaiki maupun membalas kesalahan di masa lalunya itu dengan kebaikan di masa datang. Intinya, dia tetap akan menjadi orang baik dengan melakukan kebaikan lain di masa datang tanpa ada kesalahan lagi."

Junho tersenyum miring memikirkan perkataan Chansung. "Tapi, Bagaimana kalau aku selamanya bukanlah orang baik? Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku sudah berubah menjadi orang..." Junho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. "...yang jahat..."

Chansung menghela nafas. Lalu mendongak menatap susunan anak tangga yang berbentuk persegi di atas mereka. "Sebenarnya. Tak ada orang jahat di dunia ini. Pada dasarnya naluri semua manusia itu baik. Hanya saja karena kalah dengan ego, kalah dengan nafsu, kalah dengan kesabaran, kalah dengan kecemburuan, membuat mereka menjadi lebih nakal dan menjadi manusia dengan kelakuan yang buruk."

Chansung melirik Junho di sampingnya yang sejak tadi menunduk. Memberanikan diri, ia meraih telapak tangan Junho dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Dan sebagai teman terbaikmu, aku tak akan membiarkan kau menjadi orang yang buruk."

Junho tersentuh. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi ia masih bisa menahannya. Jemari tangannya pun turut menggenggam tangan Chansung. "Terima kasih Chansung." Junho tersenyum menatap tautan jemari tangan mereka.

Chansung ikut tersenyum memandang senyuman di wajah Junho yang tak lagi murung. "Sama-sama Junho."

"Tapi Chansung. Mengapa kau tak bertanya padaku?"

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Tentang aku, yang..." sedikit ragu Junho meneruskan. "...memukul Jokwon sunbae."

Chansung kembali tersenyum lebar. "Aku percaya padamu. Meski kau tidak mau cerita. Aku tahu kau tak akan melakukan hal bodoh begitu jika tak ada penyebabnya. Tapi ya tetap saja..." Chansung sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Menunggu agar Junho menoleh padanya. Setelah itu dia baru melanjutkannya dengan nada was-was yang dibuat-buat. "...sepertinya aku harus lebih berhati-hati denganmu. Bagaimana kalau aku akan menjadi korban pemukulanmu selanjutnya?"

Junho cemberut. "Jangan bicara begitu. Aku janji tidak akan mau memukul orang lagi. Apalagi kau."

"Jangan bilang begitu," kini wajah Chansung malah berubah panik. "Bagaimana kalau ada orang buruk yang akan memukulmu suata saat nanti? Masa kau tak mau membela dirimu dengan memukul balik mereka?"

Junho tersenyum. "Kan ada kau. Teman terbaik yang katamu akan selalu berada di sisiku. Lagipula kau sangat jago dalam taekwondo kan?"

"Ah. Kau benar." Keduanya lalu tersenyum bersama.

Junho meluruskan kakinya ke anak tangga di bawah, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. "Baru tiga bulan jadi trainee di sini, nyaris membuatku gila dengan semua ini," keluhnya. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum penuh arti. "Untung kau ada di sini." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Chansung yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Chansung terdiam di tempat. Menatap surai rambut kepala Junho yang menyentuh pipinya, sambil menelan ludah gugup. Nyaris ia ingin mencium puncak kepala Junho, namun cepat tersadar dan memandang ke atas dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. "Iya," gumamnya pelan sambil menerawang. "...untung aku ada di sini..." Lalu ikut tersenyum penuh arti sambil menikmati genggaman tangan mereka.

Begini saja sudah cukup...

.

.

.

.

.

... iya kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak perkelahian antara Junho dan Jokwon. Selama itu pula Junho dan Jokwon tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Ya, meskipun sebelumnya mereka memang jarang berbicara. Tapi pertengkaran mereka itu terlihat begitu jelas dengan sikap keduanya yang selalu menghindar satu sama lain di mana pun mereka bertemu. Bukan sebuah tatapan tajam maupun sinis yang mereka lemparkan, malah keduanya selalu tak ingin menatap satu sama lain seolah dibalik pertengkaran dingin mereka, tersirat ada rasa bersalah dari masing-masing pihak. Meski mereka tak ingin menyatakannya secara langsung.

Junho tak pernah mau meminta maaf duluan dengan perilakunya yang sudah meninju Jokwon. Karena menurut pendapat Junho bukan dia yang sepenuhnya salah dalam pertikaian itu. Di sisi lain, Jokwon juga tak ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mendatangi Junho. Karena sebagai sunbae dan lebih tua dua tahun dari Junho, membuat Jokwon merasa memiliki harga diri yang lebih tinggi.

Sore hari itu, Junho keluar dari salah satu kantor pembimbing trainee dengan wajah lesu. Salah satu guru pelatih mereka memberikan peringatan pada Junho. Bukan karena masalah perkelahiannya dengan Jokwon, meskipun nyaris seluruh trainee tahu tentang perkelahian itu tapi mereka semua tutup mulut dan tak ada yang berani melapor pada pelatih. Penyebab Junho ditegur adalah karena rapor perkembangannya selama ditraining tiga bulan ini, sama sekali tak mendapatkan perkembangan baik yang signifikan.

Mereka bilang, kemampuan Junho nyaris masih sama dengan saat ia pertama kali masuk menjadi trainee tiga bulan lalu. Ini mengecewakan. Karena sebenarnya, tempat pelatihan di sini tak melihat kemampuan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan Junho, melainkan bagaimana proses yang dijalani Junho selama latihan dan juga seberapa besar peningkatan kemampuannya selama ditraining.

Junho tak bisa mengelak ketika ditegur langsung seperti itu. Karena memang begitu adanya. Banyak tekanan yang ia dapatkan dari pandangan trainee lama membuat Junho tak pernah merasa nyaman dan berkosentrasi dalam latihan. Sedangkan trainee baru dan temannya sesama ajang superstar survival dulu, lebih sering menyanjung Junho sebagai juara SS dan malah meminta Junho untuk sering mengajari mereka. Terlalu banyak bermain-main bersama trainee lain untuk menghilangkan stress, juga termasuk faktor yang membuat Junho sempat melupakan tujuan utama menjadi trainee di sini.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas frustasi. Menyesali tingkah labilnya selama ini. Seharusnya kau fokus Junho, fokus. Teriaknya dalam hati. Ia lalu mengambil tempat duduk di bangku panjang di aula gedung pelatihan JYP. Istirahat sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang terasa penat. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, sudah ada dua yeoja trainee yang lagi mengobrol asik. Mau tak mau Junho juga mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Trainee baru lagi untuk tahun ini?"

"Iya. Kudengar ada tiga, mereka adalah juara dan pemenang perlombaan dance yang diadakan JYP tiga bulan lalu."

"Tiga bulan lalu? Mengapa baru jadi trainee sekarang? Seharusnya kalau sudah menang mereka langsung terdaftar jadi trainee baru seminggu setelah menang."

"Itu dia yang jadi permasalahannya. Kudengar dari rumor yang ada, JYP kelebihan trainee. Makanya ia tak bisa langsung memasukkan trainee baru lagi tahun ini tanpa ada yang dikeluarkan."

"Astaga! Dikeluarkan? Jadi maksudmu..."

"Benar. Itu artinya, akan ada trainee yang dikeluarkan secara sepihak oleh JYP tahun ini. Makanya mereka baru bisa menerima para pemenang dancer itu sebagai traine baru untuk menggantikan trainee yang keluar."

"Itu mengerikan. Aku harap itu bukan aku."

"Aku juga. Karena itu kita harus giat berlatih."

Kedua yeoja itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membuang gelas kartun minuman dan plastik roti mereka ke tempat sampah. Lalu berjalan pergi menuju kelas trainee, meninggalkan Junho yang duduk sendiri di ujung bangku lain.

Tubuh Junho kaku di tempat dengan sinar mata yang memancarkan keterkejutan dan ketakutan. Dalam diam ia kembali mengingat perkataan sang pelatih padanya di kantor lima menit lalu.

_"Karena rapor perkembanganmu tak meningkat. Kau nyaris dikeluarkan oleh JYP. Tapi untungnya beliau masih memberikan kau kesempatan dua minggu lagi untuk memperbaiki rapor perkembanganmu. Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang kau harus benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh Lee Junho. Agar JYP tak jadi mengeluarkanmu secara sepihak dari sini."_

Junho pikir sang pelatih hanya main-main padanya agar Junho giat berlatih. Tapi ternyata, itu memang teguran yang serius. Junho benar-benar terancam dikeluarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki ruang latihan dance, sudah terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan para trainee di dalamnya. Dari ambang pintu masuk, Junho bisa melihat kerumunan trainee lain di tengah ruangan. Mengitari seorang namja chubby yang membungkuk memberikan ucapan terima kasih. Sepertinya dia baru saja menunjukkan kebolehan dancenya sebagai trainee baru, dan ternyata trainee lain mengakui kehebatannya dalam dance.

"Itu keren, Wooyoung-shhi," sahut Jokwon di antara kerumunan traine itu. "Aku serius. Pantas saja kau menang dari seluruh ribuan peserta lomba dancer yang diadakan JYP. Wah, Daebak!" Jokwon beretepuk tangan memujinya. Sama sekali tak sadar dengan kehadiran Junho di ambang pintu.

"Khamsahamida," namja chubby itu membungkuk sopan, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar tanpa menunjukkan sebuah senyuman. Seolah ia memiliki aura tersendiri untuk membuat orang segan terhadapnya.

Tapi di sisi lain dari para sebagian trainee yang menerima keadaannya. Ada Junho yang berdiri di ambang pintu menahan segala emosinya. Jelas ia menatap Wooyoung dengan pandangan tak suka atas kehadiran trainee baru itu. Apalagi jika ia mengingat perkataan dua trainee sebelumnya dan juga teguran sang pelatih padanya

_"Akan ada trainee yang dikeluarkan secara sepihak oleh JYP tahun ini. Makanya mereka baru bisa menerima para pemenang dancer itu sebagai traine baru untuk menggantikan trainee yang keluar."_

_"Lee Junho. Karena rapor perkembanganmu tak meningkat. Kau nyaris dikeluarkan oleh JYP."_

Dalam hati Junho bertekad. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya tersingkirkan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya, Jang Wooyoung merasa malu dan tersanjung mendapatkan segala pujian dari trainee senior terhadapnya. Jujur, ia begitu gugup dan senang karena berhasil menjadi trainee baru di bawah bimbingan JYP. Tapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senang dan gugupnya dibalik sikapnya datar. Kalau tidak seperti ini, mereka mungkin pasti tak akan menghargainya. Karena jika ia bersikap malu-malu atau pun manja seperti aslinya secara terang-terangan. Mereka pasti tak akan percaya kalau Wooyoung sudah berumur 16 tahun —seumuran dengan Jokwon— dan malah mengira Wooyoung berumuran dua tahun lebih muda dan tak mempercayainya sebagai juara dalam ajang pemenang dance. Itu lah yang ada dalam pikiran Wooyoung. Lagipula, ia merasa sudah nyaman bersikap datar seolah ia tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Padahal diam-diam ia sangat peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Di antara pujian trainee lain yang dilontarkan terhadapnya. Padangan Wooyoung tak sengaja melihat ke luar jendela kaca persegi panjang di sisi ruangan, dimana sosok Nichkhun kebetulan berjalan di luar ruangan melewati ruang latihan dance tersebut.

Seolah mendapat panggilan batin, Nichkhun ikut menoleh ke dalam ruangan. Dari luar jendela kaca ia bisa melihat Wooyoung berdiri di sekitar trainee lain. Nichkhun pun langsung menghentikan langlahnya. Memandang Wooyoung lewat kaca jendela sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak lupa ia melambai tangannya semangat dengan isarat bibir yang mengatakan "Annyeong~" sebagai sapaan.

Namun teman Nichkhun yang lebih pendek darinya -Jaebeom- yang tadinya berjalan bersama Nichkhun. Kini berbalik dan menyeret lengan Nichkhun untuk kembali berjalan ke suatu tempat karena mereka sedang buru-buru.

"C'mon Nichk. Kita akan terlambat ke kelas vokal."

Nichkhun sempat cemberut tak suka ketika Jaebeom menariknya dengan paksa. Tapi ia tetap menyempatkan diri kembali menoleh ke arah jendela ruangan latihan dance. Memberikan senyuman lebar sambil kembali melambai pada Wooyoung. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi melihat Wooyoung karena batas ujung jendela kaca telah terlewati.

Dalam ruangan. Wooyoung menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan senyumannya dari pandangan trainee lain.

"Hei, Kau." Sebuah suara asing menyahut.

Otomatis Wooyoung menoleh ke sumber suara, diikuti para trainee lainnya. Dari ambang pintu, seorang namja sipit berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau yang memenangkan lomba dancer itu. Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa basa-basi Wooyoung langsung menjawab dengan nada datar. "Jang Wooyoung imida."

"Kalau aku Lee Junho imida," ia membalas dengan nada yang lebih tegas. "Aku yang memenangkan ajang Superstar Survival. Jadi kita sama-sama juara dalam ajang berbakat yang berbeda."

"Oh," gumam Wooyoung singkat. Meski terlihat tak peduli, tapi sebenarnya mata Wooyoung memerhatikan tingkah Junho dengan lekat. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat sinar tertekan dan ketakutan dalam pancaran mata Junho. Namun dengan cepat sinar itu segera tergantikan dengan tekad dan ambisi yang begitu kuat.

"Karena itu," Junho kembali memandang Wooyoung dengan tegas. "Aku ingin menantangmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menantangmu dalam dance battle."

Sempat terjadi keheningan yang menegangkan di dalam ruangan itu dengan pusat perhatian tertuju pada Junho maupun Wooyoung yang disekelilingi trainee lain.

Wooyoung tersenyum tipis, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai kecil dari bibir tipis merah mudanya. "Oke, Kuterima tantanganmu."

Bagi Wooyoung, ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang lebih menarik.

Tapi bagi Junho, ini akan menjadi pembuktian bahwa ia masih layak berada di sini sebagai trainee...

.

.

.

.

...atau malah tidak layak.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Dan chingu lebih memilih mendukung siapa?

Kalau di fic lain aya yang "Ultra lover", Wooyoung dan Junho jadi sahabat sejak kecil, kalau di fic "My namja is beautiful," Wooyoung dan Junho jadi teman sekamar, sedangkan di fic "PSP" mereka jadi saudara kembar. Dan akhirnya, di fic "OS OS" Mereka akan jadi rival! *tawa laknat#plaak

Kapan yah mereka bakalan kujadikan pasangan? #plak*Aya ditebas Chansung-dihantam Nichkhun.

* * *

**Azula : **emm... gak yakin cerita bisa sampai ke mereka sukses, mungkin hanya sampe 2pm debut, yahh, qt lihat aja nanti.

**XanDC09** : akhirx woo masuk, eh? Pertemuanx Taecsu so sweet yah? Aya pikir masih kurang manis :p hehehe...

**BusanBoy :** Noona? Wah, akhirx ada juga reader Aya dari kalangan hottest cowok, senangnya~ XD kalo ttg karakter woo, tenang aja, nnti jg pasti bakalan balik lagi, :D

**1YoungshiID** : seneng dengerx chingu suka ma karakter woo di sini, ada yg gak suka juga ternyata. Klo JYP, Aya bukan penggemar fanatik jg, hanya sekedar suka karena dia syg banget ma anak di2kx, n segala atidutx, suarax juga keren abis, coba klo Aya gak pernah lihat wajahx n hanya dengar suarax, mungkin Aya sudah jd penggemar nomor satu, lol

**JunKAY0430 : **hahaha... Kirain gak ada yg nyadar ma sempilan humor yg Aya masukin ttg kemunculan Seulong, XD Aya doain agar penyakit lupax bisa ngilang :p

**febrijang namjakpop** : enggak jg kok, tp menurut Junsu n Jokwon, kesan pertama kali mereka saat Wooyoung jadi training itu, terlihat cool, karena wajahx datar, tp begitu kenal, mereka bru tahu sisi dalam woo kayak gimana, humoris n manjax gk ketulung XD

**syahroh alhalim **: kemana aja ampe ketinggalan? Moga yg ini gak ketinggalan lagi yah, :D

**inkballoon :** ah, Aya kira chingu gak tertarik dg fic ni karna lebih condong k friendship drpd romance picisan, taux ternyata ketinggalan updatex :p ahh, terlalu manis yah? Kirain moment mereka masih kurang. Makasih banyak pujianx :D

**Putree LEN** : enggak kok, Jokwon bukan org jahat, cuma agak nakal aja, seperti yg diblg Chansung d atas :p Terima kasih, senang dgrx masih setia mau baca n ngereview ^^ gak membosankan kok, malah senang ngeliat ada review yg panjang :D

**mrs okcat :** okey, makasih ^^

**myjunkey** : maaf, yg kemarin memang sedikit Taecsux :3

**thiez** : jeongmal? Bisa ngubah mood chingu jd good? Keren #berbinar sendiri, Makasih-makasih ^^

**Qhia503 :** Ketinggalan yah? Apa memang Aya terlalu cepat update ya?

**nicckendwi : **Oke :D

**eLfa chan : **terbiasa tangan keriting? Lama2 tangan Aya malah jadi mi keriting #plak, klo 1hr 1update, bisa2 aya tewas d tempat :p Aya 2h jarang buka internet, emang ada Khunyoung moment terbaru seperti apa chingu?

**Sueha :** dan begini lah yg terjadi~ #nunjuk scene di atas.

**christina : **hehehe... Aya jg gk nyangka fic Aya dbilang CETAR, makasih chingu~^^

**nuneo2daKAY** : maaf yah, terpaksa ngebuat chingu gak suka dg jokwon, -_-, itu krna Jokwon ngerasa klo kemampuan Junho masih biasa aja. Memang Junho pernah cerita sprti itu, katanya, saat pertama kali jd traine Jokwon langsung mengujix, tp Jokwon kayak gak puas dg kemampuan Junho saat itu, gitu katax.

**weny** : oke chingu, Aya paham kok dg nicknamemu ini ^^ Waah 1bungkus chitato, paling suka tuh, bagi dunk ke Aya #maunya~

**Liya **: Uyong ngejar Aya gara2 ppyak dicuri? Sekalian aja Aya curi Uyongx #plak-diburu Khun

**irnafith :** Aya juga sama kok manisx kayak Wooyoung #narsis amat, Ehh? Dilarang membawa kabur Wooyoung, nanti Nichkhun akan memburumu lho...

**N sv : **hehehe... Meski bahasa KY rada gak nyambung di awal, mereka tetap aja saling terpikat :D

**zayn key **: ah ah ah, maaf, jangan jewer Aya, tenang aja, Wooyoung pasti akan Aya balikin ke sikap semula, :3

**afiati : **klo di chap ini bikin gimana?

**nhawoo **: hehehehe... Makasih chingu~ ^^

**siskayong **: emang Uyongie sangat unyuuu~ tenang, sifat uyong gak selamax gitu. Wong aslinya kan sifat uyong kan gak gitu, jd pasti nanti akan balik lg, :D

**woojay : **yee... Akhirnya bisa dibilang fun lagi, makasih~ ^^

**gaemwon407** : iyaaaa... Khunnie memang hebat, baik sekali pula ~ :D

.

.

.

.

* * *

Makasih banyak yang udah mau **review~**

Ayo **Review** lagi, Biar buat nyemangatin Aya update lagi dengan masukan dan komentar kalian, anggap itu sebagai upah Aya nulis cuma2 di sini, :D

**~AyA~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Be Friend

Layaknya sebuah sekolahan, selain menyediakan ruangan kelas pelatihan, gedung training JYPE juga menyediakan dua ruangan khusus untuk loker para trainee. Satu ruangan khusus loker namja, dan satunya khusus yeoja. Dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa loker yang berjejer rapi milik loker masing-masing trainee. Di mana mereka bisa menyimpan kebutuhan mereka selama ditraining, tanpa harus mondar-mandir ke gedung asrama trainee di seberang jalan gedung pelatihan tersebut. Sekaligus menghemat waktu mereka selama menjalani masa trainee.

Jokwon, adalah salah satu trainee yang sekarang lagi asik menukar sepatunya dalam lokernya sendiri. Baru saja ia hendak menutup pintu lokernya, ia mendengar obrolan dua trainee namja di depan loker samping yang tak jauh darinya, yang menarik perhatian Jokwon. Karena mereka menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi Jokwon sendiri.

"Yang namanya Lee Junho itu kan?"

"Ah, iya. Juara satu ajang Superstar survival itu."

Jokwon terdiam di depan loker tanpa menutup pintunya. Membiarkan dirinya tertutupi oleh pintu loker yang menghalanginya dari dua namja trainee tersebut.

"Kehebohan apa lagi yang dia buat?" tanya salah satu namja dengan nada meremehkan. "Aku heran dengannya. Padahal bawaannya selalu diam, tapi dia selalu saja menarik perhatian orang. Mentang-mentang dia sudah jadi juara sejak menjadi trainee."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Anak itu terlihat sombong. Saat latihan saja, dia terlihat seperti sok mengajari trainee baru sementara dia tidak latihan. Mungkin dia merasa kemampuan yang ia miliki sudah berada di atas awan. Benar-benar," trainee itu mendecak tak habis pikir. "Ohya. Sabtu lalu kudengar dari Leesou kalau Junho meninju Jokwon di depan trainee lain."

"Aku juga sudah dengar itu. Kupikir itu hanya gosip. Tapi sepertinya benar. Pantasan saja kemarin dia sangat berani menantang trainee baru di depan kami."

"Menantang?"

"Hm. Dia menantang battle dance pada juara satu pemenang dancer. Bukankah dia sangat berani?"

Namja satunya langsung tertawa mengejek. "Itu bukan berani lagi namanya, tapi sangat bodoh. Mengalahkan sang juara pemenang dance dengan battle dance. Dia pikir dirinya siapa?"

"Jangan bicara begitu. Dia hanya cari perhatian agar tak dikeluarkan."

"Apa kau bilang? Dikeluarkan?"

"Ssth.. jangan bilang siapa-siapa." kali ini temannya itu menggunakan suara yang lebih pelan. "Aku dengar kabar ini dari Sonmin yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan pelatih. Katanya, Junho terancam dikeluarkan dan digantikan oleh trainee baru yang memenangkan lomba dancer itu."

"Apa? Kau serius?" katanya dengan nada terkejut. "Wah... daebak. Coba kau bayangkan, Sang juara satu ajang Superstar survival, tak sampai enam bulan jadi trainee di JYPE sudah dikeluarkan secara paksa. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat memalukan nantinya?" dia tertawa geli.

Braak!

Kedua namja itu tersentak. Mereka menoleh dan terkejut melihat Jokwon membanting pintu lokernya sendiri.

"Kalian masuk trainee sejak tahun berapa?" Jokwon bertanya sinis, bersekap dada sambil meneliti wajah kedua trainee di hadapannya. "Cih, baru satu tahun saja sudah sok sendiri. Kenapa tidak pergi latihan saja daripada menggunjing orang lain. hah?" serunya kesal.

Tanpa menunggu balasan mereka, Jokwon berbalik pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Saat melewati ujung baris jejeran loker, Jokwon terkejut melihat sosok Wooyoung juga ada di sana.

Bersender pada sisi loker dengan mata tertutup. Kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri dengan ujung sepatu yang dihentakkan kecil. Seolah sedang menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengar dari kedua headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

Jokwon menghela nafas kecil, lalu kembali berjalan melewati Wooyoung keluar ruangan. Mengira bahwa namja itu sama sekali tak mendengar obrolan trainee tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, perlahan mata Wooyoung terbuka. Dalam diam ia menunduk menatap lantai, seolah sedang merenung.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia berbalik untuk menghadap pada lokernya sendiri. Membuka loker baru yang ia miliki sejak kemarin, lalu mengambil sebuah mp3 untuk dipasangkan pada ujung headset, yang sejak tadi bersembunyi dalam sakunya tanpa terhubung dengan alat media musik apapun.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Story, Our Secret"**

**Chapter 5 : Be Friend**

**Cast : 2PM**

**Friendship / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Seluruh cast milik dirinya sendiri**

**Fanfic ini milik Sayaka Dini sendiri**

**Dan Sebagian faktanya milik takdir Tuhan**

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

Lewat jam sepuluh malam. Lee Junho menyelinap masuk ke dalam gedung pelatihan trainee JYPE yang tampak sepi. Niatnya ingin berlatih dance sendirian tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Namun begitu ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangan latihan dance, dari kaca jendela di pintu terlihat cahaya lampu yang sudah menyala dalam ruangan itu. Menandakan sudah ada yang memakainya.

Junho membuka sedikit pintu itu, melihat dari sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Suara musik RnB dari lagu Beat it - Micheal Jackson diputar di dalam ruangan, dan seorang namja chubby sedang berlatih dance seorang diri di sana. Itu Jang Wooyoung. Dia sudah mendahului Junho menggunakan ruangan tersebut.

Junho menghela nafas pelan. Tinggal dua hari lagi mereka akan bertanding dalam dance battle yang diusul oleh Junho sendiri. Entah Junho harus merasa khawatir atau legah karena Wooyoung nampaknya menanggapi serius tantangannya.

Terlihat dari bagaimana Wooyoung begitu serius bekerja keras dalam latihan dancenya seorang diri. Junho memerhatikan tiap gerakan lenturan tubuh Wooyoung dalam diam. Junho akui, dia hebat. Pantasan saja dia memenangkan lomba dance JYP, dan trainee lain mengakui kehebatannya. Tapi mengetahui hal itu bukan membuat nyali Junho menciut. Sinar mata Junho malah terlihat makin membara, seolah memotivasinya untuk bisa melampaui trainee baru tersebut.

"Junho?"

Junho agak tersentak mendengar panggilan itu di belakangnya. Sontak ia berbalik menemukan Nichkhun berdiri di hadapannya, dengan menenteng sekantong plastik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di depan pintu?" tanya Nichkhun heran. Ia melirik ke dalam ruangan melalui sela pintu yang dibuka oleh Junho. "Ahh. Kalau kau mau latihan di dalam, masuk saja. Wooyoung pasti mau berbagi denganmu." Nichkhun tersenyum ramah diakhir ucapannya.

"Ah, tidak usah hyung. Aku akan mencari ruangan kosong lain." Junho beranjak pergi melewati Nichkhun. Tapi ia berhenti sejenak, menoleh pada Nichkhun dengan raut wajah heran. "Ngomong-ngomong hyung, kau juga ingin latihan dance bersama dia?" Junho menaikkan sebelah alis. Heran, karena setahunya Nichkhun tak pernah mengikuti kelas dance.

Nichkhun tersenyum gugup. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya, emm..." Nichkhun mengangkat kantung plastik yang ia bawa. "Membawakan makanan." melihat Junho masih menatapnya heran, Nichkhun makin grogi dengan menggaruk lehernya. "Dia belum makan malam, jadi aku membawakannya."

"Ooh." gumam Junho dengan nada tak menyangka. Kalau ternyata Nichkhun dan Wooyoung berteman sedekat itu. Padahal di depan trainee lain, mereka jarang terlihat bersama. "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan hyung. Annyong," Junho membungkuk sopan, pamit pada sunbae.

"Oh, ndeh." Nichkhun mengangguk. Setelah itu ia beranjak memasuki ruangan latihan dance.

Musik masih berjalan. Tapi begitu mata Wooyoung tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Nichkhun berdiri di depan pintu melalui cermin besar di hadapannya, Wooyoung menghentikan segala gerakannya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat kedatangan namja Thailand itu.

Nichkhun tersenyum, mengangkat kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Raut wajah serius Wooyoung saat tadi latihan dance seketika berubah. Ia membalas cengiran Nichkhun dengan senyuman lebar. Sebuah senyuman childish yang hanya ditunjukkan pada Nichkhun seorang.

"Hyung!" dengan semangat Wooyoung pun berlari kecil menghampiri Nichkhun.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan latihan dance itu, hanya ada Nichkhun dan Wooyoung yang duduk di lantai dengan sekotak pizza dan dua botol minuman isotonik di antara mereka. Suara musik sudah dimatikan sejak mereka memulai makan malam berdua.

Wooyoung mengemut jari telunjuk dan jempolnya setelah menghabiskan dua potong pizza. Membersihkan jarinya dari bumbu pizza sambil melirik kantong plastik Nichkhun yang masih ada isinya. Nichkhun yang melihat tingkahnya mengerti dengan apa yang diincar Wooyoung. Sebelum Wooyoung meraih kantong plastik itu, Nichkhun segera mendahulinya.

"Eits! Kau mau ambil apa?" Nichkhun dengan cepat meraih kantong plastiknya sebelum Wooyoung meraihnya.

Wooyoung memandang Nichkhun dengan pandangan polos. "Es krimku, hyung."

"Es krimmu? Yach, Wooyoungie, Aku yang beli, bukan kau."

"Tapi biasanya juga kau memberikannya padaku."

"Hei, kau tak ingat dengan janji kita? Kubilang aku akan membelikan kau eskrim setelah jadi juara di lomba dance. Tapi itu hanya sekali. Bukan berarti untuk selanjutnya aku terus-terusan memberikan kau es krim gratis."

Wooyoung cemberut. "Tapi kau sendiri juga yang berinisiatif memberikan aku es krim gratis tiap hari tanpa kuminta. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau berkata lain?"

"Aku berubah pikiran," elak Nichkhun. "Dompetku lama-lama menipis kalau memberikanmu terus-menerus secara percuma."

Wooyoung memandang Nichkhun dengan tatapan aneh. Bukankah tadi dia sudah bilang kalau Nichkhun yang memberi duluan tanpa diminta? Jadi bukan salah Wooyoung juga menerima hal gratis yang diberikan padanya.

"Lalu? Maksud Khun hyung beli es krim itu dan menbawanya ke sini untuk apa? Mau pamer di depanku sambil memakan es krim sendiri, begitu?" Wooyoung mulai kesal. "Kalau kau memang berniat melakukan hal licik begitu, sebaiknya cepat pergi dari hadapanku. Tak usah menemaniku lagi di sini. Sana, sana, Hush hush!" Wooyoung segera memutar duduknya sambil membelakangi Nichkhun. Menyebalkan, ketusnya dalam hati.

Nichkhun tersenyum geli menatap punggung Wooyoung. "Beneran nih? Tak apa kalau aku makan es krimnya?" Tak ada balasan, jelas Wooyoung masih kesal. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Nichkhun mengeluarkan sekotak es krim dari dalam kantong plastik. "Aku buka nih yah? Hmmm... kelihatannya enak. Ini rasa vanila lho..." Nichkhun terkikik tanpa suara melihat punggung Wooyoung menegang di hadapannya.

Nichkhun mulai menyendok satu es krim. "Aaaa..." dan mulai mengarahkannya di depan mulutnya sendiri.

"Hyung..."

Dan tawa Nichkhun tak bisa dibendung lagi melihat wajah memelas Wooyoung yang tahu-tahu sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Aissh... Khun-hyung! Jijja~ah!" Wooyoung menarik-dorok lengan kaos Nichkhun untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Arrachi, arrachi. Ambillah." Nichkhun akhirnya menyerah. Membiarkan Wooyoung mengambil mangkuk kotak eskrimnya. "Tapi tidak gratis lho," tambah Nichkhun.

Wooyoung melirik Nichkhun dengan sinis. "Arrachi. Akan kubayar setelah aku debut."

"Kenapa harus menunggumu debut? Itu lama sekali," protes Nichkhun. "Baru juga jadi trainee tiga hari masa kau bisa langsung debut. Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai ayahmu mengirimkan uang?"

Tangan Wooyoung yang hendak menyendok es krim terhenti. Tatapan Wooyoung berubah kosong beserta raut wajahnya yang mendadak mengeras. Melihat reaksi itu menyadarkan Nichkhun bahwa ia salah bicara.

"Emm. Maaf. Aku tak bermasuk untuk-"

"Tak apa," potong Wooyoung dengan nada yang kembali datar, tanpa melirik Nichkhun.

Nichkhun menghela nafas pelan. Tak merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Wooyoung karena ia sangat tahu bahwa anak ini selalu saja bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

"oh ya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Junho di depan pintu." Nichkhun segera mengganti topik untuk mengubah suasana canggung diantara mereka. Benar saja, Wooyoung langsung menoleh ke arah Nichkhun dengan raut wajah tertarik.

"Junho?"

"Ndeh. Aku sudah menyuruhnya masuk. Tapi ia tidak mau."

"Oh." Wooyoung memakan es krimnya sambil menerawang menatap lantai. "Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, hyung?"

Mendengar suara Wooyoung yang tampak serius sempat membuat Nichkhun gugup. "Emm, ya, Apa itu?"

Tanpa tahu reaksi Nichkhun, Wooyoung bertanya dengan nada tertarik. "Orang seperti apa Junho itu?"

Nichkhun speechless di tempat. Melongo menatap Wooyoung.

"Hyung?"

"Kau tidak-" sedikit ragu Nichkhun bertanya dengan pandangan aneh. "...sedang menyukai Junho kan?"

Wooyoung melotot terkejut. "Apa kau gila?" ia menatap Nichkhun tak percaya dengan pikiran hyungnya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" nada suara Nichkhun terdengar menahan amarah.

"Itu hanya karena aku penasaran dengannya. Orang seperti apa yang akan bertanding dance denganku dua hari lagi. Dan juga aku pernah mendengar rumor aneh mengenainya. Makanya aku menanyakan padamu, sebagai trainee lama di sini menurutmu Junho itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Ohh." Amarah Nichkhun langsung menghilang. "Ternyata begitu," Nichkhun memandang Wooyoung dengan senyum sumringah.

Sementara Wooyoung memandang Nichkhun dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan tatapan luar biasa heran. "Apa semua orang Thailand itu aneh sepertimu?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Cahaya blitz dan suara jepretan kamera lagi. Namun Chansung yang tertidur nyenyak dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar, sama sekali tidak sadar telah menjadi objek kejahilan Junsu, yang telah mengabadikan wajah tidur juniornya. Terkekeh kecil tanpa suara, Junsu pun beranjak keluar kamar dengan langkah pelan.

"Mengambil foto lagi?"

Tanpa melihat orangnya, Junsu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Dari mana saja kau?" ia malah balik bertanya sambil memandang Taecyeon yang berdiri di samping pintu kamar.

"Ahh," gumam Taecyeon sambil mengangguk, seolah mengerti akan satu hal. "Jadi malam-malam begini kau ke kamar kami karena sedang mencariku?" Taecyeon nyengir lebar.

Junsu malah menatapnya sinis. "Percaya diri sekali kau. Aku hanya ingin mengecek semua dongsaeng sudah berada di kamarnya semua atau belum. Kau tak lupa dengan peraturan khusus untuk trainee di bawah umur, kan? Tidak boleh keluar asrama lewat jam malam! Jadi wajar dong aku bertanya kau dari mana saja, baru kembali jam segini?"

Dengan nada polos Taecyeon menjawab. "Aku hanya dari kamar mandi."

Junsu pun tak mampu menyalahkan. "Oh, ya sudah," ia bergumam pelan dengan nada malu, karena nyaris menuduh Taecyeon yang tidak-tidak. Ia lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya.

"Tidak sekalian ingin mengambil gambarku?" sela Taecyeon sebelum Junsu benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Tanpa menoleh Junsu menjawab dengan nada ketus. "Tidak tertarik."

"Kenapa begitu?" Taecyeon tak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Belum sempat Junsu membalas, sebuah sahutan lain terdengar.

"Junho!" panggilan itu bukan berasal dari mulut Junsu maupun Taecyeon. Meski bukan mereka yang dipanggil, tapi keduanya otomatis saling memandang heran. Menyadari bahwa bukan hanya mereka saja trainee yang belum masuk ke masing-masing kamar untuk tidur. Karena rasa penasaran mendengar sebuah percakapan dengan nada menengangkan, Junsu dan Taecyeon mendekat ke ujung belokan untuk mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi di koridor sebelah.

Dan di koridor tak jauh dari depan tangga. Ada Junho, Jaebeom dan Jokwon yang saling berdiri dengan suasana yang tak bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

Junho menghela nafas pelan. Masih berdiri membelakangi Jaebeom yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Aku lelah hyung. Kita bicarakan besok saja."

"Ini tak akan lama," sahut Jaebeom sebelum Junho melangkah kakinya untuk pergi.

"Jangan memaksanya hyung, kalau dia tidak mau," celetuk Jokwon dengan nada kesal, berdiri di belakang Jaebeom.

"Kwonie!" Jaebeom menatap tajam Jokwon. "Kau masih ingat apa yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya kan?"

Jokwon menciut, mengakui meski Jaebeom sekecil dirinya tapi kalau marah hyung-nya itu benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan.

Jaebeom kembali memandang punggung Junho yang masih berdiri membelakangi mereka. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalau tak membicarakannya dengan kepala dingin. Akan kutinggalkan kalian berdua di sini tapi aku tak akan pergi jauh-jauh, untuk memastikan tak akan ada lagi adu jotos."

"T-tapi hyung," Jokwon menarik lengan Jaebeom. "Kau bilang kau yang bicara."

"Hei, ini masalah kalian. Mengapa harus aku yang bicara sampai akhir?" protes Jaebeom. Berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari keduanya. Lalu berhenti di jarak yang menurutnya cukup dan berdiri memerhatikan kedua dongsaengnya.

Jokwon mendengus pelan. "Dia tak akan memberikan aku kembali ke kamar kalau aku belum berbicara denganmu," keluh Jokwon pelan.

Tetap tak ada balasan dari Junho membuat Jokwon makin kesal. "Yach! Kau dongsaengku. Mengapa kau malah mengabaikanku? Itu sama sekali tak sopan membiarkan hyungmu berbicara dengan punggungmu!" protesnya.

Junho akhirnya mengalah. Berbalik menghadap Jokwon meski kepalanya masih menunduk, enggan menatap wajah hyungnya secara langsung.

Melihat reaksi itu membuat wajah Jokwon berubah lemas. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang agak sedih.

Masih dengan kepala menunduk Junho menjawab pelan. "Aku tak suka kalau hyung mencela teman-temanku."

Jokwon menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu," ia berujar pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat bersalah. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata ada di belakangku dan mendengarkan semua perkataanku saat itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya, hanya," suara Jokwon mulai bergetar sendiri. "A-aku hanya terlalu lelah, aku capek dengan semua ini. Seharusnya kau tahu aku sudah berapa lama menjadi trainee di sini. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang lama bagiku menghabiskan seluru masa kecilku dengan berlatih. D-dan kalian, tiba-tiba datang lalu tertawa bersama tanpa latihan dengan serius. I-itu membuatku kesal! Itu membuatku marah!" Jokwon berbicara dengan air mata yang mengenang di kelopak matanya.

Berusaha menahan tangis emosinya, Jokwon kembali melanjutkan meski suaranya terdengar serak. "A-aku tahu aku salah. Karena aku selalu berbicara tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. T-tapi sejujurnya aku tak bermaksud menghina kalian atau pun meremehkan kemampuan kalian. A-aku hanya, hanya, berkata begitu agar kalian juga serius berlatih seperti diriku. Tapi kenapa, k-kenapa..." tangis Jokwon pun tak bisa ia tahan. "... kenapa kau malah tiba-tiba memukulku?" Jokwon berbicara di antara tangisnya sambil menlap kelopak matanya yang sabah. "B-bahkan orang tuaku tak pernah sekalipun memukulku~"

"M-maaf..." Junho mengigit bibirnya, menahan suaranya untuk tidak ikut bergetar. "Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu, hyung..."

"T-tidak." Jokwon menggeleng sambil menutup matanya. "A-aku mungkin memang pantas mendapatkannya agar aku tak berbicara sembarangan lagi..." ia membuka matanya, melihat wajah Junho yang sudah tak menunduk lagi, malah membuat Jokwon kembali menangis. "M-mengapa kau juga ikutan menangis?" protes Jokwon melihat mata Junho merah dengan pipi basah. "Seharusnya hanya aku yang menangis..."

"I-itu karena aku juga salah." Junho menlap pipinya dari air mata. "Tidak seharusnya aku juga langsung memukulmu tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, maafkan aku hyung..."

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku memukulmu juga?" tanya Jokwon dengan nada polos.

Junho sempat tersentak. Tapi ia langsung mengangguk patuh sambil menutup matanya. Ia bisa mendengar langkah Jokwon mendekatinya. Tapi yang terjadi malah Jokwon tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis. "Maafkan hyungmu ini. Lain kali aku tidak akan memancing emosimu lagi agar kau tak memukulku lagi."

Dan Junho tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak kembali menangis bersama Jokwon sambil membalas pelukannya. "Hyung..."

Jaebeom tersenyum di tempat. Sekilas ia menlap air mata yang nyaris ikut menangis terharu melihatnya.

Di lain sisi, Junsu mengambil foto kebersamaan itu dengan kameranya. Sambil tersenyum manis ia berguman, "Bukan kah sebuah pertemanan memang terlihat lebih indah daripada permusuhan?"

"Hm," balas Taecyeon sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Taecyeon melirik Junsu yang berdiri di sampingnya. Melihat Junsu yang tampaknya lengah karena masih memandang interaksi Junho dan Jokwon di koridor sebelah. Memberi Taecyeon kesempatan untuk segera merampas kamera Junsu dari tangannya.

Junsu tersentak. "Yach. Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya. "Kembalikan kameraku."

Bukannya nurut, Taecyeon malah mengacungkan kamera Junsu ke atas. "Mengapa kau selalu saja mengambil foto trainee lain, sementara aku tidak?" ia balik protes.

Junsu berdecak kesal, tanpa menatap mata Taecyeon ia menjawab. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak tertarik mengambil fotomu."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau biar aku ambil fotoku sendiri." Taecyeon mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya dari atas, siap mengambil selca.

"Yach, Yach, Yach. Hanya aku yang boleh memakai kameraku." Junsu berjinjit di samping Taecyeon. Berusaha meraih kameranya yang teracung jauh di atas di ujung tangan Taecyeon yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tapi Taecyeon tak akan membiarkannya. Dia memutar tubuhnya berbalik membelakangi Junsu. "Tenanglah, hanya sebentar."

"Aissh... Taecyeon!"

Jari Taecyeon siap menekan tombol kamera dengan pose 'peace' di samping wajahnya sambil menengadah ke atas. "Hana..." dia mulai menghitung.

"Taecyeon!" Junsu menarik-narik tangan Taecyeon,

"..dul..." Taecyeon kembali menghitung kedua tanpa mempedulikan Junsu.

Sekali lagi Junsu berjinjit di samping Taecyeon sambil menarik tangan Taecyeon, membuat gerakan tangan Taecyeon sedikit oleng.

"Aissh, Junsu-yah!" Taecyeon menoleh ke samping, hendak memprotes.

Blitz. Suara jepretan kamera pun terdengar ketika Taecyeon tanpa sengaja memencetnya. Tepat ketika Taecyeon menoleh ke samping memandang ke bawah, berhadapan dengan wajah Junsu yang sedang mendongak menatap balik wajah Taecyeon sambil memegang tangan namja tinggi itu. Di mana tanpa sengaja jarak wajah mereka juga begitu dekat dengan ujung hidung mancung yang nyaris bersentuhan, dan kedua mata yang saling menatap dengan ekspresi tak menyangka.

Foto mereka berdua pun otomatis telah tersimpan dalam kamera digital tersebut. Sementara keduanya masih diam membeku dengan posisi masing-masing.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara lain menyahut, menyadarkan keterpukauan mereka. Itu Jaebeom, yang baru saja berbelok dari ujung koridor, dengan Junho dan Jokwon di belakangnya. Junho dan Jokwon sempat melongo menatap posisi Taecyeon dan Junsu yang terlihat nyaris berciuman di tempat.

Taecyeon dan Junsu sama-sama langsung menarik diri mereka untuk saling menjauh, dengan gerakan yang salah tingkah. Taecyeon menatap asal ke arah langit-langit, seperti sedang mencari cicak. Sementara Junsu memandang ke bawah sambil memainkan ujung sandalnya, seolah sedang mengecek debu yang tertinggal di ujung kakinya.

"Kalian aneh," celetuk Jaebeom tak habis pikir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Hari itu pun tiba. Hari di mana Junho dan Wooyoung sepakat mengadakan battle dance di antara mereka. Setelah jam istirahat makan siang. Keduanya bertemu di salah satu ruangan dance. Hal ini sudah dibicarakan terlebih dahulu dengan salah satu pembimbing pelatih dance mereka, Park Namyoung, namja muda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun yang bisa dibilang paling ramah dengan trainee lainnya. Selain mengijinkan keduanya untuk menggunakan ruangan latihan di jam siang ini, Namyoung juga bersedia menjadi juri sebagai penilai battle dance mereka.

Park Namyoung juga menunjuk Jaebeom untuk menemaninya sebagai juri. Dengan alasan penilaian akan lebih adil jika dinilai lebih dari satu juri, dan Jaebeom sebagai trainee senior juga trainee yang sering mengikuti battle dance di Amerika, dianggap sangat pantas untuk menilai pertandingan kecil seperti ini.

Junho dan Wooyoung sudah berdiri di sisi ruangan sambil meregangkan otot-otot mereka. Menunggu aba-aba dari Namyoung dan juga Jaebeom yang akan memutar musiknya. Namyoung bilang mereka masih harus menunggu satu juri lagi yang akan datang agak terlambat hari ini.

"Junho-yah! Fighting!" Jokwon memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk menyemangati dongsaengnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari trainee lain, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. "Ndeh hyung. Khamsahamida."

Pelukan itu tak lama berlangsung karena Chansung segera menarik Junho untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Junho-yah, fighting!" dan Chansung pun ikut menberikan pelukan pada Junho, seolah ia tak mau kalah dengan Jokwon.

Junho hanya tersenyum menerima itu semua. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Wooyoung di seberang ruangan. Dia tampak sendirian, meski di belakangnya ada beberapa trainee baru yang mendukungnya, tapi tak ada yang memberikan selamat layaknya sahabat seperti sebuah pelukan yang diterima Junho. Meski begitu, raut wajah Wooyoung tidak tampak sedih atau lesu. Tetap terlihat datar seperti biasa.

Namyoung lalu mengisyaratkan Junho dan Wooyoung untuk segera mengambil posisi di tengah ruangan. Tak lama, pintu ruangan terbuka dengan kedatangan seorang tamu yang tak pernah disangka trainee lain. Itu JYP sendiri, yang akan menjadi juri ketiga bersama Namyoung dan Jaebeom.

"Aku tahu ini hanya dance battle biasa," kata Namyoung pada Junho dan Wooyoung. "Tapi begitu beliau mendengar tentang ini, beliau ingin sekali melihat pertandingan ini secara langsung dan menilainya sendiri."

"Iya," JYP mengangguk dengan sebuah senyuman lebar -seperti orang bodoh- "Sekalian aku ingin melihat perkembangan kalian."

Meski tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, Junho tahu yang dimaksud JYP itu adalah perkembangan Junho, bukan Wooyoung. Toh, Wooyoung baru seminggu jadi trainee. Tak bisa dipungkirin bahwa kegugupan kembali menyerang Junho saat itu. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dinilai langsung oleh JYP, tapi tetap saja. Ini menyangkut tentang layak-tidaknya ia masih jadi trainee di sini. Kalau ia gagal, habis sudah. Namanya akan dicoret dari daftar trainee JYPE.

"Apa kau gugup sekarang?" Wooyoung bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Junho menoleh, ia bisa melihat senyuman kecil Wooyoung yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai di hadapannya. Bukannya menciut, entah kenapa ejekan itu malah mendorong Junho untuk semakin percaya dengan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak. Aku tak akan gugup karena aku yakin bisa menang darimu," jawabnya tegas.

Seringai mengejek Wooyoung malah tanpak semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu buktikan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Nichkhun datang dan berdiri di antara Junsu, Taecyeon, Chansung dan Jokwon.

"Tidak. Baru saja mau dimulai," timpal Junsu.

Nichkhun tersenyum. Melihat ke tengah ruangan dimana Wooyoung dan Junho sudah berdiri dan bersiap diri. Seperti biasa, seolah mendapatkan panggilan batin, Wooyoung tanpa sengaja menoleh ke tempat di mana Nichkhun berdiri. Pandangan mereka bertemu dari jarak jauh. Sambil memandang Wooyoung, Nichkhun mengepalkan tangan ke udara sambil mengucapkan kata fighting tanpa suara, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman pengantar semangat. Wooyoung menunduk, mengencangkan tali sepatunya. Dalam diam, ia tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat dance battle berlangsung. Ponsel Junsu bergetar. Karena ruangan begitu ramai dengan suara musik dan seruan riuh trainee lain sebagai penonton, membuat Junsu segera pergi keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menerima teleponnya.

Taecyeon yang melihatnya, penasaran. Ia pun ikut keluar ruangan mengikuti Junsu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Jang Wooyoung berjalan seorang diri di koridor gedung pelatihan. Battle dance sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Meski bukan dia yang keluar sebagai pemenang tapi Wooyoung cukup menikmati battle dance tadi.

"Tunggu! Wooyoung-sshi!" suara lain memanggilnya dari belakang.

Wooyoung berhenti, ia berbalik dan melihat Junho berlari ke arahnya. Tatapan Junho tak lagi tak bersahabat seperti yang biasa ia berikan pada Wooyoung. Kali ini tatapan Junho berubah bingung dan sangat heran. "Aku tak mengerti," gumamnya pada Wooyoung sambil menggeleng.

"Apanya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kemanpuanmu seperti apa. Kau bisa lebih dari itu, tapi mengapa tadi kau terlihat seperti—" sedikit ragu Junho melanjutkan. "...menahan gerakanmu sendiri. Kenapa? Apa kau memang sengaja mengalah dariku?" jelas, Junho merasa tersinggung.

Wooyoung terdiam sejenak membalas tatapan Junho. Berpikir apa perlu dia katakan saja. "Aku mendengar rumor tentang dirimu. Tentang kau yang terancam keluar dari trainee JYPE."

Sekilas, mata Junho sempat melebar terkejut. Ia lalu tersenyum miris. "Jadi kau menghasiniku?"

"Tidak," Wooyoung menjawab dengan nada enteng. "Aku tak pernah mengasihinimu. Aku hanya berpikir. Bagaimana kalau aku yang berada di sisimu? Mungkin memang hanya ini caranya agar bisa membuatmu bertahan di sini. Dan aku tak ingin menjadi orang buruk yang mengambil satu-satunya kesempatan orang lain."

Junho terdiam sejenak. "Tapi... bisa jadi kau tak memiliki tenpat di sini. Tidak kah kau tahu hal ini? Kau masuk jadi trainee baru di sini, karena akan ada trainee lama yang dikeluarkan. Kalau aku tak jadi dikeluarkan, itu artinya kau juga tak akan menjadi trainee di sini untuk menggantikanku. Tidak kah kau merasa terancam dengan hal itu?"

Wooyoung tersenyum miring. "Asal kau tahu. Salah satu tujuanku menjadi trainee di sini adalah untuk meraih impianku. Tapi kalau caraku meraih impianku dengan merampas impian orang lain, hanya akan membuatku tak bahagia dengan impian itu sendiri. Lagipula, aku sudah terbiasa kok ditolak."

Junho menatap tak percaya pada Wooyoung. Sudah terbiasa ditolak? Itu juga sama dengan artinya sudah terbiasa tersakiti. Bukankah hal itu bahkan terdengar menyedihkan dari pada Junho? Tapi mengapa ia dengan santai mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah datar? Orang ini benar-benar—

"Junho!" Chansung berlari tergesa-gesa menyusul temannya. "Kau sudah dengar?" Chansung masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena baru saja mencari Junho. "Kabar baru dari pelatih Kim."

"Kabar apa?" tanya Junho heran.

Chansung tersenyum lebar. "Sudah ditentukan, siapa yang akan keluar dari trainee JYP. Namanya Go Soyoung. Trainee tahun lalu yang mengundurkan diri karena ingin fokus dengan sekolahnya di luar negeri. Itu artinya kau tak jadi dikeluarkan!" Chansung histeris sambil memeluk Junho.

Sementara Junho hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Terlalu mendadak untuk menerima kejutan kabar bahagia itu.

"Jadi—" Wooyoung bergumam menarik perhatian kedua maknae. "...Kau tidak jadi dikeluarkan, dan aku juga masih tetap di sini kan?" Wooyoung tersenyum geli. "Sepertinya battle dance tadi tidak ada gunanya."

"Tidak." balas Junho, namun kali ini ia tersenyum lebar memandang Wooyoung. "Kurasa itu ada gunanya. Aku jadi sedikit lebih tahu kau orang seperti apa." Junho mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Wooyoung, mengisyaratkan jabat tangan. "Maaf, kalau penyambutanku sejak awal kurang bersahabat. Tapi aku harap aku masih belum terlambat kan?"

Wooyoung menatap uluran tangan Junho, tersenyum kecil ia pun menyambutnya.

"Selamat bergabung menjadi trainee bersama kami. Jang Wooyoung-sshi. Mari kita sama-sama berlatih keras untuk meraih impian kita."

"Tentu. Lee Junho."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Junsu tampak bersemangat menerima teleponnya sambil berjalan keluar gedung pelatihan. Sesekali ia tertawa geli mendengar candaan yang dikeluarkan oleh si penelpon. Membuat Taecyeon yang diam-diam membuntuti Junsu dari belakang, semakin penasaran.

Di persimpangan jalan, Junsu berhenti melangkaah. Ia menoleh ke sekeliling seolah sedang mencari seseorang.

"Junsu-yah~" seorang namja lain berlari kecil menghampiri Junsu dengan semangatnya. Tanpa ragu ia langsung merangkul Junsu dan mencium gemas pipi Junsu.

Junsu sempat meringis, tapi kemudian ia tertawa geli sambil memukul bahu namja itu. "Berhentilah melakukan itu Jiyong-ah. Kita sudah besar."

"Tapi aku kan merindukanmu." Jiyong cemberut. "Lagipula jarang-jarang kita bisa keluar bareng sejauh ini di sela-sela trainee yang begitu padat." Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu Jiyong menggandeng lengan Junsu dan menyeretnya ke cafe terdekat. "Ayo kita makan bersama, chagiya~"

"Chagiya?" Junsu menyerngit sejenak. Lalu tertawa geli mendengar candaan sahabatnya ini. "Ndeh oppa~ tapi kau yang bayar yah?" balas Junsu dengan nada aegyo yang dibuat-buat. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama, sambil beranjak menuju cafe terdekat.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Taecyeon yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Terpaku di tempat sambil memandang kebersamaan mereka dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Debut?" Junsu memandang Jiyong tak percaya juga dengan rasa kagum. "Kau serius benar-benar mau debut sebulan lagi?"

Jiyong, yang duduk di seberang meja cafe, tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku serius. Makanya aku sengaja menyempatkan diri bertemu denganmu hari. Sebelum aku benar-benar sibuk dengan jadwal baru kami nantinya."

"Wah. Daebak." gumam Junsu penuh kagum. Ikut tersenyum lebar bersama Jiyong."Chukaye Jiyong-ah!"

"Jadi kapan kau juga akan debut?"

Senyuman lebar Junsu sirna. Ia menghela nafas pelan sambil mengaduk minuman caffein-nya. "Belum ada tanda-tanda."

Jiyong mengernyit heran. "Kau serius? Bukankah baru-baru ini sudah ada girlband baru dari JYP bernama Wondergirl? Kupikir mereka juga akan membuat wonderboys dengan kau sebagai personilnya," Jiyong tersenyum jahil di akhir ucapannya.

Junsu tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu pabbo. Kalau pun suatu saat nanti aku debut, aku tak akan mau memakai nama aneh itu."

"Lalu, kau ingin memakai nama apa? Perkumpulan Panda dari Tibet?"

"Yach!"

Jiyong tertawa lagi melihat wajah merengut Junsu. Tapi kemudian ia mulai menampilkan raut wajah yang lebih serius. "Junsu-yah."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan kami?"

Junsu nyaris tersedak minumannya. "M-mwo?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membicarakan ini dengan petinggi YG. Mumpung kami belum rekaman buat single debut pertama kami. Kau bisa jadi anggota keenam BigBang."

Junsu melongo. Menatap tak percaya pada wajah serius Jiyong. Jelas, itu tawaran yang menggiurkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

* * *

Entah kenapa, untuk chap ini Aya ngerasa gak percaya diri. Masih banyak banget kurangnya. Mianhe bagi reader yang merasa dikecewakan... *membungkuk penuh penyesalan*

Pernah dengar tidak? Saat 2pm dulu ditanya, siapa yang punya kepribadian ganda di antara mereka? 2pm sepakat kalau itu adalah Jang Wooyoung. Jadi, di sini lah sosok dan sifat Jang Wooyoung untuk sementara waktu. Moga bisa diterima.

* * *

**ridho1054 **: annyong~ hahahaha gak papa panjang kok, malah seneng banget dapet review panjang, beneran deh, ciyuuuussss~ lanjut review lg yh? :D

**nuneo2daKAY **: roda akan terus berputar, akhirx Junho gk sengsara lg :p

**Liya** : sumai chingu? Wah, beneran hrs hati2 jd incaran oktizen n junkifed :p

**T-ARATiC-RIMDOT **: hihihihi... Ada Cetar membahana dr syahrini ^o^

**KidMoonLight **: iya, ni diusahain yg pnjg^^

**christina** : sbg warga negara yg baik, ya? Kayak pemilihan presiden aja *plaak, mian, uyong malah pilih ngalah :3

**siskayong **: hahaha, gk da yg kalah, gk da yg menang, krna mereka satu hati satu jiwa, :p tp gmn jg psti hrs da yg klh n mng, :3

**Azula **: ouw, adegan channuneo d tangg kayak drama romantis? *terharu*

**Putree LEN** : iya, makasih~ Aya emang suka review panjang~ ^o^

**weny **: hehehe, itu dia sulitx klo wooho jd pasangan, bisa berebutan pengen yg d atas (?)

**febrijang namjakpop **: hehehehe... Silahkan ngebayanginx sesuka hati XD

**woojay** : junho n jokwon sdh baikan, ^^

**1arissha arihyoshi** : bagus, akhirx naik pangkat dr jabatan (?) Silent reader, ayo pertahankan *nari hulaho*

**Zayn key :** emang begitulah rencanaq, ngebuat wooyoung ngalah dg junho, :p kayak d mv nori nori,

**BusanBoy **: maaf saeng, yg kemaren itu khunyoungx gk kebagian tempat, skg bru bs muncul...

**irnafith **: mian, wooho gk bakalan jd pasangan kok di sini :3

**Guest **: emg bisa tangan keriting d rebonding? TT

**syahroh alhalim **: hohoho... Kita sehati trnyata, gak suka dg pairing Khunho, lebih milih Wooho saja #plaaak kyaaa... Tau ja ide buat mereka jd rival emang dr mv nori nori

**Sibumhope **: hehehe... Makasih chingu,

**NadyAmaya88 **: iya, u/ prtama ni masih fokus ma masalahx Junho, nnti bru Wooyoung, lalu Chansung

**BooFishy **: yee... Nuneo akan trus hidup! :D

**inkballoon **: tetep aja, gk bisa naruh khunyoung moment bnyk2 d sn, cos ff ini kn lbh condong k friendship TT

**1YoungshiID **: wah, bhya malah dtmbhin ma tinjux kris john.. *gemetar

**Qhia503 **: 2pm 2am miss a joo yg gk bs debut sama2, :3

**nhawoo **: jd rivalx gk lama kok ching, :p

**mrs okcat** : taecsu masih dikit ya? T.T mian

* * *

Tolong katakan bila fic ini mulai membosankan atau apapun ada yang masih kurang. Aya benar2 bingung dan nyaris frustasi dg chap yg ini. Atau mungkin ini hanya efek samping karena Aya kebanyakan mikir yah? *pundung#headbag

Jujur, telinga Aya itu kecil kayak Uyong, jadi gak begitu cerdas *kata orang sih#maksud lu?

**Mind review?**

**~AyA~**


	6. Chapter 6 : Need U

Suara berisik muncul dari salah satu loker trainee. Kim Junsu sedang sibuk mengotak-atik isi lokernya, mencari benda favoritnya yang hilang. "Aissh... kenapa tidak ada?" ia mengeluh sambil terus mencari. "Rasanya aku sudah menyimpannya di sini. Kenapa bisa tidak ada?" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Perhatiannya teralih pada suara langkah kaki dan disusul bunyi pintu loker yang terbuka tak jauh dari sampingnya. Entah secara kebetulan Taecyeon baru saja masuk untuk mengambil sebuah buku dari lokernya. Junsu melihat kedatangan temannya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Taecyeon-ah," Junsu berjalan menghampirinya. "Kau lihat kameraku tidak?"

Tanpa menoleh, Taecyeon menjawab dengan nada malas. "Tidak." Lalu menutup lokernya.

"Itu aneh," Junsu kembali bergumam sendiri tanpa tahu mood yang melanda Taecyeon saat ini. "Padahal seingatku aku sudah menyimpannya di lokerku. Kenapa bisa menghilang?"

"Mana aku tahu!" ketus Taecyeon.

Junsu agak tersentak dengan sikap Taecyeon yang terlihat tidak bersahabat. "Oh, Y-ya sudah," agak takut menerima tatapan Taecyeon yang tampak begitu marah karena sebuah alasan yang Junsu sendiri tak tahu kenapa. "...aku akan mencarinya sendiri..." gumam Junsu pelan, dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Taecyeon. Mungkin Taecyeon juga sedang berada dalam masalah lain, dan tak ingin diganggu, duga Junsu.

Taecyeon terdiam di tempat. Menatap kepergian Junsu dengan pandangan kesal. Ingatan kemarin tentang bagaimana namja lain mencium pipi Junsu dan memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang, kembali tergiang dalam benaknya. Taecyeon bahkan tak berani untuk mengetahui sejauh apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan, dan lebih memilih untuk berhenti mengikuti Junsu saat itu juga.

"Sial."

'Braak.'

Ia mengumpat sambil membanting pintu lokernya tertutup. Membuat dua trainee yang baru saja masuk ruangan loker langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" Taecyeon malah dengan beraninya menantang mereka sebelum kedua trainee senior itu menegurnya. Alhasil, dua namja senior yang postur badannya lebih kecil dari Taecyeon itu, memilih jalan mundur dan segera pergi. Membatalkan niat mereka untuk mengunjungi lokernya masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Story, Our Secret"**

**Chapter 6 : Need U**

**Cast : 2PM**

**Friendship / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Seluruh cast milik dirinya sendiri**

**Fanfic ini milik Sayaka Dini sendiri**

**Dan Sebagian faktanya milik takdir Tuhan**

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Lewat jam tengah malam. Dalam kesunyian gedung, ada tiga remaja trainee yang sedang mengendap-ngendap dalam koridor gedung pelatihan. Menuju kantor informasi. Salah satu di antara mereka, yang paling pendek, berjalan paling depan sebagai pemimpin sambil membawa senter. Caranya berjalan yang kelewat hati-hati sambil sedikit membungkuk, lebih terlihat seperti agen mata-mata kw sebelasan. Well, itu karena tingginya bahkan tak melewati angka 170 cm.

"Jay. Kau pikir kita sedang syuting James Bond atau apa?" celetuk Junsu yang berdiri di belakangnya tak habis pikir.

Jaebeom malah segera menoleh dengan cepat. "Sshht. Pelankan suaramu," bisiknya dengan raut wajah kelewat serius.

Nichkhun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jaebeom yang kelewat mendalami obsesi peran berpura-pura menjadi mata-mata, menurutnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Jaebeom mengumumkan. Berdiri di depan kantor informasi, meneliti sisi pintunya, seolah-olah ada benda penyadap atau bom dan semacamnya. "Oke, aman." Konfirmasinya kemudian sambil menunjukkan tanda bundar dari kedua jarinya.

"So..." Junsu menatap bingung pada kedua temannya. "Apa kalian juga sudah menpersiapkan sesuatu untuk membuka pintunya? Seperti linggis atau jepit rambut perempuan, begitu?"

"Tenang saja agen Daegu," sahut Jaebeom, masih mendalami perannya sebagai agen layaknya film action. Ia mengisyaratkan sesuatu pada Nichkhun. "Keluarkan senjata rahasia kita, agen Thailand."

"Siap kapten." balas Nichkhun memberi hormat.

Junsu segera mendorong bahu Nichkhun, sambil menahan tawanya. Serius. Mereka benar-benar tidak sedang mabuk kan?

Nichkhun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari sakunya. Junsu bertanya darimana ia dapatkan kunci kantor informasi. Dengan polos Nichkhun menjawab kalau tentu saja ia meminjamnya tanpa izin dari pelatih mereka. Junsu sempat melongo, sekarang ia percaya kalau Nichkhun tidak seterusnya menjadi anak baik layaknya malaikat. Nichkhun pun memprotes gumaman Junsu.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan diriku adalah malaikat. Aku juga manusia biasa. Yang kadang berbuat salah dan melakukan sedikit kenakalan."

Jaebeom lalu segera meminta mereka masuk ke kantor informasi sebelum ada yang memergoki mereka. Di dalam, Nichkhun bergegas menyalakan salah satu komputer dan meminta Junsu untuk mencari data yang mereka inginkan. Sebab, hanya Junsu seorang di antara mereka yang bisa membaca dan mengetik tulisan hangul secara benar.

Junsu menurut, ia duduk di kursi depan komputer sambil mengeluh. "Astaga. Aku masih tak percaya kalau aku akan terlibat dengan ini semua."

"Sudahlah," Jaebeom menepuk bahu Junsu. "Anggap saja kita sedang menjalani sebuah tugas mulia," hiburnya sok bijak. Ia lalu mencondongkan kepalanya untuk berbisik pada telinga Junsu agar Nichkhun tak cukup mendengarnya. "Lagipula setelah ini Nichkhun berjanji akan mentraktir kita selama sebulan penuh karena sudah membantunya."

"Hei. Kubilang seminggu. Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi sebulan?" protes Nichkhun. Rupanya ia cukup mendengar bisikan Jaebeom yang ternyata tak begitu pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian. Tepat di hari sabtu siang. Cafetarina di gedung pelatihan trainee tampak sepi dari biasanya. Wajar saja, akhir weekend ini pada tanggal tua banyak para trainee yang memilih untuk mengambil cuti pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Hanya sebagian saja yang tersisa bertahan untuk menghabiskan akhir weekend bersama para trainee lainnya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" sahut Junho sambil mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja yang ditempati Wooyoung seorang diri sebelumnya. Diikuti oleh Chansung yang selalu setia mendampingi Junho di sampingnya.

Wooyoung mengangkat wajahnya, menghambiskan kunyahan rotinya terlebih dulu. "Kau mengusirku?" ia balik tanya dengan nada datar.

Junho mendelik tajam. "Kau tahu apa maksudku!" tuduhnya dengan nada final. Tapi Wooyoung malah mengacuhkannya dengan kembali mengunyah roti -makan siangnya. Nyaris saja Junho meledak di tempat melihat sikap datar Wooyoung jika Chansung tidak segera mengambil tindakan. Menengahi mereka sebelumnya keduanya kembali berdebat seperti biasa.

"Wooyoung-ah," panggil Chansung, meski tahu Wooyoung tak menoleh padanya, ia tetap melanjutkannya. "Kau tak lupa dengan teguran Kim songsaenim senin lalu kan? Beliau menyuruhmu untuk pulang minggu ini dan meminta tanda tangan walimu sebagai persyaratan trainee baru di sini."

"Kim songsaenim itu tak pernah main-main dengan tegurannya," tambah Junho dengan nada menakuti. "Kalau kau tidak juga menyerahkannya. Namamu benar-benar akan dicoret dari daftar trainee baru."

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa mengatasi hal itu," timpal Wooyoung datar.

"Dasar," Junho mendesah tak habis pikir. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang tak ingin pulang karena kabur dari rumah," tebak Junho asal-asalan. Namun sukses membuat pergerakan tangan Wooyoung terhenti.

Chansung menyenggol siku Junho. Memberi isyarat padanya. Junho langsung tersadar dengan gelagat aneh Wooyoung yang menunduk dalam diam, dengan aura tak mengenakkan menyebar dari tubuh Wooyoung setelah mendengar ucapan Junho.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" bisik Junho pada Chansung. "Apa perlu kita panggil Nichkhun hyung?" bisiknya lagi.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Nichkhun hyung?" tanya Chansung heran dengan balas berbisik pada Junho.

"Kau tak memperhatikannya, ya? Anak aneh ini selalu tersenyum kalau melihat Nichkhun hyung."

Mengabaikan sebutan 'anak aneh' yang dilontarkan Junho pada Wooyoung, Chansung malah mengernyit penuh curiga menatap Junho. "Sejak kapan kau memerhatikan hal sekecil itu mengenai Wooyoung?" tanyanya sambil mendekati wajah Junho dan menatapnya tajam.

Junho gugup mendapati wajah Chansung begitu dekat dihadapannya dan menerima tatapan lekat dari teman dekatnya. "I-itu... itu..." pandangan Junho tertuju pada direksi lain, tanpa sadar pipinya sempat merona tanpa sebab.

"Yo! Wooyoung!" Jaebeom datang sambil menepuk bahu Wooyoung. Tak menyadari situasi yang ada, tanpa izin ia mengambil potongan roti milik Wooyoung. "Ada tamu untukmu. Dia menunggumu di kelas C1 dekat kantor bawah," kata Jaebeom kemudian, bersikap acuh sambil mengunyah roti. "Aku serius," tambahnya lagi saat Wooyoung, maupun Chansung dan Junho yang serentak memberikan tatapan aneh pada Jaebeom.

"Kau pasti salah orang. Bukan aku yang dicari," timpal Wooyoung tanpa minat.

"Kau yakin?" Jaebeom sempat menyeringai kecil. "Namanya Jang Kwangho-sshi, lho."

Wooyoung membeku. Tak lama ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan bergegas pergi dengan raut wajah panik.

"Siapa hyung?" tanya Junho dan Chansung serempak secara kebetulan.

Jaebeom sempat menatapnya keduanya aneh sambil menjawab. "Tentu saja Ayahnya. Siapa lagi?" Jaebeom mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Yach! Yach! Mau kemana kalian? Yang dicari cuma Wooyoung mengapa kalian juga ikut pergi?" protes Jaebeom yang tidak diacuhkan kedua dongsaengnya. Terpaksa, ia pun bergegas menyusul keduanya.

Setibanya Junho, Chansung, dan Jaebeom di koridor menuju kelas C1. Mereka bertemu dengan Nichkhun dan Junsu yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas, mengintip ke dalam melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hyung-"

"Sshht!" isyarat Junsu menghentikan ucapan Junho yang baru datang.

Nichkhun menoleh dengan terkejut. "Mengapa kau mengajak mereka, hyung?" protesnya pelan pada Jaebeom.

"Bukan salahku. Mereka datang sendiri."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chansung tak mengerti.

"Kalian diamlah. Nanti kita ketahuan," pinta Junsu dengan suara pelan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berkumpul di sini?" tahu-tahu Taecyeon yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri mereka dengan pandangan heran.

"Ssshhhht!" dan kelima trainee lain (Jay, Junsu, Khun, Junho, Chan) secara bersamaan memberi isyarat pada Taecyeon untuk diam. Membuat Taecyeon sweatdropp di tempat dengan rasa keheranan bertambah berkali lipat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" suara Wooyoung dari dalam segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

Keenam kepala remaja laki-laki pun nongol dari sela pintu secara berurutan. Mulai dari bawah dengan kepala Jaebeom, Junho, Junsu, Nichkhun, Chansung dan Taecyeon. Dalam diam melihat ke dalan ruangan tanpa disadari Wooyoung maupun ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yach!" Tuang Jang bertolak pinggang menatap marah pada anaknya. "Aku sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Busan untuk menemui. Dan kau tiba-tiba berseru pada Appa-mu tanpa membiarkan aku bicara terlebih dahulu? Mana sopan santun yang selama ini sudah aku ajarkan padamu?!"

Wooyoung menunduk dalam. Mengaku salah dan telah terbawa emosi. "Maaf appa," ucapnya pelan namun tak terdengar dengan nada bersalah.

Tuan Jang menghela nafas. Mencoba meredakan emosinya. Ia mengganti posisi tangannya menjadi terlipat di depan dada. "Kau tahu di mana letak kesalahanmu?"

Wooyoung masih menunduk. Tak berani menjawab.

"Jang Wooyoung!"

"Aku telah membohongimu, appa." Wooyoung mengaku, meski ia masih tak berani menatap langsung ayahnya. "Maaf," tambahnya dengan suara lirih.

"Jadi begini caramu? Mengatakan ingin menginap ke rumah nenekmu, padahal kau pergi ke Seoul seorang diri!"

"Itu karena Appa tak pernah mengijinkanku," bela Wooyoung.

"Itu karena Appa peduli padamu dan tak ingin melihat kau terjatuh lagi," suara Tuan Jang mulai melunak. "Kami semua peduli padamu. Mengapa kau bahkan tak menyadari kekhawatiran kami padamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Wooyoung tenang. "Aku sudah besar. Bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah membuat keputusan sendiri di jalan mana yang akan aku tuju. Meski Appa pernah bilang kalau aku tak punya tiket melalui jembatan, ataupun perahu yang mau mengantarkanku ke dunia hiburan yang berbeda dari dunia kita. Tapi setidaknya aku **mampu** membuat perahuku sendiri. Aku akan terus bekerja keras untuk mendayung perahuku sendiri. Meski 'sendirian', aku yakin aku bisa."

Wooyoung mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap balik ayahnya dengan pancaran mata penuh percaya diri. Dia sudah sejauh ini berada setengah jalan dari impiannya, dan Wooyoung tak ingin kembali lagi. "Karena itu Appa. Aku tak akan ikut pulang bersamamu, sampai tujuanku benar-benar tercapai."

Tuan Jang menghela nafas pelan. Memandang anak bungsunya dengan tatapan berbeda. "Mengapa dari tadi kau terus mengira aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu pulang?" tanya Tuan Jang heran, membuat Wooyoung juga ikut heran.

"Lalu, untuk apa lagi Appa datang ke sini?"

"Itu. Pelatihmu! Kemarin lusa mengirim email padaku. Tertulis kalau kau sebagai trainee awal akan dikeluarkan karena tak menyerahkan surat izin dari wali trainee. Apa-apaan itu? Mengapa aku baru tahu bahwa kau lolos jadi trainee di sini dari email pelatihmu? Bukan dari mulut anakku sendiri? Aku merasa tersinggung!" Tuan Jang kembali menunjukkan kekesalannya, tapi dalam arti lain.

Wooyoung sempat melongo sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari maksud ayahnya. "J-jadi..."

"Kalau bukan karena Amma-mu yang terus merengek padaku. Membuatku tak bisa tidur semalaman," Tuan Jang mencari alasan lain. "Mungkin aku akan mengabaikan email pelatihmu itu dan membiarkan kau dipulangkan sendiri. Dan aku tak harus datang jauh-jauh dari Busan untuk memberikan kau izin."

"A-appa..."

"Yach! Kau bilang kau sudah besar. Mengapa masih tetap saja cengeng?"

"A-ani. A-aku tidak menangis." Wooyoung menunduk mengusap mata dan pipi chubbynya sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi tetap saja perasaannya selalu sensitif dan air mata haru itu tak mau berhenti. "I-ini karena aku sudah lama tak makan es krim," entah dia sedang bercanda atau memang sudah tak memiliki alasan lain yang masuk akal.

"Dasar," gerutu Tuan Jang di antara senyum simpulnya. Ia berjalan untuk lebih dekat dengan putranya yang sesugukan. Tapi Wooyoung sudah mendahuluinya dan menerjang tubuh ayahnya untuk dipeluk. Tuan Jang sedikit terkekeh sambik menepuk bahu Wooyoung. "Sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah Jang Wooyoung, bayi bungsu kami yang paling manja."

"Aku sudah besar Appa..." rengek Wooyoung.

"Iya ya. Terserah padamu," Tuan Jang menepuk kepala putranya. "Tapi sempatkan waktumu untuk sesekali pulang ke rumah. Amma-mu merindukanmu." Wooyoung mengangguk patuh. "Ohya. Dan Jangan berpikir kalau kau sendirian. Ada keluargamu yang mulai sekarang akan mendukung."

"Khamsahamida Appa..."

"Dan kurasa kau juga memiliki bayak teman." Tuan Jang melirik sela pintu di belakang Wooyoung. Membuat enam trainee yang menongolkan kepalanya di sana gelagapan secara bersamaan. Hendak menarik kepalanya masing-masing, tapi yang terjadi tubuh mereka saling mendorong dengan kaki yang kesandung kaki lain. Pintu ruangan akhirnya terbuka lebar. Mereka semua terjatuh dengan posisi saling menumpuk sambil meringis kesakitan. Tepat ketika Wooyoung berbalik untuk melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Akgh!" Jaebeom yang paling bawah merintih paling sakit. "Minggir! Kalian membuat pertumbuhan badanku terhambat!"

"Ugh! Bokongku terjepit."

"Yach! Yach! Yach! Palliyah! Minggir dari atasku!" yang satu berseru dengan aksen Daegu. Yang satunya lagi bergumam dengan bahasa asing -Thailand-. Chansung pun mengeluh agar Taecyeon segera menyingkir dari atas mereka, karena dia yang paling atas.

Tapi bukannya menyingkir. Taecyeon malah terkekeh jahil seolah ia menikmati penderitaan teman-temannya di bawahnya. Membuat mereka semua berteriak kesal secara serempak.

"TAECYEON!"

Wooyoung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk. Merasa malu sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ya ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

Wooyoung berdiri di sisi koridor asrama. Kepalanya menunduk, sebelah kakinya menendang-nendang kecil angin dengan gerakan agak gelisah. Suara kenop pintu kamar yang terbuka dari sampingnya, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wooyoung langsung berdiri tegak, melirik ke arah Nichkhun yang baru saja keluar kamar.

Seperti biasa, Nichkhun selalu tersenyum pada Wooyoung. Tapi kali ini Wooyoung tak membalas senyumannya, malah menundukkan kepala sambil menghela nafas pelan. Senyuman Nichkhun menghilang, menatap khawatir pada Wooyoung.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau melakukannya lagi," tuduh Wooyoung dengan nada agak kesal.

Nichkhun menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa bersalah. "Maaf yang tadi siang. Kami tidak bermaksud menguping-"

"Bukan tentang itu," potong Wooyoung cepat. "Yang aku maksud tentang email yang dikirin ke Ayahku. Jaebeom hyung sudah cerita padaku."

Nichkhun mendesah. "Sudah kuduga dia tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia."

"Jangan salahkan dia, aku yang mendesaknya. Lagipula itu bukan hal buruk yang harus disembunyikan. Malahan..." Wooyoung menarik nafas panjang sejenak. "...aku merasa banyak berterima kasih padamu. Kau selalu saja berbuat baik padaku. Aku jadi bingung harus membalasnya dengan apa."

Ada keheningan canggung yang melanda mereka saat itu juga. Wooyoung masih saja menunduk, merasa sungkan sendiri. Sementara Nichkhun terus memandangnya penuh arti.

"Apa kau punya kembaran perempuan?" tanya Nichkhun tiba-tiba membuat topik baru. "Atau punya sepupu perempuan, dongsaeng perempuan, seseorang perempuan yang benar-benar mirip denganmu? Mirip dengan kepribadianmu dan segala tentangmu mirip dengannya?"

Wooyoung menatap bingung Nichkhun. "Apa? Kenapa bertanya aneh begitu?"

Nichkhun terdiam sejenak menatap Wooyoung. "Karena kalau ada..." Ia lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "...Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya kencan."

.

.

.

.

.

Wooyoung membisu di tempat. Matanya lalu beralih ke direksi lain dengan pipi chubby yang sempat merona. "H-hyung, A-aku, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan," ia berkilah. "Kosa kata koreamu masih buruk. Aku sungguh tak mengerti..." Ia ingin dijelaskan secara rinci, bukan diperumpamakan dengan adanya kembaran perempuan atau apapun.

Senyuman Nichkhun sempat menghilang. Namun dengan cepat tergantikan dengan tawa kecil untuk menghilangkan kecangguan di antara mereka. "Maksudku..." Ia berjalan mendekat pada Wooyoung. Lalu memeluknya. "...Aku menyukaimu..." bisiknya pelan, tapi dengan senyuman miris di balik bahu Wooyoung. "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng kesayanganku," tambahnya lagi agar Wooyoung tak merasa tak enak. "Karena itu aku berkeinginan sendiri untuk bisa membantumu, melindungimu, menjagamu sebisanya."

Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, dagu Nichkhun bertumpu pada bahu Wooyoung. "Jangan merasa tak enak hati dengan semua perlakuanku padamu. Jangan salah paham. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa..." Nichkhun memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan mereka. "...Karena aku sendiri juga tak tahu jawabannya apa..."

Terkadang, rasa sayang itu tak memiliki alasan yang kuat. Sama halnya dengan rasa suka maupun cinta.

Wooyoung terdiam. Membiarkan Nichkhun terus memeluknya. Membiarkan degup jantungnya berdetak cepat di atas normal. Membiarkan rasa nyaman itu melingkupi seluruh perasaannya. Walaupun ada sedikit rasa sesak saat mendengar pengakuan Nichkhun. Perlahan, ia ikut membalas pelukan Nichkhun.

"Terima kasih..." tanpa sadar di balik pelukan mereka Wooyoung ikut tersenyum miris seperti Nichkhun. "...terima kasih hyung..."

Terima kasih...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Chansung meminta pendapatnya. Mengambil tempat duduk di sisi ranjang Junho.

"Coba saja," jawab Junho santai. Masih berbaring tengkurap dengan laptop di hadapannya, yang sedang membuka jendela web untuk shopping online. "Itu kesempatan bagus. Sayang kalau dilewatkan," tambahnya lagi, tapi mata Junho masih saja fokus pada layar website di hadapannya.

Chansung menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi Junho-yah, Kalau nanti aku serius menerima tawaran chasting ini... mungkin aku benar-benar akan sibuk di lokasi shooting, dan jarang pulang ke drom."

Tangan Junho yang sedang menggerakkan mouse terhenti. Kali ia menoleh pada Chansung, menatapnya heran. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?" Junho bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya, duduk bersila di atas ranjang menghadap Chansung. "Kau beruntung. Sudah mendapatkan tawaran debut duluan sebagai aktor di sitkom High Kichk. Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Semua trainee di sini nyaris ingin mendapatkan kesempatan seperti dirimu. Mengapa kau masih saja ragu?"

Chansung melemas menatap Junho. "Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu..."

Junho terkekeh. Merasa tersanjung. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak cemburu maupun marah karena kau mendahuluiku debut. Aku pasti akan menyusulmu. Meski tujuan utamaku adalah menjadi penyanyi, tapi aku juga ada rencana ingin jadi aktor. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa—"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" sergah Chansung kesal. Menghentikan ocehan Junho. "Bukan khawatir tentang hal itu!" tegas Chansung lagi. Membuat Junho menatapnya heran.

"Lalu apa?"

Chansung menatap Junho diam. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia tak mampu. Akhirnya ia malah menghela nafas kesal. "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja!" Ia beranjak pergi, ke luar kamar dengan muka kusut.

Meninggalkan Junho yang memandang kepergiannya dengan heran. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya. Junsu menghela nafas kesal. Ia duduk membungkukkan badannya dengan malas di atas meja kantin. Dagunya bertumpu pada atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang berkutat malas pada ponselnya. Sampai detik ini kamera kesayangannya belum ditemukan, ditambah lagi sikap Taecyeon padanya yang tiap hari tampak menyebalkan.

Junsu tak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya. Sementara Taecyeon tampak selalu mengabaikannya tanpa sebab. Terkadang, Junsu juga mendapati tatapan tajam Taecyeon dari jauh yang ditujukan padanya. Dan setelah itu Taecyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, seolah ia tak mau menyadari kehadiran Junsu. Itu sungguh menganggu Junsu, apalagi perilaku itu hanya ditujukan pada Junsu, tidak dengan trainee lain.

'Aku yang senior. Aku yang hyung. Tapi mengapa malah dia yang mengacuhkan ku? Seharusnya hanya aku yang boleh bersikap keren.' maki Junsu dalam hati. Menpoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil menindis kesal ponselnya yang sudah terkunci

Jaebeom datang, duduk di hadapan Junsu sambil celingukan mencari seseorang. "Yo, Junsu. Kau lihat Nichkhun?"

"Tidak," jawab Junsu malas.

Jaebeom lalu mengeluh tentang janji Nichkhun yang katanya mau mentraktir mereka selama seminggu penuh. Tapi orangnya malah menghilang entah kemana. Jaebeom melirik wajah kusut Junsu dengan prihatin. "Kau kenapa? Masih bingung dengan tawaran temanmu dari YGEntertaiment itu?" tanya Jaebeom.

Junsu balas menatap Jaebeom. Baru ingat dengan tawaran Jiyong padanya tempo hari lalu. Mengajak Junsu bergabung dengan agensi dan grupnya yang akan debut. Jiyong juga memberikan waktu selama seminggu agar Junsu bisa memikirkannya dengan matang.

"Kalau aku jadi kau," Jaebeom mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Akan langsung kuterima. Hei. Itu YGEntertaiment. Pikirkan dengan matang." Jaebeom tersenyum memberikan semangat. "Tapi kalau kau benar-benar pindah. Jangan sampai melupakan kita yah?"

Junsu mendesah. "Seandainya bisa semudah itu..." ia memandang ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seseorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

Taecyeon memasuki kamarnya, baru saja membuka pintunya dari luar, Jinwoon -teman sekamarnya- langsung berteriak panik bersama Seulong -seniornya-. Mereka berdua tampak gelagapan sambil segera menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik selimut di atas ranjang Jinwoon.

Junho, yang duduk bersama laptop di atas ranjangnya di sisi kamar mereka, terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua trainee itu. "Hati-hati. Taecyeon hyung akan melaporkan kalian," ujar Junho memperingati dengan nada menakuti.

Taecyeon semakin menatap keduanya penuh curiga. Ia lalu menyeringai nakal. "Eeyy... kalian menyimpan video porno yah..."

Junho langsung tertawa ngakak mendengar tuduhan Taecyeon. Sementara Seulong dan Jinwoon kompak menggeleng, membantahnya. "Tentu saja bukan itu!" seru Seulong ketus.

Jinwoon memandang Seulong dengan penuh penyesalan. "Sudah kubilang hyung, seharusnya kita buka di kamarmu saja. Bukan di kamarku."

Seulong melotot pada dongsaengnya. "Kau gila yah? Aku masih sekamar dengan Junsu. Nanti malah ketahuan sama pemiliknya."

"Junsu?" Taecyeon mengernyit aneh.

Seulong agak gugup. Tapi akhirnya mengaku juga. Mereka yang sudah menyembunyikan kamera Junsu selama ini. Tapi baru sekarang bisa sempat membuka hasil isi dari kamera digital itu. "Ini aib, ini aib," bela Seulong mencari alasan. "Junsu sih enak. Karena tidak ada foto memalukannya di sini. Tapi kita? Mulai dari yang paling memalukan sampai yang paling jelek ada," keluh Seulong, jelas merasa kesal dengan kebiasan Junsu yang jahil itu. Lihat saja, dia benar-benar membalasnya dengan menghapus foto-foto Seulong dalam kameranya.

Junho melompat dari ranjangnya. Menuju ke arah mereka berdua, ikut melihat hasil foto-foto dalam kamera digital tersebut. "Fotoku ada tidak?" Tapi yang mereka temukan pertama kali adalah foto memalukan wajah Chansung saat tertidur. Membuat ketiga trainee itu tertawa bersama.

Taecyeon mendesah melihat tingkah ketiga temannya. Sedikit tak rela, ia berbalik menuju lemarinya.

"Kau tidak ikut melihat, hyung?" tanya Junho.

Taecyeon menggeleng malas. "Buat apa?" Toh, fotonya juga pasti tak akan ada, pikir Taecyeon.

"Ini tidak adil," sungut Seulong tiba-tiba ketika mengeser memori fotonya, melihat hasil foto tersebut satu-persatu. "Mengapa foto Taecyeon yang paling banyak dan terlihat bagus dari yang lainnya?"

"Apa?" Taecyeon serentak menoleh, merasa ia telah salah dengar.

"Wah," Junho terkesan melihatnya. "Dari hasilnya Junsu hyung terlihat seperti menguntit Taecyeon hyung setiap saat."

"Mungkin Junsu hyung terobsesi dengan wajah campuran asia-amerika milik Taecyeon hyung," tambah Jinwoon dengan nada canda lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Ihh..." Seulong mencibir risih. "Mengapa bahkan badan setengah telanjang Taecyeon terlihat lebih keren dariku? Eh, Yach!" Seulong memprotes ketika Taecyeon tiba-tiba merampas kamera tersebut dari tangannya.

Padangan mata Taecyeon terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dalam kamera digital tersebut. "Kau yakin ini milik Junsu, hyung?" tanyanya pada Seulong.

Seulong mengangguk yakin. Taecyeon tercengang sesaat. Tiga detik kemudian ia langsung tersenyun lebar, lalu terkekeh kecil, dan merambat menjadi tawa keras dengan unsur bahagia di dalamnya. Namun terlihat menyeramkan dan aneh bagi ketiga trainee lain, karena melihat Taecyeon tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab pasti yang mereka ketahui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

"Mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Jokwoon saat melihat Junsu mengambil sweater dan sepatu kestnya dari dalam lemari.

"Aku mau pergi berkunjung ke dorm anak YG."

"Wow," Jokwon memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap Junsu, memandang hyungnya dengan penuh minat. "Jadi kau sudah memutuskan pilihanmu, hyung?"

Junsu yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu, terhenti. Ia menghela nafas lelah sambil tersenyum miris. "Aku masih belum yakin. Tapi Jiyong sudah memintaku untuk ke sana sekarang."

Jokwon mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, Hwaiting hyung!"

"Hm, gomawo..." pintu kamar mereka pun tertutup dengan kepergian Junsu.

Jokwon memutar kursinya menghadap meja belajar, kembali fokus pada pr sekolahnya. Tak lama, Jokwon mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dari luar. "Apa ada yang ketinggalan, hyung?" Jokwon menoleh, mengira itu adalah Junsu. Tapi yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar adalah Taecyeon, yang membawa sebuah kamera.

Pandangan Taecyeon menelusuri seluruh kamar, namun yang ada hanya Jokwon seorang. "Mana Junsu?"

"Baru saja keluar."

"Kemana?"

"Ke dorm anak YG."

"YG?" Sebelah alis Taecyeon terangkat heran. "Untuk apa?"

Jokwon mengangkat bahu acuh. "Mungkin mau mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke agensi itu."

"Apa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

Wooyoung baru saja keluar dari kelas trainee. Di lantai dasar, ia mendengar sedikit kericuhan di sisi gedung. Jika saja ia tak melihat Jaebeom terlibat dalam pertengkaran kecil antar trainee tersebut, mungkin Wooyoung akan pergi berlalu mengabaikannya. Namja chubby itu pun berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya! Iya, kan?" desis Jaebeom sambil mendorong bahu trainee lain. "Kau sudah menjebaknya!" tuduh Jaebeom menahan emosi.

Trainee lain, namja yang seumuran dengan Jaebeon itu melotot tak terima. "Aku tidak berniat seperti itu!"

"Liar!" (Bohong)

"Hold on, Jay!" tahan Doojoon, menarik tubuh Jaebeom mundur untuk tak menerjang trainee tersebut. "Keep your shirt on."

Jaebeom menahan nafasnya yang memburu karena marah. Doojoon berdiri membelakangi Jaebeom, mengambil alih agar namja dari Seatle itu tak makin memanas. "Lalu, dimana Nichkhun sekarang?"

"Mana aku tahu?" Trainee itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Salahkan saja dirinya yang sok peduli tapi ternyata tak tahu apa-apa. Kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau ia tak tahu daripada sok-"

"Shut up your mouth!" Jaebeom nyaris kembali menerjang trainee itu jika Doojoon dan trainee lain tak segera menahan bahu Jaebeom.

"Ada apa ini?" Wooyoung yang akhirnya berhasil menerobos kerumunan kecil itu, berdiri di samping Jaebeom dengan pandangan tak mengerti, juga khawatir. "Apa maksudmu dengan bertanya 'dimana Nichkhun hyung sekarang'?" tanyanya pada Doojoon. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?" ada nada takut, juga kekhawatiran dalam suara Wooyoung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

Junho menyibak gorden jendela kamar. Melihat ke arah langit malam yang tampak begitu mendung dengan bunyi petir yang tersamakan dengan suara kendaraan lalu lintas di bawah gedung asramanya. Junho segera menutup jendela dan menguncinya, agar angin malam dan air hujan yang mungkin akan segera turun tak masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Ia berbalik melihat suasana kamarnya. Dua ranjang susun, dan hanya satu yang terisi oleh Jinwoon di salah satu kasur tingkat bawah. Dua teman kamar mereka yang lain belum kembali, Taecyeon dan Chansung.

"Chansung belum kembali yah?" Junho bergumam pelan, tertuju pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Jinwoon yang nyaris terlelap dalam tidurnya mendengar gumaman Junho.

"Dia kan selalu pulang telat sejak sibuk dengan shooting sitkom-nya," timpal Jinwoon. "Mungkin malam ini dia tak akan pulang ke sini," tebaknya lagi dengan nada santai.

Junho mendesah lelah. Padahal baru tiga hari, tapi rasanya begitu kosong. Sejak Chansung benar-benar sibuk dengan debut pertamanya dalam sitkom High Kick, ia sudah tak pernah lagi mengikuti kelas trainee bersamanya. Meski hanya sebagai aktor pendukung, Chansung tetap serius menjalaninya. Ia selalu pergi keluar asrama begitu pagi ke tempat shooting agar tak terlambat, dan kembali ke dorm nyaris tiap tengah malam, saat Junho sudah tertidur di balik selimutnya.

Baru tiga hari, tanpa adanya kebersamaan dengan Chansung membuat Junho merasa kesepian dalam arti lain. Suara petir di luar sana bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan pada malam hari menyadarkan Junho. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Junho segera mengambil payung di samping lemari dan bergegas hendak keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Junho?"

"Aku akan menunggu Chansung di depan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

"Tunggu Wooyoung!" Jaebeom menahan lengan Wooyoung yang hendak pergi keluar gedung. "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja pergi mencari Nichkhun hyung." Raut wajah Wooyoung tampak panik. "Dia sendiri di luar sana, mungkin tersesat, dengan ponsel yang sama sekali tak aktif. Apalagi yang harus kita tunggu sekarang."

"Aku juga mau pergi mencarinya. Tapi aku juga tak tahu daerah Haedong itu di mana?" Jaebeom juga tampak sangat khawatir. Meski sudah dua tahun tinggal di Korea selatan sebagai trainee pendatang, seperti halnya Nichkhun, tak berarti membuat mereka memiliki waktu luang untuk mengelilingi seluruh kota Seoul dan mengenali daerahnya satu persatu. Di tambah lagi dengan pengetahuan mereka tentang tulisan hangul yang masih minim, membuat kedua trainee pendatang dari luar Korea selatan itu, cepat kebingungan dan tersesat. Apalagi tak semua orang korea bisa berbahasa inggris.

Tapi kalau Wooyoung... Jaebeom tersentak dengan pikirannya. "Kalau begitu aku juga ikut bersamamu mencari Nichkhun."

"Aku juga ikut!" sahut Doojoon, berlari ke arah mereka sambil membawa dua payung. "Sebaiknya kita juga bawa persiapan, di luar sangat mendung." Ia menyerahkan satu payung pada Wooyoung.

Wooyoung tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Ayo, sebelum malam makin larut."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

(Backsound : "My Way to you" — Junho feat Taecyeon 2pm)

.

.

Taecyeon berjalan di antara perumahan apartement dan gedung-gedung kecil. Kepalanya tak berhenti menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk mencari sebuah alamat. Suara petir di atas langit malam, hanya membuatnya makin panik sendiri. "Yang mana dorm anak YG yang dimaksud Jokwon?" gerutunya kesal.

Dan setetes air hujan turun dari atas langit, membuat Taecyeon makin mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Trans Backsound

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya_

_Meski aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, di antara caraku memperlakukanmu._

_Aku akan menjadi kekuatanmu,_

_Aku akan melindungimu, Aku mencintaimu.._

.

.

Junho berdiri di balik pintu kaca gedung asrama trainee JYP. Matanya terus tertuju pada seberang jalan. Air hujan tak henti mengguyur dengan lebatnya jalanan di luar sana. Junho merapatkan sweaternya, melindungi diri dari angin malam yang sempat masuk melalui sela pintu. Sebelah tangannya pun tak juga melepaskan payung yang sejak tadi ia persiapkan.

Tak peduli dengan kantuk yang mulai menerjangnya. Junho tetap menunggu. Menunggu sebuah bis kota yang akan berhenti di seberang jalan sana, dengan menurunkan sosok Chansung yang mungkin nanti akan kehujanan karena tak membawa payung.

.

.

Trans Backsound

_Saat kau lelah dan berjuang, kau bisa selalu bersandar padaku._

_Selamanya sandaran ini hanya milikmu._

_Aku selalu berada di sisimu._

_Forever with you..._

.

.

Jaebeom dan Doojoon turun dari bis kota dengan satu payung yang melindungi mereka dari hujan deras yang membasahi pinggiran kota Seoul. Disusul Wooyoung dengan payungnya sendiri juga turun dari bis kota yang sama.

Seperti yang sudah mereka sepakati sebelumnya di dalam bis, mereka akan berpencar agar lebih cepat menemukan Nichkhun. Karena Jaebeom tak begitu tahu jalan, dia pergi bersama Doojoon, dan Wooyoung sendirian ke arah yang berbeda.

.

.

Trans Backsound

_Aku mencintaimu, melalui caraku memperlakukanmu._

_Terima kasih, all that I so wanna give you__..._

.

.

Taecyeon berjuang untuk bisa menyusul.

Di sisi lain, Junsu membalas senyuman Jiyong padanya.

.

.

Trans Backsound

_I love you, I need you, I want you_

_Semakin aku memikirkanmu, semakin cepat jantungku berdetak..._

.

.

Junho nyaris terjatuh dari sandarannya pada sisi pintu karena mengantuk. Tapi ia kembali berdiri tegak, mengerjapkan matanya agar tetap terbuka, melihat seberang jalan sambil merapatkan sweaternya dan mengeratkan pegangan terhadap payungnya.

Di sisi lain, Chansung bersandar pada jendela kaca bis. Memandang derasnya hujan di luar bis dengan tatapan menerawang.

.

.

Trans Backsound

_Aku menginginkanmu._

_Aku mengharapkanmu._

_Akankah kau datang kepadaku?_

.

.

Wooyoung berkeliling, dengan sebuah payung, di antara derasnya hujan. Mencari seseorang dengan wajah panik dan sebagian celana yang basah karena tak cukup terlindungi dari payung, saking derasnya hujan bersamaan dengan angin malam.

Di sisi lain, Nichkhun berteduh seorang diri di depan toko tak terpakai. Menggigil kedinginan. Mencoba untuk tetap bertahan.

.

.

Trans Backsound

_Jantungku berdetak cepat ke arahmu._

_Akan kutunjukkan padamu mulai sekarang._

_Kau dan aku, sampai berakhirnya dunia ini, mari kita selalu bersama..._

.

.

.

**_To_Be_Continued_**

Well, tanpa author beritahu reader pun sudah tahu siapa yang terlebih dahulu akan menemukan Nichkhun... iya kan?

Aya tahu, chapter ini mungkin benar-benar membingungkan. Bagi yang gak begitu paham dengan Khunyoung di atas :

Nichkhun : "Karena kalau ada...Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya kencan."

Itu pernyataan rasa suka yang terselubung. :p

Wooyoung : "H-hyung, A-aku, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan. Kosa kata koreamu masih buruk. Aku sungguh tak mengerti..."

Sebenarnya Wooyoung tahu, tapi dia mengelak dan ingin dijelaskan secara rinci. Dia juga tak memiliki kepercayaan tinggi untuk meyakinkan apa yang dia pikirkan dari perkataan Nichkhun yang bermakna ambigu. Bagaimana kalau Nichkhun hanya sedang bercanda?

Nichkhun malah salah paham. Mengira Wooyoung sengaja berkilah karena tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, dan terlihat gugup karena takut. Buru-buru Nichkhun mengklarifikasikannya dengan cepat agar Wooyoung tak menghindar.

Nichkhun : "Maksudku... Aku menyukaimu... Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng kesayanganku. Karena itu aku berkeinginan sendiri untuk bisa membantumu, melindungimu, menjagamu sebisanya. Jangan merasa tak enak hati dengan semua perlakuanku padamu. Jangan salah paham. Dan jangan tanyakan kenapa... Karena aku sendiri juga tak tahu jawabannya apa..."

Nichkhun pun mengambil jalan tengah. Mengaku suka tapi hanya sebatas dongsaeng (adik) agar Wooyoung tak merisi risih padanya. Tapi di lain pihak, Wooyoung sedikit merasa kecewa dari dalam hatinya. Dan dia hanya bisa bergumam terimakasih untuk kasih sayang hyungnya.

Karena kesalah pahaman dan prasangka lain itu. Maka hubungan Khunyoung hanya sebatas Hyung-dongsaeng untuk saat ini. Karena kalau langsung merambat jadi pasangan yang loveydovey, maka fic ini akan terpaksa Aya akhiri dengan tidak elitnya... :p

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah memberikan tanggapan, dukungan, dan masukannya dalam kotak** review**~ XD

**KW KY** : Terimakasih~^^

**IinInayah **: iya, Khunyoung emang paling daebak XD #khunyoung shipper

**Difa Khunyoungie** : gak papa kok ketinggalan, yg penting masih bisa nyusul, reviewx juga :D *tetep#plaak! -tenang, Aya sekarang updatex gak begitu cepat *bagus tidak nih?

**yani srisurya** : Tak apa, Aya maafkan, asal benar2 bertaubat(?) dr Sider :p | _"kenapa di Chap ini Jun.K dingin gitu sikapnya ke Taec?"_ Biasa, Jun K pengen jual mahal gitu, pengen ngehukum Taec yg udh mmbuatnya lama menunggu, but, Jun K malah kena batunya sendiri, :p

**ridho1054** : WAH. Daebaaaaaaaaaak! *4thumb* Senang banget dapet review panjang begini... Khamsahamida chingu~ Jadi semangat lanjutin ini fic *padahal tadinya masih malas mau lanjutin#plaaak. Terima kasih banyak atas saran dan masukannya... Aya terima dengan baik dan menerapkannya... :D | _" lw d'liat dr body,, Junsu kn lbih cocok jd seme drpd Jinyoung"_ Setujuuu! tapi sebelum debut, dan sebelum Junsu punya sixpack, tubuh mereka berdua kan masih sama2 imutnya XD |_ " ckckck d'chap kli ni author'nya sadis bgt,,, bkan hnya satu.. tp k'3 seme skaligus d'bkin makan hati..." _Wah, Aya sendiri baru sadar dengan hal ini, sungguh, O,o

**1BLUEFIRE0805 **: hehehe... Terimakasih~^^

**gaemwon407 **: Iya, Junsu ama Jiyong emang paling dekat, anak2 2PM n BigBang juga akrab satu sama lain :)

**XanDC09 **: _"tenang aja taec, junsu punya kamu, jiyoung kasihin ke TOP-appa..."_ Setujuu! *TOPGD shippernya muncul :p

**1arissha arihyoshi** : _"junsu jangan kau terima tawaran jiyong, kalau kau sampai menerimanya akan ku nikahi kau (?).. "_ Wah, ancaman ini membahayakan nyawa (?) Taecyeon #waspada siaga 1 | _"makin cinta ama eonni... go! go! go! fighting.."_ Hehehe,,, makasih udah memberikan banyak cinta~ semoga qt bisa saling mencintai #nah lho? *plaak!

**ChaaChulie247 **: Yup! Azaaza fighting! XD

**mrs okcat** : Perjalanan okkay mungkin panjang, tp akan berakhir manissss... Ciyeee~ XD

**inkballoon **: Wah makasih banyak masukannya, sangat membantu n bikin semangat, emang sesama author biasax selalu saling pengertian, apalagi klo satu perahu dan satu aliran sama bernama Khunyoung Shipper :D

**BusanBoy **: maaf yah, tema fic ini emang agak beda dg sebelumx, tapi Aya usahain moment sweetx akan kmbali muncul d chap depan, :3

**Liya **: _"Apa itu sumai?"_ Eh? Aya salah ngetik, maksudx suami, lol, Aya - miss typo angkut

**Putree LEN** : _"Klo yg laen__'__a pda trharu dgn adegan Junho-Jokwon, q mlah pngen ktawa ngakak bayangin adegan itu, q bayangin__'__a kyak ada 2 anak TK yg lg nangis bareng gara2 ktinggalan bis sekolah" _LOL, Aya ndiri jg ngakak sambil mewek (?) nulisx, Xp

**Guest (17/1/13) **: Okkay emang yg lucu~ XD | Khunyoung masih kurang?

**siskayong **: setelah chapter ini, Moment sweet akan mulai Aya keluarkan di chap depan :D

**christina **: di sini mereka pada cekcok lgi... Ah, nnti jg pada baikan lagi kok :D

**JunKAY0430 **: _"dag dig dung 2x "bunyi suara jantung taecsu"_ eaaa... Reader yg kreatif, sampai bunyi detak jantungx dibayangin dg jelas. :D

**KidMoonLight **: kurang panjang? Astaga, mau sepanjang apa lagi? #speechless, | _"kok ga diceritain pas dance battle sama penilaian juri-juri nyaa?" _Itu krna Aya pribadi tdk begitu tau dg dance battle #jiah*plaak

**bval **: berapa chapter yah? Kasi tau gak yah? #smirk, qt liat aja nanti ya, trgantung dr alur n permintaan reader juga... :)

**thiez **: Aya jg sangat sangat sangat merindukan kebersamaan Jaebeom dg 2pm, oh ledja~

**nununeo **: Terimakasih~ ^^

**risa **: Makasih banyak~ ;)

**T-ARATiC-RIMDOT** : _"thor baca ini ff jadi keingetan dream high ya ... "_ Masa? Tau aja klo ispirasi dpt dr drama itu :p

**nuneo2daKAY**: _"Itu GD kok ngajak2 junsu buat masuk big bang sih -,- "_ hehehehe... Maaf, Jiyong sampe Aya bawa ke sini buat bikin konflik :p

**irnafith **: Perasaan chap kemaren udh panjang, klo emang bacax gak kerasa, berarti bagus, senang tulisanq bs diterima, :D | tema fic ni Friendship n Romance, meski condong ke Friendship, tetep Romance ada, dan mereka akn berpasangan, (kecuali Jay, poor leader)

**Zayn key**: sekarang wooyoungx 2h mulai kembali normal, #smirk

**syahroh alhalim** : _"Tdnya c ku kira akn sdkit lbh jauh ceritany..."_ Maksudnya? Jauhnya sampe kemana non? *siapin teropong#plaak

**Aafiati **: iya, kepribadian woo gk nentu, tp skg dia kepribadianx mulai satu lagi. :)

**NadyAmaya88 **: oke, step by step, tp q gk bs pungkirin klo q pribadi pengen yg cepat, XD | makasih masukan n pendapatx^^

**Qhia503 **: tentunya Bigbang dluan debut sblum 2pm. | _"Junsu emang beneran tman msa kcil GD yah?"_ Kurang tau jg, tp kabarx Junsu ma Jiyong 2h sahabat sebelum debut, krna dari daerah yg sma, tp brtemanx gk tau sejak kapan. 2PM n Bigbang jg menjalin hub yg bagus. :D

**woojay **: benarkah? Terima kasih udh beritahu pendapatx *legah :D

**weny** : hehehe sy kan bilangx gak **terlalu** cerdas, artinya wooyong cerdas, tp gk trlalu #maksud lo?*plaak | err... Maksudx nangkepx kurang cepat, kayak pas interview di transtv tu lho, :p "aku punya anya kuma" | iya, Jiyong adh GD dr leaderx bigbang.

**Azula** : iya benar, alur romance agak lambat, tp moga aja kedepanx udah tepat. Makasih masukanx :D

.

.

.

.

.

Wah, Awal tahun ini Khunyoung shipper benar-benar dimanjakan yah? Selamat buat Nichkhun dan Wooyoung yang telah membangkitkan kembali Khunyoung moment di depan publik, setelah sekian lamanya mereka bermesraan dan bersemedi di dalam kamar berduaan (?) Lol.

Ah, kenapa gak ngaku saja. Itu tuh mereka lagi Double date, Khunyoung n Okkay! Pake ganti-gantian yang potret lah. Biar gak ada skandal. Pertama Khunyoung n Taec, dengan Jun. K sebagai pemegang kamera (belakang layar), trus gantian lagi, Khunyoung n Jun. K dg Taec yg pegang kamera. Ah, ini kedua hyung memang selalu mengalah dan melindungi para dongsaengnya. :D

Ehh, Junho malah ngupload selca di dorm sendirian. Itu beneran sendirian, apa sendiriaaan... *ngelirik Chansung.

Khunyoung, Okkay, Chanho, 4ever~ :D

Err...**. review** lagi?

**~AyA~**


	7. Chapter 7 : With U

Secangkir teh hangat di teduhkan dari tekonya, memasukkan dua gula batu kecil, dan diaduk pelan dengan sendok. Setelahnya diletakkan di atas nampan kecil. Dengan hati-hati, dan ditambahkan dengan senyuman lebar nan manis, Daesung membawa nampan itu ke ruang tengah. Dimana tiga temannya bersama seorang tamu sedang bersanda gurau. Daesung pun menyuguhkan di hadapan Junsu.

"Terima kasih," Junsu mengangguk.

Daesung mengambil tempat duduk di sofa samping Junsu. Dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar sampai lengkungan matanya nyaris tak terlihat, tapi senyuman ajaib itu seolah mampu menularkan kebahagiannya, membuat Junsu juga ikut tersenyum. Meski dalam hati, ia merasa kalau dibalik senyuman bahagia Daesung itu tersimpan banyak misteri.

Jiyong menawarkan untuk menginap saja di dorm mereka, karena di luar hujan masih turun begitu deras. Junsu tampak berpikir, lalu ia menggeleng sungkan. Lebih memilih menunggu hujan reda.

Jiyong mendesah kesal. "Kau sudah menolakku dua kali. Tawaranku untuk bergabung dengan kami kau tolak. Masa' menginap bersama kami semalam saja juga kau tidak mau?" Jiyong cemberut, memasang wajah ngambek seolah mainan kesayangannya direbut. "Aku jadi penasaran dengan temanmu yang dari amerika itu."

Junsu tersenyum gemas. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak membalas namun ia didahului oleh Seungri yang datang dari ruang depan, berseru panik pada mereka. "Hyung! Ada orang kehujanan, di depan dorm!" Seungri menunjuk-nunjuk pintu depan. "Dia basah kuyup, tapi tidak mau masuk. Dia bilang dia hanya ingin bertemu Junsu hyung!"

"Hah?" Junsu segera berdiri, penasaran dia pun langsung bergegas menuju pintu, diikuti Jiyong dan keempat temannya.

.

.

.

.

_(Backsound : My Valentine - Taecyeon & Nichkhun 2pm)_

Junsu membeku ditempat. Matanya terpaku pada sosok tinggi yang basah kuyup di depan pintu. Namja tinggi itu sedikit terengah-engah —sehabis lari, setetes demi setetes air jatuh dari ujung poni rambutnya yang basah, pandangan matanya yang tajam namun lembut tertuju lekat pada Junsu, bibir kecil bentuk hati pun bersuara serak seksi nan juga tulus. **"Junsu-yah..."**

_(Honey you are my valentine..._

_You are my love forever...)_

Taecyeon tersenyum tipis, tampak semakin tampan di mata Junsu. Hanya sebuah tindakan kecil, namun sudah membuat Junsu kewalahan dengan degub jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Pori-pori pipi Junsu pun mulai memanas dengan sendirinya. Membuat sudut bibir Taecyeon semakin tertarik ke atas, tersenyum gemas pada reaksi Junsu

_(Honey you are my valentine..._

_You're still my love even if you've left me...)_

.

.

.

.

_(Hanya mengenang kenangan indah saja..._

_Membuatku tak membencimu lagi...)_

Nichkhun mengulurkan tangannya, keluar batas atap toko yang dia gunakan untuk meneduh. Membiarkan telapak tangannya diterpa air hujan dari atas langit malam. Ia menutup mata, mengabaikan dinginnya angin hujan yang menerpa, ia mencoba mencari udara sejuk dan kenyamanan di antara suara berisik hujan. Lalu ada suara langkah kaki lain yang mendekat, menapak di antara jalanan basah karena hujan.

_(...Saat-saat kita bersama rasanya seperti mimpi..._

_Akankah saat-saat seperti itu bisa kembali?...)_

Nichkhun membuka mata, dan menoleh pada asal suara langkah kaki. Antara ia sedang berhayal atau tidak. Namja chubby yang baru saja ia pikirkan itu sudah berdiri di sana. Berpayungkan kuning, menatap penuh khawatir pada Nichkhun.

_(...Andai itu bukan kau..._

_Aku tak tahu, sungguh aku tak tahu...)_

**"Hyung..."** suara Wooyoung terdengar agak gemetar, berbagi emosi terlihat jelas dari pancaran matanya. Khawatir, marah, kesal, legah, tapi juga senang. "...kau bodoh hyung..." ia mengumpat kecil dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan Nichkhun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, dari bibir pucatnya yang tampak kedinginan.

_(...Karena itu,_

_Terima kasih...)_

.

.

.

.

Bis itu terhenti. Menurunkan Chansung yang segera berlari ke pohon terdekat. Mencari perlindungan. Meski rasanya percuma karena pohon besar itu tak cukup melindunginya dari hujan. Ada beberapa tetes yang terlewati oleh sela-sela daun pohon, terjatuh menetes ke atas kepala Chansung, maupun bahunya, sedikit demi sedikit.

_(...Sungguh sangat sakit ketika kau meninggalkanku..._

_Aku tersakiti, dan aku membencimu, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu...)_

Pertama Chansung hanya menatap jalanan basah di hadapannya dengan datar. Haruskah ia menyebrang ke gedung asrama dengan basah kuyup? Ia menghela nafas lelah. Mengangkat kepalanya melihat gedung asrama di seberang jalan. Dan sosok Junho terlihat berdiri di sana, melambai pada Chansung, sambil **tersenyum **lebar.

_(...Rasa sakit itu perlahan sirna, _

_Kemudian kenangan indah itu datang._

_Dan aku bisa tersenyum lagi...)_

Chansung sempat terbengong di tempat. Melihat dari jauh, bagaimana Junho berusaha membuka payung biru lautnya. Entah karena tangan Junho licin atau memang karena payungnya macet, ia sempat terhambat. Matanya yang sipit memincing dengan bibir yang cemberut, berkutat untuk bisa membuka payungnya. Begitu payungnya terbuka secara mendadak, Junho nyaris terjatuh ke depan karena mendorong payung tadi terlalu keras. Tapi Junho segera menyeimbangkan kakinya. Kembali berdiri tegak, memayungkan dirinya sendiri dengan payung biru, sambil melet dari jarak jauh pada Chansung, Merasa sedikit malu dengan tingkahnya tadi.

_(...Karena dirimu lah,_

_Aku bisa merasakan apa itu cinta...)_

Chansung terkekeh kecil, singkat, lalu tergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Merasa sangat tersentuh, karena seingat Chansung, waktu saat ini sudah menunjukkan lewat pukul satu dini hari. Meski Chansung tak tahu sejak kapan Junho menunggunya, tapi ia tahu itu cukup lama.

_(...Karena itu,_

_Terima kasih...)_

.

.

.

.

_(Honey you, are my valentine...)_

Junsu tersadar, tersentak. Dengan raut wajah panik dan khawatir ia segera menarik tangan basah Taecyeon untuk masuk ke dalan dorm anak YG. Tak ingin membuat Taecyeon berlama-lama dengan badan yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

_(...You are my love forever...)_

Di tempat lain. Wooyoung berjalan menghampiri Nichkhun yang berteduh. Menatap mata Nichkhun sambil menyerahkan pegangan payung. Begitu Nichkhun mengambiil alih payung kuning itu, Wooyoung langsung menghambur memeluk tubuh Nichkhun, sambil sedikit terisak.

_(Honey you are my valentine...)_

Di lain tempat. Junho berlari kecil menyebrangi jalan sambil berpayungkan biru laut. Menjemput Chansung. "Ayo, cepat." Ia meraih lengan Chansung, sambil membagi payung bersama. Tapi Chansung menepis tangan Junho dari lengannya. Junho tersentak, hendak memprotes. Namun Chansung mendahuluinya dengan meraih bahu Junho, merangkul bahunya agar lebih dekat, sekaligus mengambil alih payung biru itu. Sekilas, Junho memerah.

"Ayo," ajak Chansung agar mereka melangkah bersama menyebrangi jalan, dengan berpayungkan satu.

Chansung tersenyum lebar, tersiratkan kebahagian.

Sama seperti Taecyeon yang tersenyum lebar saat Junsu mengomelinya sambil membantu mengeringkan badannya.

Sama juga seperti Nichkhun yang tersenyum bahagia karena pelukan erat Wooyoung pada tubuhya, mencoba membagi kehangatan bersama.

_(Honey you are..._

_...my valentine...)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author**

**Sayaka Dini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Our Story, Our Secret"**

**Chapter 7 : With U**

**Cast : 2PM**

**Friendship / Romance**

**Boy x boy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : Seluruh cast milik dirinya sendiri**

**Fanfic ini milik Sayaka Dini sendiri**

**Dan Sebagian faktanya milik takdir Tuhan**

**^^Hope you enjoy my fanfic^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

* * *

Taecyeon duduk di sisi ranjang. Pakaiannya yang basah sudah tergantikan dengan pakaian kering, meminjam milik Seunghyun —TOP— yang seukuran dengannya, atas permintaan Jiyong tentunya. Junsu berdiri di hadapan Taecyeon yang duduk di sisi ranjang, membantu mengusap rambut basah Taecyeon dengan handuk putih. "Kau itu bodoh atau memang kelewat bodoh sih." Junsu tak hentinya berhenti mengomel.

Taecyeon yang menunduk, tersenyum kecil di balik handuk yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Aku ambilkan minuman hangat yah?" Jiyong menawarkan sambil beranjak keluar kamarnya.

"Terimakasih Jiyong-ah," Junsu tersenyum. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Eey... Sejak kapan kau merasa sungkan padaku?" sindir Jiyong dengan nada canda. Lalu tertawa bersama Junsu. Setelah itu ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Junsu dan Taecyeon berdua di dalamnya.

"Jiyong itu..." Taecyeon membuka suara, tapi kepalanya masih tetap menunduk, membuat raut wajahnya yang gelisah di balik handuk putih tersebut tak terlihat oleh Junsu yang berdiri di hadapannya. "...dia siapamu?"

Junsu tersenyum lebar. Sama sekali tak sadar dengan gelagat Taecyeon. "Dia teman baikku," jawabnya riang, sambil mengusap puncak kepala Taecyeon dengan handuk, mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kami sudah menjadi teman dekat sejak lama."

"Seberapa dekat?"

"Cukup dekat," jawab Junsu spontanitas.

Ada jeda sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya Taecyeon memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Sedekat apa..." suaranya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan. "...apa lebih dari sekedar teman dekat?"

Gerakan tangan Junsu terhenti. Menunduk, menatap puncak kepala Taecyeon dengan pandangan heran. "Tentu saja hanya sekedar teman dekat. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bisa berpikiran begitu?" ia balas bertanya sambil mengernyit heran.

Sedikit ragu, akhirnya Taecyeon mengaku. "Tempo hari lalu, aku tak sengaja melihat Jiyong mencium pipimu sambil memanggilmu chagiya. Jadi... kupikir... kau... dan dia..."

Junsu langsung terkekeh geli. "Jiyong orangnya memang seperti itu. Apa yah istilahnya itu, raja skinship? Dia tak pernah risih untuk menyatakan rasa sayang terhadap orang terdekatnya dengan cara memeluk, merangkul, atau bahkan mencium pipi orang." Junsu bisa membayangkan kalau Taeyang, Seungri, Daesung, atau Seunghyun juga pernah jadi korban skinship berlebihan dari leader mereka. "Well, karena saking dekatnya denganku sejak dulu seperti saudara sendiri, terkadang kami juga bercanda berlebihan seperti itu tanpa rasa changgung. Panggilan 'Chagiya' Yeobo' 'Oppa' malah biasa kami pakai untuk mengejek satu sama lain. Jadi jangan salah paham dengan hal seperti itu diantara aku dan Jiyong." Junsu tersenyum di akhir penjelasannya.

Ada sedikit kelegaan tersirat dalam raut wajah Taecyeon, tanpa sepengetahuan Junsu. Namun raut wajah Taecyeon masih sedikit cemberut kesal di balik handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan skinship berlebihan yang Jiyong lakukan terhadapmu," tegasnya.

"Hah?" Untuk sesaat Junsu sempat terbengong dengan perkataan Taecyeon. Sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil -sebuah tawa singkat untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini? Kau tahu. Orang luar akan mengira kalau kau sedang cemburu pada Jiyong," Junsu berucap dengan nada canda.

"Memang benar," tapi Taecyeon malah membalasnya dengan nada serius. "Memangnya kau pikir mengapa aku mendiamimu selama ini?" Kali ini Taecyeon menengadah. Membiarkan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya tadi terjatuh ke lehernya, dan pandangan meyakinkan ia berikan pada Junsu yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Junsu terdiam. Pandangan matanya ikut terkunci pada tatapan lekat Taecyeon yang duduk di ranjang di hadapannya. Sementara otaknya mulai berpikir tentang pernyataan Taecyeon barusan. Menyambungkan segala benang merah yang terjadi sehingga membuat sebuah kesimpulan tersendiri. Dan menimbulkan efek rona merah pada pipi mulus Junsu. Jadi selama ini Taecyeon marah padanya karena cemburu dengan Jiyong? Oh Tuhan. Wajah Junsu terasa semakin terbakar.

Belum sempat Junsu mengatasi perubahan warna wajahnya yang pasti terlihat memalukan bagi Junsu. Jari jemarinya sudah diraih terlebih dahulu oleh tangan Taecyeon secara perlahan, tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Taecyeon berujar pelan. "Maafkan aku, mungkin aku memang tidak berhak mencampuri urusan pribadimu. Tapi," raut wajah Taecyeon terlihat begitu putus asa. "...kumohon, jangan pindah agensi..." suaranya terdengar lemah dan takut.

Hati Junsu tersentuh. Bahkan hatinya terasa seolah bergetar hebat. "Taec... A-aku tidak jadi pindah kok," Junsu mengaku dengan nada malu. "K-kau tidak perlu khawatir." Dalam hati ia merutuki suaranya yang agak bergetar karena tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

"Benarkah?" Taecyeon tersenyum tipis, penuh kelegaan. "Syukurlah..." ia meraih pinggang Junsu yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa berdiri dari duduknya di sisi ranjang, Taecyeon menarik Junsu mendekat, lalu memeluk pinggangnya, dan mendaratkan sisi kepala Taecyeon pada dada datar Junsu. "Kau tahu Junnie, aku tadi sudah lari seperti orang gila. Kupikir kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku," pelukan Taecyeon mengerat semakin posesif. "...Sungguh, aku tak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu seperti dua tahun lalu..." ia mengaku dengan begitu jujur.

Junsu yakin, degup jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat pasti terdengar oleh Taecyeon yang sedang memeluk dadanya. Tanpa mengaku, Junsu rasa Taecyeon juga sudah tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Menelan ludah gugup, tangan Junsu yang berkeringat dingin, perlahan menyentuh kepala Taecyeon, mengusapnya pelan. "A-aku... tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, asalkan..." Junsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Dengan suara pelan dan malu ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkannya. "...asalkan kau bisa membuatku nyaman berada di sisimu. Jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi," ia merajuk diakhir kalimat. "Itu membuatku sama sekali tidak nyaman."

Intinya, mereka berdua sama-sama saling membutuhkan kehadiran mereka bersama. Dan sama sekali tak ingin kembali berpisah.

Senyuman Taecyeon semakin lebar dalam pelukan Junsu. "Setuju. Aku akan berusaha membuat kau sangat nyaman berada di sisiku. Dan kau juga harus berjanji padaku untuk tak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."

Junsu juga ikut tersenyum. Membalas pelukan Taecyeon, dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada atas bahu Taecyeon, mendaratkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Taecyeon di dadanya. "Hm, Aku janji..." tanpa sadar, aroma Taecyeon membuat Junsu tertarik untuk mencium puncak kepala Taecyeon.

Taecyeon dan Junsu sama-sama tersentak dan tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi mereka tetap terdiam, tak bergerak. Taecyeon yang duduk di ranjang dengan posisi memeluk pinggang Junsu dan membenamkan pipinya pada dada Junsu, dan Junsu yang terdiam berdiri membalas pelukan Taecyeon sambil mencium ujung kepala Taecyeon.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, keheningan ini, pelukan itu, aroma tubuhnya, suara detak jantung mereka. Semuanya terasa begitu damai dan sangat nyaman.

_(Honey you are my valentine..._

_...You are my love forever..._

_Honey y-you.. a-ar-are are,_

Stop. Kaset cd backsound mendadak rusak. Dan Jiyong datang membuka pintu tanpa tahu situasi yang terjadi di dalam. "Dua susu hangat ala Ji-dragon telah datang!" ia berseru riang sambil membawa nampang. Tapi tiga detik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah heran. "Eoh? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung melihat tingkah kedua namja itu yang tidak biasanya.

Junsu tahu-tahu sudah berpindah tempat di depan lemari dekat ranjang, bertingkah seolah-olah sedang sibuk menghitung jumlah koleksi cd di kamar Jiyong, sementara Taecyeon sibuk menyapu atas ranjang Jiyong dari debu atau kotoran yang mungkin tertinggal di atas ranjang.

"Kalian..." Jiyong memiringkan kepala bingung. "...benar-benar aneh."

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian.**

Ajang Penyelisihan Hot-Blood telah selesai. Ada tersisa sebelas orang yang lolos dan siap untuk didebutkan oleh JYPEntertaiment. Salah satu trainee yang lolos, Kim Junsu, dipanggil khusus oleh JYP ke dalam kantornya.

"2AM dan 2PM?" ulang Junsu bingung begitu JYP selesai menjelaskan kronologi grup yang akan dia debutkan.

"Benar." JYP mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua grup. Boyband 2AM dikhususkan untuk grup vokal ballad, sementara Boyband 2PM membawa kharisma grup vokal yang lebih energik dengan konsep dances yang menonjol," terang JYP.

"Jadi, aku akan masuk dimana, seongsanim?"

JYP tampak mendesah frustasi. "Itulah sebabnya aku memanggilmu untuk meminta pendapatmu sendiri. Kau memiliki potensi yang bisa masuk di grup 2AM, mengingat kau juga lebih berminat dengan vokal ballad. Tapi, aku ingin sekali kau mau masuk dalam grup 2PM, meski gerakan dance-mu masih butuh banyak latihan, aku rasa kau bisa menyempurnakan grup 2PM, dengan menjadi vokal utama membantu Jaebeom dan Junho. Tapi yah..." JYP kembali mendesah. "...semua kembali pada pilihanmu. Aku tak bisa memaksamu masuk ke grup mana jika nanti akhirnya malah mengacau kinerja grup itu sendiri."

Junsu terdiam sejenak, tampak meminang tawaran JYP. Dari awal ia menjadi trainee di sini, ia memang bertujuan untuk menjadi penyayi ballad. Tapi... janji yang pernah mereka buat itu...

"Ok Taecyeon masuk ke dalam grup mana, seongsanim?"

JYP mengernyit heran. Meski bingung dengan pertanyaan Junsu, ia tetap menjawabnya. "Tentu saja anak itu masuk ke dalam grup 2PM. Mana mungkin ia kumasukkan ke dalam grup ballad?"

"Kalau begitu aku bergabung dengan 2PM saja," jawab Junsu penuh keyakinan, dan tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga tahun setelah 2PM debut.**

"Apa?" Taecyeon mengernyit penuh keterkejutan mendengar berita memilukan itu dari ponsel genggamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang. Ia segera menghentikan laju mobilnya, mengganti gigi mobil, lalu memutar arah, menuju jalan tol ke luar kota. Tujuannya hanya satu, sebuah rumah sakit di kota Daegu, dimana Ayah Junsu telah dikabarkan meninggal dunia semenit yang lalu.

Setibanya di rumah sakit. Taecyeon segera berlari terburu-buru menuju lift, lewat pintu belakang, menghindari beberapa wartawan yang berkumpul di depan rumah sakit. Di lantai lima, Taecyeon bisa melihat suasana haru di sisi koridor di samping salah satu kamar inap. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap sosok Junsu yang berdiri di sisi dinding, menunduk dalam dan tampak linglung.

Junsu melangkah pelan, tubuhnya oleng, nyaris terjatuh saking shock dan depresinya mendengar berita mengejutkan ini. Namun dengan cepat Taecyeon menadah pinggangnya, agar tubuhnya tak bertubrukan dengan lantai. Menyanggahnya dengan begitu hati-hati.

"Junsu-yah..."

Junsu menengadah. Matanya merah dengan pipi basah yang tampak begitu menyedihkan. "Taec..." lirihnya. "...A-appa..." suaranya bergetar hebat penuh ketakutan. "...A-a-appa-ku, a-a-a..." dan dia kembali menangis memilukan.

"Uljima, uljima..." Taecyeon merangkul tubuh rentan itu. Memeluknya penuh perasaan, mencoba menenangkannya, memberikannya kekuatan, membantunya untuk tetap tegar, dan membuatnya tetap merasa nyaman berada di sampingnya. Sesuai janji mereka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

**Kembali ke masa Trainee, dua tahun sebelum 2PM debut.**

Dini hari itu, diluar masih tampak hujan. Meski tidak sederas tadi, saat Chansung pertama kali turun dari bis kota di seberang jalan gedung asrama trainee JYP.

Jam dinding menunjukkan jam setengah tiga dini hari. Di saat nyaris seluruh para trainee tertidur di dalam kamar masing-masing di asrama, Chansung baru saja masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah mandi air hangat. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Junho juga belum tertidur di ranjangnya. Tampak duduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil menunduk memandang lantai.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tegur Chansung sambil berjalan menghampiri Junho. "Apa gara-gara kau menungguku pulang tadi kau jadi tak bisa tidur?" Kini Chansung mulai tak enak hati. "Maafkan aku," ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Junho mendesah. "Bukan karena itu," bantahnya, lalu ia menguap kecil. "Aku sudah mengantuk dari tadi, tapi aku tidak mau tidur dulu."

"Kenapa?" jelas Chansung merasa heran. Memangnya Junho masih menunggu orang lain selain Chansung? Chansung menoleh ke ranjang tingkat di sebelah mereka. Jinwoon sudah tertidur di ranjang bawah, sementara ranjang di atasnya kosong, Menandakan Taecyeon belum pulang ke asrama. "Apa kau menunggu Taecyeon pulang?" duga Chansung dengan nada kecewa. Sempat tadi ia mengira Junho menganggap Chansung spesial karena menunggunya pulang di depan pintu gedung asrama sambil membawa payung. Tapi kalau ternyata Junho juga menunggu Taecyeon pulang, bukankah itu artinya Junho bertingkah seperti itu pada semua roommate-nya?

"Buat apa aku menunggu anak amerika itu?" timpal Junho tak habis pikir. Mematahkan segala praduga Chansung dalam hati.

Diam-diam Chansung tersenyum kecil, tapi ia kembali memasang wajah heran. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak mau tidur? Ini sudah sangat malam, bahkan bentar lagi akan pagi."

Junho menunduk dalam, membuat Chansung sulit menangkap raut wajah Junho saat itu. "Apa kau akan pergi lagi ke lokasi shooting, pagi-pagi sekali? Seperti biasanya?" Junho malah balik bertanya.

Chansung yang sama sekali tak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan, menjawab dengan nada tanpa beban. "Tentu saja. Mereka sudah mengontrakku selama dua puluh episode. Meski bukan sebagai pemeran utama, aku tetap harus rajin ke lokasi, agar mereka menilai kinerjaku sebagai pendatang baru dengan baik."

"Begitu yah," Junho mendesah frustasi.

Chansung mengerjap, akhirnya tersadar dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. "Mengapa kau terlihat kecewa? Apa kau..." Chansung memandang penuh minat pada Junho yang menunduk. "...merindukanku?"

Junho tersentak. Semakin menunduk dalam untuk menutupi kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. "Y-ya... kurasa begitu," ia mengaku dengan suara yang sangat-sangat pelan. "...aku merasa kesepian tanpamu..." lirihnya dengan suara begitu pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

Untungnya Chansung cukup bisa mendengar suara Junho karena memang suasana kamar pada dini hari itu tampak sangat hening. Ada jeda keheningan canggung yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sampai akhirnya Chansung beranjak, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Junho, di samping ranjangnya.

Junho menoleh heran ke arah Chansung yang kini menguap begitu lebar. "Aku sangat lelah Junho-yah," rajuknya. "Rasanya begitu lelah sampai kakiku malas diajak kompromi untuk naik tangga ke ranjang atas." Tanpa izin, Chansung langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang bawah, ranjang Junho.

"Ah, kalau kau mau tidur di bawah tak apa. Biar aku saja yang tidur di ranjang atas," Junho mengusulkan. Baru saja ia hendak berdiri, namun tangannya malah ditarik Chansung cukup keras, membuatnya juga ikut terjatuh rebahan di ranjangnya, berdampingan dengan Chansung yang berbaring menyamping.

"Kenapa tidak tidur bersama saja di sini?" usul Chansung, entah sengaja atau tidak ia memasang wajah polos membuat Junho memandangnya tak percaya. "Lagipula aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Junho-yah," akunya tulus sambil menatap lekat Junho, membuat detak jantung Junho berdegup kencang. "Tak ada salahnya kan kalau malam ini kita tidur bersama, hanya tidur bersama," ulang Chansung agar bisa meyakinkannya.

Junho mengerjap dua kali, diam-diam mencoba menenangkan bunyi jantungnya yang bergemuruh membuatnya panik tanpa sebab. Junho menghela nafas pelan -sebagai upaya untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Baiklah," ia mengalah. "Hanya tidur bersama. Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

Junho membeku, menyesali ucapannya barusan. Sementara Chansung mulai nyengir jahil melihat wajah pucat Junho. Tangannya yang jahil meraih pinggang Junho untuk berbaring lebih dekat dengannya. "Tenang saja. Aku cukup waras untuk tak membuatmu gaduh dan membangunkan Jinwoon yang tidur di ranjang sebelah."

Alis Junho bertaut heran. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'membuatku gaduh'?"

"Yah, sesuatu seperti emm..." Chansung memutar matanya ke atas, seolah memberikan isarat tersendiri. "...melenguh nikmat?"

Jawaban Chansung sedikit menggantung, tapi sudah cukup membuat Junho mengerti akan maksudnya. "Dasar gila," umpat Junho kesal sambil melempar bantal guling ke wajah Chansung, menghentikan cengiran aneh Chansung sementara wajah Junho memerah begitu pekat. "Astaga Channie, kau bergaul dengan siapa saja di lokasi shooting sampai otak polosmu itu tercemar," celoteh Junho, berusaha menampilkan wajah marah diantara rona merah malu di pipinya.

Chansung memegang perutnya geli, berusaha untuk tak tertawa keras dan membangunkan trainee lain. "Kurasa justru karena aku terlalu lama bersamamu, membuat otakku mulai berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Yach!" Junho mendesis -dengan wajah yang makin memanas, menahan malu. "Berhentilah mengatakan kalimat aneh. Cepatlah tidur!" titah Junho layaknya seorang kaisar muda.

"Ndeh~" Chansung menurut. Kembali memposisikan dirinya tidur menyamping menghadap Junho. Sebelah tangannya terulur memeluk pinggang Junho.

Junho tersentak, seperti baru saja tersengat listrik. "Chan-"

"Biarkan saja," potong Chansung sambil memejamkan matanya. Hembusan nafasnya yang teratur menerpa kening Junho. Wajah tenang Chansung seolah mengagambarkan kesadaran namja tinggi itu yang berada diantara alam sadar dan mimpi. Mungkin benar, Chansung sangat lelah.

Rasa kantuk juga kembali menghantui Junho. Matanya yang sejak tadi memerhatikan wajah tampan Chansung yang sedang terlelap, perlahan meredup, kalah dengan kantuk Junho pun ikut memejamkan mata. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, sebelah tangan Junho terulur, berinisiatif sendiri untuk ikut memeluk Chansung dalam tidurnya.

Tiga menit kemudian, mata Chansung kembali terbuka. Giliran Chansung yang memerhatikan wajah lelap Junho di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum simpul, penuh arti. Lalu kembali terlelap dalam mimpi, untuk kembali bertemu dengan Junho dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Enam bulan setelah 2PM debut.**

Mereka sedang mengadakan shooting Idol army season 3 episode terakhir. Itu pengambilan gambar dalam studio dengan tema game mouth to mouth yang dikhususkan untuk Junho, karena di episode sebelumnya Junho absen dalam episode spesial critsman dua bulan lalu.

Tiba pemilihan couple, di mana Junho dibebaskan untuk memilih patner —couple man— diantara member 2PM itu sendiri. Jaebeom berbisik pada Nichkhun, mengajaknya taruhan mengenai siapa yang akan dipilih Junho. Taecyeon yang berdiri di samping Nichkhun malah menyahut dengan nada bosan. "Oh, ayolah hyung. Tanpa berpikir panjang kita sudah tahu siapa yang akan dipilih."

"Chansung."

Dan benar saja. Dengan gerakan malu-malu Junho berjalan memghampiri Chansung dan memeluknya. Chansung hanya terkekeh pelan, dengan kemampuan aktingnya, ia berusaha menampilkan wajah biasa di hadapan kamera. Tapi tetap saja, pancaran matanya tak bisa dibohongi kalau ia sangat menyukai tindakan Junho. Meski ini hanya sebuah game di depan kamera, tapi dalam hati Chansung maupun Junho mengartikannya dalam hal lain.

_'Aku memilihmu'_

_'Aku menerimamu.'_

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian**.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi ke lokasi shooting?" ketus Junho, sama sekali tak berniat menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam suaranya melihat Chansung masih berdiam diri di ruang tengah dalam dorm 2PM. Chansung terlihat merenung, duduk di salah satu sofa mereka.

Chansung menghela nafas lelah. Menatap Junho dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku hanya akan melakukan cameo di drama Dream High."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali sejak kemarin," timpal Junho dengan nada bosan.

"Skripnya menuliskan hanya ada kiss scene, itu pun singkat, tak lebih. Hanya menempelkan bibir," tambah Chansung dengan nada membela diri.

"Lalu? Haruskah aku peduli dengan hal itu?" Junho bersekap dada, berusaha menampakkan bahwa dirinya tak akan terganggu dengan hal sepele macam itu. Tapi tetap saja, Chansung lebih mengetahui Junho dari siapa pun.

"Oke. Baiklah." Chansung berdiri dengan mantap. "Aku akan segera pergi dan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Seketika itu Junho tak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang berubah masam. "Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi. Sana cepat pergi!" ia mengusir. Junho berbalik hendak kembali ke kamarnya—

"Nuneo—"

Tangan Chansung menarik lengan Junho untuk berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

Chu~

Dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Junho. Tak lama, tapi Chansung menyempatkan diri untuk mengemut bibir atas Junho sebelum ia benar-benar menarik diri.

"Aku akan segera kembali," pamit Chansung dengan senyuman lebar.

Meninggalkan Junho yang terpaku dan membeku di tempat, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Our Story~*~**

**~*~Our Secret~*~**

**.**

.

.

* * *

**Kembali ke masa Trainee, dua tahun sebelum 2PM debut.**

Di tengah derasnya hujan yang mulai mereda, di pinggir kota Seoul, tepatnya di depan toko tak terpakai. Kedua insan berpayungkan kuning itu masih berdiri di sana. Saling berpelukan. Membagi kehangatan bersama.

Tangan Wooyoung meremas baju punggung Nichkhun yang terasa begitu dingin. "Kau benar-benar bodoh hyung..." lirihnya, di balik bahu Nichkhun.

"Hey, hey," Nichkhun tampak memprotes, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu berat —faktor kedinginan. "Aku tak suka kalau kau datang dan hanya mengataiku bodoh terus dari tadi. Tak ada kah kata-kata yang lebih manis?"

Tapi yang didapatkan Nichkhun malah bahu Wooyoung yang gemetar, menandakan namja chubby itu kembali terisak pelan.

"Oh astaga Wooyoungie. Mengapa kau menangis lagi?" Nichkhun merajuk, melepaskan pelukan mereka untuk melihat wajah Wooyoung dengan jelas.

"Itu semua karena kau..." Wooyoung mengusap mata dan wajahnya dari air mata. "Kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Membuatku sangat khawatir setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu? Memikirkannya saja membuatku sangat takut. A-aku, a-aku tak tahu harus apa. Kehilanganmu membuatku panik dan bingung setengah mati."

Nichkhun tertegun. Ia lalu tersenyun lembut. "Tenanglah Wooyoungie. Aku sudah ada di sini. Aku baik-baik saja. Oke? Jadi tenanglah, jangan menangis lagi, kumohon."

Wooyoung mulai tenang, tapi ia masih sesegukan. "Lain kali kau tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh, hyung, kalau kau tak tahu alamatnya dengan pasti. Dan juga, Mengapa kau tak menelpon kami saja di telepon umum kalau ponselmu ketinggalan dan kau sedang tersesat?"

"Err... itu..." Nichkhun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku. "Aku sempat kecopetan tadi. Jadi aku tak punya uang. Karena itu juga aku tak tahu cara kembali ke dorm."

Wooyoung menatap tak percaya pada Nichkhun, dan ia kembali menangis. "Aaang...hiks, mengapa kau begitu malang hyung..."

"Oh sudahlah Wooyoungie. Aku baik-baik saja." Nichkhun mulai panik. "Berhentilah menangis lagi. Isi dompetku tak begitu banyak kok. Jadi tenang saja. Oh Wooyoungie, tolong berhentilah menangis." Nichkhun menangkup pipi chubby Wooyoung dan mengusap air mata itu.

Namun Wooyoung sendiri merasa ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. "Tapi, t-tapi hyung—" Wooyoung tercekat, mendadak terdiam.

Merasakan sebelah pipinya dikecup lembut oleh Nichkhun. Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di pipi chubby-nya. Untuk sesaat, Wooyoung merasa waktu di sekitarnya sempat terhenti. Bahkan suara rintikan hujan di sekitar terdengar menjauh, tergantikan dengan bunyi degup jantung yang semakin meningkat.

"Jangan menangis," bisik Nichkhun kemudian, melepaskan ciumannya, tapi tak menarik kepalanya dari sisi wajah Wooyoung. "Kalau kau yang menangis, giliran aku yang panik dan bingung setengah mati. Jadi kumohon, jangan menangis lagi..."

Wooyoung tak tahu ingin bereaksi apa lagi untuk menanggapinya. Tapi yang jelas, tangisannya benar-benar berhenti seketika secara ajaib, mungkin karena efek terkejutnya.

"Hey!" dan suara Jaebeom terdengar dari jauh. Menghampiri mereka bersama Doojoon.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar salah satu trainee terbuka dari luar. Nichkhun dengan gerakan pelan mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa ingin membangunkan siapa pun. Dibantu dengan cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kaca kamar, mata Nichkhun berhasil menemukan ranjang Wooyoung di antara remang gelapnya kamar tersebut.

Tampak Wooyoung terlelap di balik selimutnya di salah satu ranjang bawah. Nichkhun duduk di lantai di samping ranjang tersebut. Melipat tangannya di atas ranjang, menumpukkan dagunya di atas lipatan itu sambil memerhatikan wajah Wooyoung yang terlelap menghadap ke atas.

Suara Wooyoung di sela tangisnya kemarin malam, di bawah hujan, kembali teringat dalam benak Nichkhun. _"Kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Membuatku sangat khawatir setengah mati. Kehilanganmu membuatku panik dan bingung setengah mati."_

Nichkhun tersenyum dalam diam. Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu membuat hatinya bahagia nan berbunga begitu subur dan indah. "Setidaknya aku sangat berarti bagimu, iyakan?" bisiknya dengan senyuman sumringah.

Tangannya terulur, perlahan membelai pipi chubby yang sempat ia kecup kemarin malam. Dua usapan pelan, cukup membuat reaksi pada Wooyoung yang terlelap. Wooyoung melenguh pelan dalam tidurnya, mengubah posisinya jadi berbaring menyamping, tepat menghadap ke arah Nichkhun yang dagunya bertumpu pada sisi ranjang.

Nichkhun tercekat. Membeku di tempat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Wooyoung yang menerpa hidungnya, sakin dekatnya jarak antara mereka. Pandangannya terjatuh pada bibir merah muda nan tipis merekah. Adrelaninya tiba-tiba terpacu untuk mendekatinya lebih dekat. Menklaim bibir sang pemilik yang terlihat begitu menggoda.

_'Tidak-tidak. Ini tidak benar. Ini salah kalau aku menciumnya di saat ia tidur,'_ dalam hati Nichkhun panik. _'Tapi...'_ godaan ini begitu besar.

Bahkan gambaran bibir merah muda itu seolah semakin membesar dalam pandangan Nichkhun. Seolah meneriakinya, mengejeknya karena tak punya nyali untuk menyentuhnya. Dalam diam, Nichkhun merasa batinnya mulai frustasi.

Lima menit kemudian. Nichkhun berjalan ke luar kamar, dengan senyuman lebar yang tersirat akan rasa puas.

Sementara itu, Wooyoung mulai membuka matanya. Pandangannya terlihat bingung, jemari tangannya menyentuh bibirnya, dimana ia bisa merasakan sisa-sisa lembap bekas ciuman dalan permukaan bibirnya. "Astaga," bisiknya pelan dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. "Aku memimpikannya lagi," gumamnya malu.

Oh, seandainya Wooyoung tahu itu bukan sekedar mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga bulan setelah 2PM debut.**

Ini hanyalah sebuah game. Sebuah permainan baru yang mereka mainkan di depan kamera dalam shooting Idol Army season 3 episode 4 spesial chritsmas. Awalnya Nichkhun maupun Wooyoung tak pernah merencanakan kalau mereka akan menjadi patner couple dalan episode kali ini. Tapi yah, namanya juga takdir, jodoh pasti tak akan pergi kemana.

Setting tempat duduk sudah disiapkan. Sebelum permainan dimulai, kedua MC itu menjelaskan cara permainan 'mouth to mouth' yang menggunakan perantara sepotong kertas khusus.

Wooyoung tampak bingung. Berdiri di belakang kursi sambil mengajukan pertanyaan dengan wajah innocent. "Bagaimana caranya? Apa kita harus menahan nafas saat melakukannya? Soalnya aku tak pernah ciuman sebelumnya."

Salah satu PD pun mengisyaratkan Wooyoung untuk melakukan 'praktek game'. Nichkhun —sebagai patnernya— dengan tanggap segera mengambil selembar potongan kertas dan menempelkan di mulutnya sendiri. Berbalik menoleh pada Wooyoung.

Awalnya Wooyoung tampak ragu. Tapi Nichkhun bergerak maju. Mengisyaratkan dengan matanya pada Wooyoung agar cepat, karena kamera dan semua yang hadir menunggu mereka untuk melakukannya.

Wooyoung menarik nafas panjang dengan cepat, dalam hati berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa mereka berada dalam permainan dan melakukannya di depan kamera. Wooyoung memiringkan kepalanya sambil memegang bahu Nichkhun, mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Sorak sorai pun tak bisa terelakkan lagi ketika Wooyoung menerima kertas itu melalui mulutnya. Secara tak langsung melakukan ciuman bersama Nichkhun dengan perantara sepotong kertas.

Di akhir game, Wooyoung mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang episode kali ini yang begitu spesial bagi dirinya karena telah melakukan percobaan 'ciuman' untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menghela nafas di akhir ucapannya, diam-diam dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Nichkhun yang menjadi patnernya.

Sementara Nichkhun tersenyum penuh arti memandang Wooyoung. Di balik senyuman lebarnya itu, ia menyeringai kecil mendengar penuturan jujur Wooyoung barusan.

Oh, andai saja Wooyoung tahu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua berciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua tahun kemudian.**

Sebagian besar member 2PM sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil memutar tv. Kebetulan sore itu mereka menyetel acara We Got Maried season 2 yang menampilkan Nichkhun dan Victoria di dalamnya. Dalam episode kali ini, Khuntoria berada di stadium Baseball. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku penonton sambil melihat pertandingan.

"Oh ayolah guys. Mengapa kita harus menonton ini?" Nichkhun —yang melihat dirinya sendiri dalam tv, merajuk tak suka.

"Sebentar saja," timpal Taecyeon. "Aku penasaran dengan tantangan 'ciuman couple' itu. Kau berani melakukannya atau tidak? Lagipula kau tak mau menceritakannya pada kami, yah sudah, biar kami nonton langsung saja."

Nichkhun menghela nafas kesal. "Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Bohong," balas Taecyeon tak percaya.

"Sudahlah," Junsu mencoba menengahi. "Kau tak perlu khawatir Khun-ah. Wooyoung masih di kamar, jadi dia tak melihat." tapi ujung-ujungnya Junsu pasti membela Taecyeon.

Nichkhun menatap Junsu tak percaya. "Mengapa nada bicaramu yang pelan itu seolah mengatakan aku sedang selingkuh?"

"Memang benar kan?"

"Hyung!"

"Khuntoria-nya sudah mulai disorot tuh!" sahut Junho sambil menunjuk televisi. Tak lama, dalam layar tv pun menampilkan Nichkhun yang mendekat ke arah Victoria. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, —tapi tampilan tv sengaja menampilkan gerakan slow-motion agar menambahkan kesan dramatis, Nichkhun mencium sisi hoodie yang digunakan Victoria di bagian pelipisnya.

"Lihat!" Nichkhun menunjuk layar televisi dengan antusias. "Aku tidak menciumnya, hanya hoodie-nya," belanya.

Tapi Taecyeon, Junsu dan kedua maknae mereka hanya terdiam seribu bahasa menatap Nichkhun.

"Wae?" tanya Nichkhun bingung. Mulai merasa firasat tak mengenakkan.

Dengan lirikan mata, Junsu mengisyaratkan Nichkhun berbalik dan melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, ketika Nichkhun menoleh ke belakang, ada Wooyoung yang berdiri di sana, menatap layar televisi dengan pandangan datar.

Pandangan Wooyoung beralih menatap Nichkhun, tapi hanya sekilas. Lalu Wooyoung berbalik, melangkah menuju dapur tanpa kata. Sikapnya yang mendadak jadi dingin karena marah terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari siapa pun.

"Maaf," celetuk Taecyeon pada Nichkhun.

Nichkhun hanya menatap Taecyeon tajam, lalu beranjak dari sofanya menyusul Wooyoung ke dalam dapur.

Tepat setelah kepergian khunyoung dari ruang tengah, bel apartement mereka berbunyi. Junsu, Taecyeon, Junho, dan Chansung saling melempar tatapan sambil tersenyum lebar. Mengetahui siapa orang spesial yang datang berkunjung ke dorm mereka hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam dapur yang juga merangkat sebagai ruang makan member 2PM.

Wooyoung tampak berdiri di depan kulkas, mengambil sebotol minuman air mineral di dalamnya. Mengabaikan fakta kalau ia mendengar langkah kaki Nichkhun di belakangnya.

"Wooyoung-ah..."

Tak ada jawaban. Wooyung yang berdiri membelakangi Nichkhun itu, mengambil gelas bening untuk menuangkan air botol minuman dingin. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan meminum air dingin sebagai pengganti eskrimnya yang telah habis.

"Baby-ah..."

Wooyoung bergidik, nyaris saja ia tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar panggilan merajuk Nichkhun barusan. Wooyoung menghentakkan gelasnya di atas counter, dengan wajah masam tanpa berbalik ke arah Nichkhun.

"Tak ada Victoria-sshi di sini," ketus Wooyoung.

"Kau tahu, bukan dia yang kupanggil." suara Nichkhun terdengar lebih dekat kali ini. Dan Wooyoung sama-sekali tidak menduga kalau Nichkhun sudah berdiri tepat di belakang. "Aku hanya punya satu baby," tahu-tahu lengan Nichkhun sudah melingkari pinggang Wooyoung dari belakang. Wooyoung agak tersentak, tapi memilih untuk tetap diam di tempat. Nichkhun menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kanan Wooyoung. "Dan aku hanya punya satu huswife (husband-wife) di dunia ini," tanpa rasa enggan Nichkhun mendaratkan kecupan lembut di sebelah pipi chubby Wooyoung.

Wooyoung sempat merona, tapi ia menutupinya dengan cara memutar matanya dengan gerakan bosan. "Benar. Satu Huswife, dan satu wife asal china yang cantik." Dengan kesal Wooyoung melepaskan rangkulan Nichkhun dari pinggangnya.

"Oh tidak, Wooyoungie." Tapi Nichkhun tak akan menyerah. Ia menarik lengan Wooyoung, membalik tubuh Wooyoung menghadap Nichkhun, lalu menyudutkan dan mengurung tubuh Wooyoung di antara meja counter dapur dengan tubuh maupun lengan Nichkhun di kedua sisi tubuh Wooyoung.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sejak awal, Wooyoungie," Nichkhun mengingatkannya. "Aku hanya memiliki satu Huswife, yaitu dirimu. Tak ada wife lain, ataupun Husband lain," Ia mengucapkannya penuh penekanan dan keyakinan. "Victoria hanya virtual-wife-ku dalam acara We Got Maried, hanya terjadi di depan kamera, bukan di dunia nyata. Bukan kah kau sendiri juga sering mengecek ponselku? Aku tak pernah menghubunginya kalau bukan karena faktor 'pekerjaan' ini ataupun tanpa seizinmu."

Sebelah tangan Nichkhun terangkat untuk menangkup pipi chubby Wooyoung. "Kau satu-satunya Huswife yang kupunya didunia ini secara nyata. Aku bahkan sudah mengumumkannya di twitterku setahun yang lalu. Masalah dengan Victoria, itu hanya kebohongan publik dan hanya sementara. Sebentar lagi, kami pasti juga akan berpisah. Tapi kalau denganmu..." Nichkhun menempelkan kedua kening mereka. "...Aku jamin, kita tak akan pernah berpisah Wooyoungie..."

Wooyoung tetap terdiam. Kali ini bukan karena masih marah atau pun kesal. Justru karena ia kehilangan kata-kata dan malu pada pipinya yang memanas seperti gula merah. Matanya bergerak liar ke arah lantai, sementara jantungnya tak pernah bosan bereaksi cepat sebagai tanggapan sikap Nichkhun yang selalu manis padanya.

"Baby-ah," lagi-lagi Nichkhun memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang. "Tatap aku..." rajuknya.

Diam-diam Wooyoung menelan ludah gugup. Lalu memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Nichkhun.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Nichkhun tersenyum begitu lembut.

Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mendapatkan pengakuan tulus tersebut. Tetap saja Wooyoung selalu saja merasa hatinya berdesir hebat dengan puluhan bunga yang mekar di dalamnya. Di antara pipinya yang merona pekat, Wooyoung tersenyun malu. "A-aku juga hyung," balasnya pelan. "...aku mencintaimu..."

Dengan senyuman bahagia yang tak kunjung hilang, Nichkhun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya. Mengetahui isarat ini, Wooyoung refleks ikut memejamkan matanya. Menunggu dengan degup jantung yang sama-sama saling berdebar hebat, saat-saat di mana bibir mereka akan saling bertemu. Menyalurkan cinta kasih melalui interaksi intens yang mendebarkan, dan akhirnya, ketika hembusan nafas mereka nyaris bersatu—

"Oh come'on guys. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menonton drama khunyoung secara live," sebuah suara familiar menyahut.

Menghentikan segala kegiatan Nichkhun yang nyaris mencium kekasihnya. Serentak, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung menoleh ke asal suara. Melihat Jaebeom berdiri di ambang pintu dapur sambil menatap keduanya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat-buat tampak cemburu.

"Aish. Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja. Aku tak ingin menganggu," Jaebeom mengibaskan tangannya, tak sadar bahwa beberapa detik lalu ia sudah menganggu kegiatan mereka. Jaebeom berbalik, meninggalkan kedua dongsaengnya untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dan bergabung dengan keempat dongsaeng lainnya.

Nichkhun dan Wooyoung masih terpaku di tempat. Saling melempar pandangan speecless sebelum akhirnya mereka tersadar akan satu hal. "Jay-hyung!" dan pasangan insan itu segera melompat dengan semangat menuju ruang tengah. Bersama dengan member 2PM lain untuk menyambut kedatangan leader mereka, yang sudah lama tak berkunjung ke dorm mereka.

"Mana oleh-oleh untukku, hyung?" terdengar suara Junho merajuk.

"Tak ada oleh-oleh. Enak saja. Seharusnya aku yang tanya, mana celanaku yang kau pinjam dan tak pernah kau kembalikan itu."

"Hyung~ Aku merindukanmu..."

"Agh! Chansung! Tak perlu menggigit tanganku!"

"Aigoo... Jay, mengapa model rambutmu tak pernah berubah?"

"Ini sudah yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, Junsu-yah. Jangan mengkritikku."

"Wah, kembali dari Seatle tak membuat tinggimu bertambah yah, Hyung?"

"Taecyeon! Jaga ucapanmu! Akan kubunuh kau!"

"Hyung~ menginaplah di sini... Akan kubagikan seluruh es krimku padaku."

"Jangan mencoba merayuku Udong. Ujung-ujungnya pasti kau yang merengek untuk dibelikan eskrim."

"Hanya menginap semalam saja. Ayolah Jay, kita semua merindukanmu..."

Jaebeom terdiam menatap Nichkhun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas, diikuti oleh kelima member 2PM lainnya. Tak lama, Jaebeom pun mendesah lelah.

"Oke. Aku akan menginap malam ini."

"Yey!" Satu persatu member 2PM menyerbu Jaebeom untuk memberikannya pelukan 'kasih sayang', yang sayangnya, membuat Jaebeom nyaris tercekik di antara pelukan maut tersebut.

"Ugh! Lepaskan! Aku tak akan jadi menginap kalau kalian berencana membunuhku!"

"Hyung…~"

Dan kebisingan penuh canda tawa pun mulai terdengar dari dorm 2PM bersama Ledja kesayangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**~The_enD~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THANKS TO**

**My God**

**My Parents**

**My Friends**

**JYPEntertaiment**

**Readers & Reviewers:**

**Zayn key, yayaya, Putree LEN, BusanBoy, siskayong, YoungshiID, JunKAY0430, 1arissha arihyoshi, vargaskey, thez, 1BLUEFIRE0805, Asha lightyagamikun, IinInayah, KWdevKY, Qhia503, christina, XanDC09, inkballoon, T-ARATiC-RIMDOT, mrs okcat, KidMoonLight, woojay, irnafith, ChaaChulie247, Liya, nhawoo, yani srisurya, syahroh alhalim, weny, nuneo2daKAY, Risaa, Azula, BooFishy, NadyAmaya88, Guest (27/1/2013)**

* * *

**Aya tahu ini tidak sempurna.**

**Karena itu Aya ucapkan beribu kata maaf.**

**Sepertinya Aya terkesan buru-buru mengakhirinya, dan ada beberapa cela yang belum bisa diungkap semuanya.**

**Bila ada waktu, mungkin Aya akan bikin sekuelnya. Itu pun kalau ada waktu. :p**

**Oh ya, dan satu lagi, ****Pemberitahuan Penting**** ::**

**Mungkin ini akan menjadi fanfic 2PM terakhir Aya yang dipublish di sini (ffnet). Untuk selanjutnya Aya akan pindah agensi (?) ke Asian fanfic. Tapi tetap kok dengan jalur dan aliran(?) sama bernama Khunyoung-Chanho-Taeckay! :D**

**Untuk keterangan lanjut, akan Aya post di blog Aya sendiri (alamatnya bisa dilihat di bio Aya atau di twitter ( ) Aya_Sayni )**

**Berkenan meninggalkan review terakhir beserta kotak saran mengenai fic 2PM selanjutnya?**

**See you in the next my fanfic~**

**(In asian fanfic)**

**Love you All~**

**^Aya^**

**(Sayaka Dini)**

**~8 Febuari 2013~**


End file.
